Miracles Happen
by Catchy Pen Name
Summary: It is Lily and James's seventh year, and they are both Heads. The two have never really spoken; Lily is a quiet, shy girl, and James isn't. This is the story about two completely different people and how they came to be Mr. & Mrs. James Potter.
1. New Beginnings

Ch. 1 "New Beginnings" 

A tall girl with long, beautiful hair stepped out of her shiny silver sports car, which her father had bought her once he got that pay raise he deserved for the past ten years at the law firm he worked at. Still, the girl thought, better late then never. She looked down at her car admiringly, then set off for the Leaky Cauldron.

She got many stares as she set off for the busy street. She even got a wolf-whistle. A stranger looked the girl up and down, then rolled her eyes. The girl rolled her eyes, too. Jealous, she thought. The girl had never been too conceited, but it was obvious to anyone that looked that she had indeed grown up over the past year.

The girl had just finished her Easter holiday with her family at their new summer home in Ireland, where she tanned, slept, and just relaxed. She felt she needed a break, and boy did she get one. Her new summer home had three floors, a total of eleven bedrooms, twelve servants, five butlers, and their own personal chef. "Not bad," she commented once she first lay eyes on the mansion. "Could be a bit bigger, though."

She entered the Leaky Cauldron and did her best not to smile at all the stares she felt follow her. She felt she needed the attention, too. She walked up to the bar and ordered a dry martini with two olives. She felt like she could afford anything now that she was one of the richest people she knew. She took her drink, thanked the bartender, batted her eyelashes for humor, and set off through the back door. The bartender mumbled, "Wow," and didn't take his eyes off her until she was out of sight. She smirked as she closed the door. "Men," she muttered. She thanked God every day for letting her be a woman. She would much rather receive all the attention rather than being the one giving it.

The girl took out her wand and twiddled it between her fingers, staring at the brick wall that would soon be the entrance to Diagon Alley. She sighed. Great, she thought, even more men to look at me. She did her best not to smirk, but even she couldn't fool herself. She just couldn't get enough of the attention she's been getting from the opposite sex ever since she "developed". She tapped the bricks above the trash can, stood back as she watched the portal open up before her, then set off. She looked with little interest at the small shops ahead of her. First she needed to go to the bank. She felt someone hit her butt and turned around. She saw no one. She grimaced. She hated when people did that. At least they could show their faces.

Something caught her eye down an empty alley. She saw a flash of light brown hair and heard someone giggle. "Nikki?" the girl called. She saw Nicole Kay, her best friend emerge from behind a large bag of garbage, her shirt halfway off and a smile covered her entire face. "Shh!" Nicole mock-whispered. "I'm busy!" she laughed like a maniac. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

A boy emerged next to Nicole and pulled on her arm. "Come on, baby," he mumbled, apparently also drunk as he didn't seem able to correctly focus on her face. Nicole giggled again, this time very loudly and seemed unable to stop.

"Only you would ever fuck a guy next to a pile of shit, Nic," the girl muttered. She flashed the guy a smile and flipped her hair. His mouth dropped and didn't look like he was about to close it. "I'll see you on the train ride," she said to Nicole. She flashed the guy another smile and set off again, her hips swaying as she turned the corner.

She decided to skip the bank and head straight for Madame Malkin's robe store. She looked over several people's heads and saw the store. Just as she was about to approach it, someone grabbed her arm and swung her around. The girl's head knocked hard against her shoulder, and her eyes watered in pain. She blinked back the tears and looked up into the person's face. Her tears suddenly vanished, and any sign of sadness was instantly extinct. "Well, well, well," she said. "None other than the heir of the Black fortune himself. And what might I do for you today?" She flashed him a smile and tilted her chin up just a little and looked straight in his eyes.

Sirius Black looked her up and down, just as the stranger had. The girl watched intently as his jet-black hair falling neatly in place over his gray eyes. He still said nothing. "Sirius?" she said. Sirius looked up, smiled and said, "Not too shabby." He let go of her arm, winked while tipping an invisible hat, and walked away. The girl watched him walked away, complimenting him mainly in the lower backside area. The corners of her mouth turned up. Not too bad yourself, she thought as she walked into the store.

The girl walked up to the front desk and, realizing there was nobody there, ringed the bell. She tapped her fingers on the desk as she waited for someone to come. A frantic, skinny witch with her hair in a loose bun hurried out of a room with a tape measurer around her neck. New, the girl figured. "How may I help you, miss?" the woman said with a bit of a southern accent.

"Yes," the girl said, "I need some new robes."

The woman nodded her head. "And what house would you be in?"

"Gryffindor."

The woman nodded again. "Come with me." She led the girl to a back room and led her up on a small stool that was about two feet off the ground. The girl looked before her. There were three different mirrors so she could see her new robes from almost any angle. The girl instead peered in and looked at her face. She turned her head to the left slightly and looked at the mirror to her right, admiring her profile. She looked down to her long, slender legs with bleach0blonde hairs so light that she didn't have to shave. She looked at her new shoes, which cost about 80 pound notes each. She looked at her new hairstyle that accentuated perfectly with her long face and high cheek bones.

"You are a sight to see, eh?" said a voice from her right. She looked and saw that James Potter was looking at her with a grin on his face and a cocked eyebrow.

She blushed as she realized that he had caught her admiring her newly developed features. "Indeed," was the only response she could think of.

James, she realized, had a piece of black cloth draped across his back that trailed down to the floor and had his arms out to his sides. "I'm getting fitted," he explained.

"I figured that," the girl said, and smiled. She'd never really noticed how handsome he was. Her innocent smile turned into a flirtatious smirk. James noticed the flirting and smiled charmingly at her. "Hey, once we're done in here you want -"

"Here you go, miss," said the lady from the front desk as she draped a piece of black cloth identical to the one James bore on her back. She took out some pins, oblivious to the conversation of which she just interrupted. James, however didn't seem to find. He watched in amusement as the girl held up her arms as the woman pinned the sides of the cloth around her. "Wait here," she said, and she left the room.

"As if I can go anywhere," the girl mumbled. James laughed. She looked at him. "You were saying?" she asked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh right," said James. "Anyway, I was wondering if that maybe after this we can go get an ice cream of something."

The girl's stomach raced. "Of course," she answered and flipped her hair again. There was a pause, and the girl noticed that she was getting tired of standing there, and her arms started to hurt. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her arms were really starting to hurt. "Oh, for the love of -" she started to yell but at that very moment the woman entered again and started to take measurements of her. "Sorry, sorry," the woman mumbled. James bit back a laugh and waited patiently until they both had their robes.

"So," James said once they walked out of the ice cream shop with one large sundae that they were about to share. They took a table near the patio and sat down. "So?" the girl repeated. James took one of her hands. "Listen, I really like you, do you want to go steady?"

"But you barely know me," she pouted. She knew the answer was yes, she just wanted to make him suffer.

James shrugged. "I know, but I've been watching you for awhile now, and I really like you." He looked up into her eyes and his lip quivered. "Please?" he whined.

That made her laugh. "Yes," Tanya Huggins said. "Yes," she repeated. "I would love to go out with you." James smiled and leaned into kiss her. She grinned back and took on the kiss full blast.

Thirty miles away, in her little house in Surrey, Lily Evans, who was having one of the worst days of her life, was completely oblivious to the happenings of James Potter and Tanya Huggins.

* * *

I don't know if i should continue this, so you gotta tell me. Just so you know, this IS about J and L. Not Tanya.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Ch. 2 "Sibling Rivalry" **

Lily Evans stood in her room, staring motionlessly at her reflection in her floor to ceiling mirror. She sighed loudly and pushed back a stray hair from her ponytail. Lily looked down at her dress, the one she was going to wear as a bridesmaid at her sister Petunia's wedding. She sighed again. "Good _God!_" she said loudly. Nothing, not an original hairstyle or good makeup would make this dress look even decent. The puffy purple sleeves got caught in her hair and the rest of the dress was a disgusting bright pink. Lily almost barfed when she found out she had to wear it. She stomped across her room and stood at the top of the stairs. "Mother!" she yelled.

"Yes, Lily, I'm right here," said a voice from behind her. Lily turned around and saw her mother's head sticking out from behind her bedroom door.

"Mother," Lily said again, this time in a whiny voice. Her mother smiled. "Yes?"

"I hate this dress!" Lily complained. Her mother chuckled. "You think this is amusing?" Lily demanded and stomped her foot.

"Shut up, Lily and stop acting like such a baby," Petunia Evans told her as she walked out of her own room. "For God's sake, you're sixteen, not six."

"You shut up, Petty!" said Lily. "And don't you tell me what to do!"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Fine, you hate the dress? That's good. No, that's excellent. There is no way you could attend my wedding in a dress you hate," Petunia said happily. She turned to her mother. "See, Mummy? She hates the dress! You wouldn't make her go if she didn't want to go, right?" Petunia stuck out her lip and widened her eyes. Her lip quivered.

Lily scoffed quietly. "Yeah, and I'm the one who's childish," she muttered. Petunia, who was the only one who heard this, turned around and glared at Lily. Lily stuck her tongue out at Petunia once she turned around. Her mother noticed this and chuckled. "Behave, Lillian."

"But Mummy," Lily whined. "Do I really _have _to go?" Petunia nodded her head vigorously and looked up at her mother.

Her mother sighed and looked from Lily to Petunia, then back at Lily. "Weeeeeeeeelllll . . ."

"Please, Mother, no suspense. Just tell her she can't come to my wedding right now," Petunia said. Her mother looked firmly at Petunia. "Young lady, Lillian is your sister, and she will attend your wedding whether you like it or not." It took a couple seconds for that to sink in, but once she got the picture, Petunia started to cry. Tears were falling dramatically down her pale cheeks and hid in the crevices her high cheekbones formed. "B – bu – but M – Mummy! It's _my _w - wedding! A-and I don't _want_ her to g – (hiccup) go!" she sank to the floor and hit her face in her hands and continued to sob.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sheesh," she muttered. Her mother looked at her. "Lillian," she warned. Her eyes softened, and spoke to Lily even though Petunia's wails were becoming very loud and she wouldn't stop hiccuping. "Now, I know you don't like the dress," she said quietly so Petunia couldn't hear. "Maybe you could talk to Petunia and come to some sort of an agreement. Hm? What do you say?" she asked.

Of course I won't, was what Lily really wanted to say, but she could never say something that harsh to her mother. So instead, she put on the best smile she could and hugged her mother. "I'll try, Mum," she said.

Her mother hugged Lily back. "Good." She straightened up and looked down at Petunia, who hadn't stopped crying. "Oh, Petty," she cooed. Lily, who was sickened of the thought of her own, sweet mother calming her bitter sister down, went back into her room. She walked back to the mirror. "Maybe you could make a compromise," Lily mimicked. She looked at her reflection. "Make a compromise," she commanded. She laughed at herself. "Only Lily Evans would ever command her reflection," she whispered and smiled sadly.

She looked around her room, and realized that she wasn't . . . happy there. Yes, she called it home, but it hadn't _felt _like a home for awhile. Lily couldn't even remember when it did. "Okay," she said and looked back at her reflection. She made a decision. "I'm not happy," she said. She looked around her room again. "So where is home," she asked no one in particular. She started to pace, then she stopped. "I'm making myself crazy." She rubbed her temple. Her head snapped up and ran over to where she kept her maps. She got out a political map of the world and sat down on her bed.

"Where am I going to live." Lily covered her eyes with one hand and with the other pointed to a random spot on the globe. She opened her eyes and moved her finger. "Turkmenistan?" she wrinkled her nose. "Maybe that's a little too exotic for me." She covered her eyes again, and when she opened them her finger was on Greenland. "Too cold," she decided. She tried this one more time and when she opened her eyes her finger was directly on Honolulu, Hawaii. She smiled. "Perfect."

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Lily called. Her mother walked in and sat down next to Lily on her bed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I was finally able to calm Petunia down," she added hopefully. Lily laughed. "She is such a drama queen." Her mother smiled and decided not to respond to that. She glanced down at the map Lily held in her lap.

"I'm deciding where I want to live once I finish school," Lily explained.

Lily's mother raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't want to stay here?"

Lily shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with here, but England is just so . . . boring!"

Her mother laughed. "And what exciting, non-boring place have you decided to move to?" Lily pointed to Hawaii. "America," she said happily.

"And you think America is more interesting?"

Lily shrugged again. "I know it's not boring," she said. "Besides, I've always wanted to go there. Plus, I've heard that Hawaii is suppose to be very beautiful."

"Mm hmm," her mother said. "Well, you'd better send me at least one postcard. And a lei," she added. "A real one," she said, "not one of those plastic ones with the fake flowers."

Lily laughed. "Okay, I promise." Her mother smiled. "Well then, I need to go to the bank. I'll see you later, then."

"Bye, Mum," Lily called as her mother left the room. She got up and looked out her window and watched her mother pull out of the driveway, then drive down the road. She saw Petunia walk out to the middle of the road and wave. She faintly heard a, "Bye, Mummy!" but she wasn't certain. Lily heard Petunia walk back into the house and slammed the door shut. "LILLIAN EVANS!" she screeched.

Lily winced. "Talk about multiple personalities," she said. She walked to the top of the stairs. "What?" she asked Petunia who was standing at the bottom and looking furious. "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" she hollered.

Lily raised her voice to match Petunia's. "I DIDN'T!"

"WELL YOU ARE NOW!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!"

Petunia paused. "YOU'D BETTER NOT COME TO MY WEDDING!" she yelled.

"WHO EVER SAID THAT I WANTED TO?" Lily yelled, her voice getting louder with every word. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU GOT ME MAD!"

"YOU MADE YOURSELF MAD!"

Lily clenched her fists and groaned. "_WHAT _IS YOUR PROBEM?" she screeched.

"_MY _PROBLEM?" Petunia asked. "_MY _PROBLEM? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT _MY _PROBLEM IS? MY PROBLEM IS _YOU! _YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO BE A _FREAK_ AND GO TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF YOURS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU WE'D ALL BE A NORMAL FAMILY! BUT _NO!_ YOU JUST _HAD_ TO COME, DIDN'T YOU? YOU JUST HAD TO BE A _FREAK!_" she spat. Lily was taken aback. Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to let herself cry. Especially in front of Petunia.

"IF YOU EVEN SET FOOT AT MY WEDDING, YOU WILL NEVER FORGET IT!" Petunia continued. "YOU ARE _NOT_, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, COMING TO MY WEDDING! YOU CAN _DIE _FOR ALL I CARE! JUST _STAY AWAY FROM ME_," she said dangerously and she walked away. Lily walked into her room and slammed her bedroom door shut. She picked up a vase that once held lilies in it and threw it across the room. She watched it shatter into her mirror, and she watched the huge mirror fall to pieces on the ground. Her hands were shaking. She screamed loudly and paced angrily across the room, angry tears threatening to pour down her face.

"I hope she _GOES TO HELL!_" she shrieked. She backed up against her door and slid down to the floor, attempting to lock herself in, but more importantly, lock the world out. And she finally allowed herself to cry.


	3. Unexpected Visits

**Ch. 3 "Unexpected Visits" **

_Ding-dong. _

"James Henry Potter, will you answer that damned door already?!"

James rolled his eyes. "That's what house elves are for, in case you never knew," he hollered into the other room. James's older sister, Janine Potter appeared in the doorway of James's study where he was relaxing in his large leather chair with his feet up on his oak desk. "Besides, why can't you do it?" he asked.

"Because, I can't," responded Janine.

"Why not? You're just as capable of getting up and answering it as I am."

Janine narrowed her eyes. "But I _can't_."

James scoffed. "It's more like you won't. Just get a house elf to do it. Why didn't they answer it by now, anyway?"

"Because I told them not to," Janine answered with her chin held up in the air. James sighed in exasperation. "Oh, come ON Janine!" he said. "The only reason house elves were put on this planet was so that they could take care of us humans, and most importantly, answer our doors. Now let the God damn thing do its job."

Janine tightened her fists. "Don't you dare say anything like that about another living creature ever again! It is not a poor house elves sole purpose in life it pick up after your lazy ass. They are allowed not to answer a frickin' door if they don't frickin' want to! And for another thing -"

"No, no, please, no, not the speech again," James interrupted. "Okay, I get the idea. The house elves won't answer the doors anymore. So you do it."

"No."

Even from his study on the second floor of his gigantic mansion, James was still able to hear the Muggle doorbell he had requested being put in. Janine covered her ears with her hands. "God dammit, James, why the hell did you have to ask for that blasted fucking doorgong or whatever the hell you people call it."

James clicked his tongue. "Language, Miss Potter," he said lazily as he stretched.

"Why you little -" Janine started as she headed over to James and yanked him up by his hair. "Ah!" James cried. "Gerroff, Jannie."

Janine tightened her grip on his hair. "Answer it," she commanded. James pushed her away. "Fine, fine. Jeez, you didn't have to get violent," James mumbled as he trudged down the grand staircase and opened one of the double doors that led into the front yard. Without magic, it would be terribly difficult to open the doors, since they were at least 15 feet high and about a foot thick each.

But, since the doors were magical, James opened them with ease. He was very startled to find his best friend, Sirius Black, standing on his doorstep with his suitcase in one hand and a broomstick in the other. He was looking at James's shoulder as he spoke. "I couldn't take it anymore," he said simply.

"You need a place to stay?" James asked. Sirius nodded, still refusing to look James in the eye. James, however, completely understood. It was hard for a person like Sirius to ask someone else for help and appear defeated.

James stepped back and Sirius walked past him and straight into the kitchen. "My parents are at an Order meeting," James said as he followed Sirius. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," Sirius said quietly. He started rummaging in the cupboards, then settled on an apple from the fruit basket set in the middle of the kitchen table. He sat down at the table and quietly ate his apple, still not looking directly at James.

"The rest of out food isn't up to your standards?" James joked, referring to the apple. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and picked up a stray magazine on the counter. James watched Sirius read _Witch Weekly _for a couple minutes, then asked the question that had been playing with his mind since the moment he saw Sirius. "What happened?"

Sirius didn't answer right away. He finished reading the page he was on, threw the apple core away, picked up a banana, then answered. "I couldn't take it anymore," he repeated casually.

"I hate to break it to you, Padfoot, but that's not descriptive enough," James said.

"Well I don't know what to tell you!" Sirius shouted as he stood up. He paced around the room. "I don't know what to tell you," he said again.

James stood up too. "Okay then."

Sirius stopped pacing. He looked at James. "Well nothing _happened_, it's just that . . ." he started to pace again. "Regulus just got to me again. At dinner, there's my mother -" he spat out the word, "saying all this bullshit crap about my brother -" he spat that word, too, "saying things like 'He's so perfect' and 'He's so smart' and 'No wonder he was a Slytherin'. Then she looks at me and says something like 'I wish this _whole family _was just like him.' Oh, that really made that piece of slime smile . . ."

James shuddered. He was always very sympathetic towards Sirius about his family. Of course, James never let him know that. Sirius hated sympathy towards him. "Well, that's over with," he said helpfully.

"Right," Sirius muttered.

James rumpled his hair. "So, sine you're part of the family, do you want to share the west wing with me or do you want to sleep in the east wing?"

"Nooo way are you getting me in the east wing," Sirius said as he backed away. "Janine the People Eater has already claimed her territory."

James chuckled. "Okay then, we're roommates," he decided. "Again."

Sirius grinned and sniffed. "I think I'm going to cry," and he wiped away a fake tear. James punched his shoulder and pulled Sirius into a brotherly hug. "Glad you're here, Padfoot," he said. "Oh!" He pulled away. "Did I tell you I have a girlfriend?"

"Another one? I'm just kidding, Prongs. Who is she this time?"

James frowned. "Well it's not like I _always _have a girlfriend."

Sirius snorted. "Sure, Prongs. Just tell me who she is, already. Do I know her?"

James pulled himself up proudly. "Tanya Huggins."

"Who?"

James's shoulders slumped. "You know, she's in our year, Gryffindor? She's that pretty blonde with the amazing body. Am I ringing any bells here?"

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, Prongs but I need a better description."

"Well . . ." James began to tick off adjectives. "She's really pretty, was really shy until about a year ago, then she turned slut, but I don't mind." Sirius sniggered. "Uh, she has blonde hair that goes down to her lower back, I think. Brownish, greenish eyes, she's _really _pretty, and she doesn't have much of a personality, but she is an excellent snog."

Sirius grinned. "Sounds like your type of girl."

James grinned too. "Tell me about it. She is so pretty, too."

"Yeah, James I think you've mentioned that. Once, no twice. Three . . . four times."

"Sod off, you," James said as he pushed Sirius playfully. "I think it's safe to say she's the prettiest girl in our year."

"No!" Sirius said. "There's Hannah and Tina and Brooke and -"

"Okay, okay, in our house. Does that suit you?"

Sirius thought for a minute. "Well, let's think about it. There's Nicole Kay, who personally could use a lot less powder, and even though she's an okay kisser, she's a no. Then there's that quiet one, uh, oh yeah, Jenny Blitz, who I know nothing about so she's a no."

James laughed silently and lowered himself into the seat across from Sirius at the table. Sirius continued, "Then there's that bitch. You remember her? Lauren Adams. She may be super hot, but she's still a bitch. Then there's Sara Williams. Now she is hot, but Remus already calls dibs on her, even though he won't admit it."

James nodded. "We have to do something about that this year."

"Can't we just do it next year?" Sirius protested. "I mean, come on, it's Easter break, we only have a little over a month left, and I don't want to waste it on someone other than me!"

James rolled his eyes. "Good God, Sirius when did you become so conceited?"

"Since five seconds ago when I said it."

James slumped in his seat and set his feet up on the table. "Whatever. We have to at least try next year."

"Agreed," Sirius said. "Anywho, then next girl on the list is , um . . . Lily Evans!"

James's eyes widened. "You actually think she's _pretty?_"

Sirius shrugged. "Well, once she stops wearing those baggy sweatshirts, lets her hair down once in awhile, puts on some makeup, and takes off those stupid 1950s glasses, then I'll make a decision."

"I thought she stopped wearing those glasses a couple weeks ago. She got contacts, I think."

"Well, once everything I just listed is accomplished, she's not exactly a jaw-dropper." Sirius stood up and stretched. "Come on, man. I want to get in some Quidditch before dark. By the way, when do we have to go back to school?"

"Uh," James checked the calendar. "Tomorrow, actually."

"Well then let's go!" Sirius said as he pulled James outside.

* * *

Hi people. Yeah, it's me. Uh, yeah I know the chapter is short, shorter then I expected, anyway. I really hope - scratch that out, I am praying that I have it in me to write a MUCH MUCH MUCH longer chapter next time. I want another one out this weekend, Monday at the very latest. I'm looking at mid Saturday - Sunday.

By the way, much love to all those loyal reviewers out there. I thank you.


	4. Time for Change

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 4 "Time for Change" **

"Good morning, Mummy, good morning, Daddy," Petunia said cheerfully as she bounded into the kitchen that morning and slid into her seat, completely ignoring the fact that her sister was sitting right across the table from her. Petunia turned to her father. "Daddy, Vernon asked me to dinner tonight, and I really want to go. May I?"

Her father looked at her and smiled. "Oh course you can, sweetheart."

Petunia smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. Lily pretended to gag, and Petunia shot her a nasty glare. Lily didn't mind, however. She had learned to completely ignore Petunia, and Petunia was gladly doing the same.

"So, Mum," said Lily, turning her attention away from her breakfast. "I got a letter from Sara today and I was wondering if I could go over her house today, and hen I could just go to the station with her and her mother. It's a lot closer, too. So can I?"

Her mother stirred her breakfast on her plate around with her fork. "Sure, honey."

Lily smiled. "Thanks. Um, I'm done, so can I be excused?" Her mother nodded and Lily headed to her room. She picked the letter her best friend, Sara Williams had just sent her and read it again for the umpteenth time.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey you!! How was your summer? Terrible, I assume since Petunia is forced to be in your presence. Oh well, screw her, tell her to piss off, we're done with her. _

_Anyway! Listen, I know it's close – scratch that out, REALLY close to when we have to leave to King's Cross Station, but I was really hoping that you could come over today, sleep over, the whole nine yards. As we both know, I live closer, so we could sleep in. YOU'D BETTER COME!!! I have a surprise for you. _

_I have to go, bye, I'll see you when you come over, since you are. P_

_Love from you're best friend, you're savior, your life source, your guardian angel, your counselor, your wisdom, your life_

_Sara. _

_P.S. Wasn't that descriptive? Toodles. _

Lily smiled, despite herself. Sara never was one for long letters, but neither was Lily, so it was all good. Lily often envied Sara, mainly for her looks, her personality, and the fact that she was a people person.

Sara Williams was exceptionally beautiful. She had darkish brown hair that had a red tint in the sun. Her hair reached just below her shoulders, and she never wore it up. Her eyes were a deep chocolate with flecks of gold and her tannish skin completed her look. She, unlike Lily, was fairly short, only about 5'3", but she had a way about her that made you feel inferior to her. Lily extremely envied that.

Sara, also unlike Lily, wasn't afraid of anything. When they were in fourth year, she would take suggestions for dares people wanted to see her do, and she completed them mercilessly. Even though she was beautiful, and she got many requests for dates each day, she barely dated. She was simply "waiting for 'the one'" as she often said.

Lily walked over to her writing desk, picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, and wrote:

_Dear Sara,_

_Hello! Just writing to tell you that I can come over. I'll have to go to the Leaky Cauldron and floo over, so I'll be there in about an hour. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

Lily folded up the letter and walked over to where her tawny owl, Gingerbread, was asleep in her cage, her face half-hidden under her outstretched wing.

"Ginger," Lily cooed. "Come on, Ging."

Gingerbread looked up, fluffed her wings, and waited for Lily to open the cage. "Good girl," Lily said.

Lily tied the letter to Gingerbread's foot and told her, "You need to take this to Sara, okay? That's right, good girl." Lily picked her owl up and carried her to the window. With one last kiss on the forehead, Lily opened the window and watched Gingerbread fly out towards the horizon.

Lily turned around and started to pack. She got her spellbooks, wand, quills, parchment, robes, shrank her cauldron and Gingerbread's cage, and pocketed her money. Then she moved on to her clothes. Lily's wardrobe consisted of her school robes, baggy T-shirts, sweatshirts, sneakers, and faded Gap jeans. Not exactly stylist, thought Lily as she started to fold them, but comfortable.

Lily, however, didn't envy Sara for her pick in clothes. Sara's wardrobe consisted of tight preppy shirts, ones that often showed her stomach when she stretched, tight jeans that were stylishly faded, and heels, if she didn't have to do much walking. For recreation, she wore Adidas sneakers and ankle socks. (A/N Yeah, it might be the wrong decade, but I really don't see Lily or Sara wearing tie-dye, bell-bottoms, with long hair and peace-sign medallions. Sorry.)

As Lily was packing some of her books, she noticed Sara's letter and decided to pack it anyway. Her eyes fell on the part where Sara says she has a surprise. Lily's eyebrows shot up in amazement that she had completely overlooked that part. She let her mind wander to different kinds of crazy ideas that only Sara would be able to accomplish.

Once Lily was all packed, she pulled her suitcase down the stairs, kissed her mother goodbye, and went up to her father. "I'm ready to go, Dad," she said. Her father finished the article he was reading in the newspaper, took one last puff on his pipe, then got up. "Alright, Lily," he said warmly.

Lily followed her father out to the car and got in the passenger seat. As he pulled out of the driveway, Lily listened contently to her father whistle "You're the Top" from his favorite musical, "Anything Goes".

Lily looked over at her father and smiled, watching him drive. His thinning red hair and small spectacles added to his good looks. Lily was very proud of him. She inherited her red hair from him, and her green eyes and tall, thin figure from her mother.

"We're here," announced her father as they approached the Leaky Cauldron. "Bye, sweetie," said her father as he hugged her. "Bye, Daddy," she responded.

"Send me an owl once you get a chance," he told her.

"I will," Lily promised as she stepped out of the car and got her bags out of the trunk. "Bye, Dad!" she said again over her shoulder and she walked into the bar. She went up to the bartender, Ted, who she knew personally. "Hey, Teddy," she said. Theodore Smith, who graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, looked up from the glass of beer he was preparing. "Hey, Lils," he greeted.

"Hi. Listen, I need to floo to Sara's house."

"No problem," he said. He gave a man the beer and walked around the counter and led Lily into a room off to the left that was full of fireplaces. "You're stuff will arrive there in a couple minutes, I'll take care of it personally for you." He stopped in front of one near the back. "Here, you can just walk into this one, and it'll transport you straight to her house." His neck turned a faint tinge of pink.

"Okay," said Lily slowly. She took awhile to think about what he just said. "Wait, were you _visiting_ her or something?"

Ted blushed even more. "I . . . She – she was interested in a job here."

Lily snorted. "Sure, Ted. I'll bug you about it later, I really need to go." Ted smiled. "I can hardly wait," he said sarcastically. Lily laughed and stepped into the fireplace. She slapped her arms to her sides and waited for it to be over. She lost her footing on the landing and fell over.

"Ow!" she cried out as she rubbed her lower back. "Damn it," she muttered as she awkwardly stood up. A voice laughed behind her. "Well that's what you get for not locking your ankles."

Lily turned around and saw Sara, whose hair was up in a messy bun at the top of her head, and she was wearing a baggy black T-shirt that went down to her knees and tight blue jean pants rolled up to her calves. The shirt had a red heart in the middle and in silver and gold writing it said "LOVE GODDESS". "Your hair is up," Lily commented. Sara laughed. "Yeah, well, I was painting and it got in the way."

"Ooh, can I see it?" Lily asked. They walked from the living room to Sara's room in the refinished basement. Her walls were a royal blue with flecks of yellow paint, hand-painted by her. Sara dyed her bed sheets to match the walls, and there was a large canvas at the other side of the room. "Sara, you are a true rebel," Lily said, commenting the room. Sara grinned. "My greatest ambition in life. Tell me how you like it," she said while gesturing to the half-finished painting.

Lily walked up to it and studied it intently. It was of an empty jar on a stool, an upturned bucket, and an unused paintbrush. The only thing was, was that none of the lines touched, so the painting had an empty, emotionless vibe coming from it. Lifeless, was the word Lily decided on. Exactly the way an empty jar, an upturned bucket, and an unused paintbrush would feel! "Oh, Sara," whispered Lily. "You really captured this one."

She could tell Sara was blushing. "It's not like it's a masterpiece of anything."

Lily turned around. "Better than Monet." Sara giggled. "You liar," said Sara. Lily laughed, too. "Okay, I over exaggerated, but it's still really good. One of my favorites, actually."

"I thought you liked the one with the squares," Sara said as she picked up her paintbrush and continued to paint the picture. "I like this one, too," Lily decided. "Oh!" she said suddenly.

Sara stopped and looked at her. "What? What is it?"

Lily walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "What in the world is going on with you and Teddy?"

Sara looked away and blushed. "You blushed!" said Lily excitedly. "You never blush!"

"Shut up," Sara mumbled. "Okay, he's really, really, super cute, and I think I might ask him out over the summer. He told me he likes me and that he'd wait for my decision."

"Awe!" Lily exclaimed. "That is so sweet! Especially for Teddy! Man, I love that kid."

Sara grinned. "It's obvious to anyone who looks that that boy is no longer a boy. He's a man."

"A big, strong man," Lily said in a gruff voice. Sara and her laughed. "By the way," Lily added.

"God, you're just full of questions, aren't you?" Sara interrupted.

"How did you know I was going to ask a question?"

"I'm just good like that."

Lily pushed her lightly. "Shut up. Anyway, I just remembered. You told me you had a surprise. What is it?"

Sara smiled widely and set down her paints. "Lillian Elizabeth Evans, I am going to give you a full, head-to-toe makeover, whether you like it or not." Lily frowned and looked down at her outfit, felt her tangled, unbrushed ponytail, and touched her glasses, which she wore since she forgot to put in her contacts. "Please, God no," she whimpered.

Sara laughed again and said in an Austin Powers-like accent, "It's makeover time, baby."

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS SO GOD DAMN F$ING SHORT!!! I'm sorry, sorry. Just had to get that out. Don't worry, I'm trying, I'm getting better. REVIEW! 


	5. Upcoming Events

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering about the sudden name change, let me explain. I only used the italianchick371 one because I couldn't think of another one. In teh book, "Goodbye, Amanda the Good" there is a character named Citronella, and I've always admired the name. So there. **

* * *

**Ch. 5 "Upcoming Events" **

Recap: Sara laughed again and said in an Austin Powers-like accent, "It's makeover time, baby."

"No," Lily said as she backed up against the opposite wall. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n -"

"Lily," Sara interrupted. "I don't understand. Why not?"

"Because," Lily said proudly. "I'm not ashamed of who I am or how I look."

"I never said you had to be ashamed of yourself to get a makeover," Sara said. "Don't you want to look pretty?"

"Oh, so now I'm not pretty?"

Sara sighed loudly. "You know that's not what I meant, Lily," she said and smiled. "Please?" she whined.

"No."

"But Lily!" she wailed. "I really, really, really want to! I was looking forward to it, too! Puh - leeeze, Lily? Puh – leeeeeze?"

Lily inhaled sharply. "You _really _want to?" Sara nodded her head vigorously. Lily rolled here eyes. "Fine," she said finally.

"Yahoo -" Sara began to exclaim. "But," Lily interrupted.

Sara stopped jumping up and down. "No, Lily, no, please no but."

Lily smiled. "But there has to be a but. I will agree to this only if it happens over the summer. I have too much studying to do this year. There are the OWLs and then we have to prepare for the NEWTs . . ."

"And you think that next year we won't have to do any work at all?" Sara asked and placed one hand on her hip. Lily smiled, "Please?"

Sara sighed. "I guess, if that's my only option."

Lily grinned and hugged her. "Thank you. And it is." Sara laughed. "This was actually easier then I thought," she admitted.

"What was?" asked Lily as she pulled away.

"Getting you to agree. I thought I would have to gag you or something."

Lily giggled. "Well, at least I'm not as transparent as you say I am."

"Oh, you are," reassured Sara. Lily shrugged. "Whatever. Oh! And this way it can be like a surprise for everybody! Like, me leaving school like this -" she gestured to her outfit. "And me coming back looking something like you!"

"Oh, I like that idea," Sara agreed. "What are you going to do to me, anyway?" Lily asked.

"Psshhh, you really think I'll say? No way, Evans, you'll just have to find out for yourself."

"Poop," Lily said. Sara smiled. "Oh, did you know? There's this special on TV where these people go into Dracula's real life castle!" Sara squealed excitedly. "It's suppose to be really haunted and really scary, and I am so jealous of them!"

Lily shivered. "Oh, how creepy. I don't envy them at all."

"Well I do, and I really want to see it, so if you don't mind . . ." Sara broke off looking confused.

Lily waved Sara off. "Go on, Sara, you know you want to. I'll come down later, I want to wait for my stuff."

Sara nodded. "Okay, I'll be in the den," and she ran out the door.

One of the reasons Lily could relate to Sara so well was because they both grew up in a Muggle community. Sara, however, only had one Muggle parent, her father, so she still lived in the Muggle side of town.

Lily began to wander freely around Sara's room. First she went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Instead of the tiny, colorful shirts that usually occupied this space, there were much more baggy shirts, similar to the ones Lily wore, and they were all splashed with paint stains. Lily smiled to herself. She opened the drawer below it and found the shirts that were missing, and the quantity seemed to double. Shirts were hanging out of the drawer and the ones that absolutely could not fit were lying on the floor.

"Of course," Lily muttered. She went over to Sara's desk and saw a pile of folded parchment lying in the corner. Lily picked one up and opened it cautiously. "A letter from Sirius," Lily muttered.

"Oh Lily, I forgot -" Lily heard Sara call from behind her. "Hey, Sara," Lily called. "Come here a minute."

Lily heard Sara's footsteps come up behind her and stop. "it's a commercial right now so I'm okay . . ." Sara broke off as she saw what was in Lily's hand. "You little sneak!" she exclaimed as she snatched the letter away from Lily. "You didn't read it or anything, did you?" Lily shook her head and Sara breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Why were you snooping around my things?"

Lily shrugged. "It was either do that or watch your special with you."

Oh, Lily, you really should see it," Sara said happily. "There's suppose to be, like this curse on it. Did you know that that castle was where the man who killed his father and brother trained him to become a knight?" Lily shook her head again. "Oh, it is so cool. And then there's this room where these two twins were killed and then there are the _dungeons_ that have blood on the walls and -" Lily placed a hand over Sara's mouth. "I am much too squeamish to be hearing any of this," she said.

Sara removed Lily's hand. "Alright, I'll stop. You know, if I never got my letter I think I would want to be a historian and study haunted castles and stuff. What would you have done?"

Lily sat down on the bed and thought. "Well, I wanted to be either a librarian or a book keeper," she said thoughtfully. Sara snorted. "Anyway," Lily went on, ignoring Sara's comment. "I think I would want to be a teacher."

"What kind of teacher?" Sara asked as she sat down next to Lily.

Lily thought again. "A history teacher," she decided. "World history, not English. American history does interest me, though."

Sara nodded. "I've always wanted to go to America."

"Well I'm going o move there," Lily said proudly. "No way!" exclaimed Sara. "When?"

"Once I finish school," replied Lily. "I', going to move to Hawaii."

"Ooh, how exotic," teased Sara. Lily smiled. "I know, isn't it. But I would have to make sure my husband agrees with it. But if he doesn't, too bad."

Sara punched the air. "Power to the people," she laughed. "Remember when we would sit in out dorm room and talk about who we would someday marry?"

Lily nodded. "I do."

Sara grabbed a pillow and squeezed it next to her stomach. "Let's do it again, then. Okay, this time only out of the people in our year. Just Gryffindor, for starters. Let's go with . . . Simon Good. You go first."

"Simon Good," Lily pondered. "Well, he's pretty cute, and he has decent grades, and he's not a bully or anything . . . so I would have to go with a yes. Okay, you next. Uh, Remus Lupin! Go."

"Remus, Remus, Remus. Okay, he's hot, a true gentleman, has a great personality, and knows how to treat a woman. So I'll give him a yes. Now you. Um, Peter Pettigrew!"

Lily made a face. "Gross, not Peter!"

Sara grinned. "You have to," she told her.

Lily scratched her ear. "Well," she said slowly. "Uh, he's short, he looks like a mouse, he never stops complaining, and he does that weirs twitchy thing. So he is a definite no."

Sara laughed like crazy. "Oh, Lily, that was just plain cruel."

Lily nodded. Do what I can. You're turn. Let's go with, Sirius Black."

Sara paused. "Sirius Black: one of the sexiest men alive, yes, but you won't catch me telling him that anytime soon. If his ego is fed even more, it will explode. Um, he's really funny, I don't know much about his personality, only that sex lingers on that boy's mind every second of his life." Lily released a small smile and couldn't help but agree. "He's cure," Sara continued, "but I honestly don't see him as any more than a snog partner. Okay, you're turn. The only one left is James Potter."

Lily paused, too. "Well, I really don't know much about him, since we barely ever talk. He's the Quidditch team captain, so he knows how to apply himself, he's okay looking -"

"_Just _okay looking? What is wrong with you?" Sara interrupted. "He is so hot! Maybe even hotter than Black!"

Lily just shrugged. "Well, okay, he's cute, but I don't really pay attention to that sort of thing."

"Well what do you pay attention to?"

Lily adjusted her glasses. "Personality, I suppose. I just can't judge a guy based on just his looks. I just can't."

"Weird," Sara commented. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I want food."

Lily laughed. "Let's go then." she followed Sara out of her room and into the kitchen.

Lily heard a thump behind her coming from the living room. "What was that?" Sara asked not looking up from her sandwich. "I'll go and look," Lily offered. She walked into the living room. "What a sight to see," Lily commented. Ted turned around. "Oh, hey Lils," he greeted.

Lily looked at her bag that was stuck in the fireplace. "Um, what are you doing?"

Ted wiped off his forehead. "Well, I tried to floo over but, as you can see, your baggage kind of got stuck up the chimney and I forgot my wand." He grinned sheepishly.

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. "_Accio trunk,_" she said and her trunk flew out from the chimney and landed gracefully at her side. Ted panted a, "Thanks," and continued to catch his breath.

"Say," he said. "Is uh, Sara here?"

"Well it is her house," Lily answered while trying not to smile. "I'll go get her," she offered. Ted grinned. "Thanks."

Lily walked into the kitchen. "Sara," she hissed. Sara looked up with a mouthful of potatoe salad. "Wha'?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Got tired of the sandwich, did you?"

Sara swallowed. "Naw, I just finished it. What?"

Lily smirked. "Teddy's here," she said innocently.

Sara choked. "What?" she hissed loudly. "When did he get here?"

"Just now."

Sara stood up and instantly started to brush herself off. "How do I look?" she asked. "Like Sara," responded Lily.

Sara snorted. "Thanks, I never knew that," she said sarcastically. "okay," she said as she held her chin up. "I'm going in."

Lily patted her on the arm. "Good luck."

Sara grinned softly. "Okay then," and she walked into the living room. Lily sat down at the table and waited. She heard Ted laugh, then a couple minutes later Sara came back in and sat down. "What happened?" Lily asked as she watched Sara resume eating.

"What makes you think something happened?" Sara asked casually.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, Williams. Spill it."

Sara leaned back into her chair. "I just don't really know if I like him like that any more. I mean, I can tell that he REALLY likes me, and I'm not sure if I'm over him or not."

Lily looked at her sympathetically. "There are plenty other fish in the sea," she quoted. Sara looked up and smiled sadly. "I guess."

"Good," Lily said happily. "So," she began, "Have you selected yet another eligible bachelor?"

Sara smiled widely and nodded. "Well who is it?" Lily pressed.

"Sirius Black," Sara said proudly. Lily's jaw dropped.

* * *

So what if this chapter isn't long? From my loving reviewers, I have learned that I shouldn't care, and I don't. I just want to give my thanks to:

Lady Cantara, freakin-person, soccerchic1989, lilred-07, Annmarie Aspasia, BeCkY6, InLuvWitRupert, kluvhp, Ronniekinsgrl, reagan-felton, Robyn.

There are a bunch of you who have me on author alert and aren't reviewing, but I'm not complaining! As long as you know I exist.


	6. Time is Running Out

I personally don't like this chapter. If you agree with me, tell me and I'll be sure to change it. This chapter, if you would like to know, is named after the Muse song "Our Time is Running Out". I'm almost positive that's the group and title, but not 100 sure. More like 75.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 6 "Time is Running Out" **

"Lily! God dammit, Lily wake _up!_" Sara screamed. Lily just yawned and turned over. Sara threw her head back and groaned. "Why me," she whined to the ceiling. She looked back down at Lily and watched her tun over so she was lying on her stomach. Sara walked up to Lily, stood on her butt and balanced herself. She stood there for a full three seconds before Lily noticed. She flipped over quickly and Sara was now standing on her stomach.

"Ah!" Lily cried out and pushed Sara off. Lily sat up and held her stomach. "Sara," she groaned. Sara got up from the ground and rubbed her leg. "You really are strong when you're half-asleep, did you know that?"

"Sara," Lily groaned again.

"What, are you dying?" Sara asked as she walked over to Lily. "I'm sorry, I wasn't suppose to wind up on your _stomach,_"

"Wait a minute," Lily muttered. She screamed loudly and paused. "Okay, I'm good," she said and she stood up. "Why were you standing on my stomach?"

"Like I said, I wasn't suppose to end up there. You really need to get ready, by the way. We need to leave like, NOW."

Lily gasped. "No we don't."

"Uh, yeah we do."

Lily gasped again, grabbed her toothbrush and raced into the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she screeched. "We're going to miss the train!"

"Hey, don't you go blaming me. I tried to wake you up."

"You know that you could have woken me up sooner if you had to," Lily called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Lily?"

"What."

"We actually have about two hours before we have to go." Sara heard the water stop suddenly and a confused Lily Evans walked out of the bathroom. "You mean you woke me up an hour early and scared me half to death about missing the train that we couldn't miss even if we tried?"

"That sounds about right, yes."

Lily blinked. "If I wasn't so tired right now I would be really pissed, just so you know."

"Oh, I know."

"Good," Lily said as she walked slowly back into the bathroom. "Hey, 'Ara?" Sara heard Lily call. "Lily, I can barely understand you, so you might want to repeat that," Sara told her. Lily walked back into Sara's room and took out the toothbrush she had in her mouth. "You know what I was thinking about?" she asked.

"Uh, no. What?"

Lily stuck the toothbrush back in her mouth. "Ah was tinking 'bout you Sirius."

Sara smiled. "Ah, yes, I now know exactly what you just said. But just as a precaution, can you say all that again but without the toothbrush?"

Lily held up one finger and walked back into the bathroom. Sara heard Lily gargle water, spit, and repeat. Lily walked back out of the bathroom carrying her toothbrush and a towel. She put away her toothbrush and wiped her mouth off with the towel. "I was thinking about you and Sirius and that letter he sent you," she said.

Sara's smile shrank. "Well what about it?"

Lily shrugged and sat down beside Sara. "I was just wondering why he sent it. And if you would have told me if I had never found it."

Sara hesitated and nodded her head. "Of course I would have told you. I just forgot about it. See, he sent it to me about a month ago about how he was planning on running away. That's why I forgot about it."

Lily gasped. "He was going to run away? But why?"

"Well," Sara started. "I don't know if you know this, but Sirius doesn't exactly have a very loving family. He did run away, and he's now staying with James Potter and his family. And before you ask about why he sent it, I started talking to Sirius last year, and we became . . . close. Closer, I should say, and he wanted to let me know. Does that answer pretty much everything?"

"I guess so," Lily shrugged. She got up and placed the towel back in the bathroom and walked back out. "I guess I never thought of that possibility before. And I never knew why he hated his brother so much. I just thought it was like me and Petunia."

"It kind of is. The only difference is that his brother is a whiny, slimy, disgusting, filthy, lying, stuck-up, nauseating, spoiled, rude mother -"

Lily placed a hand over Sara's mouth. "I think we get the point."

Sara moved Lily's hand. "Come on, we have to get ready to leave and we just wasted like, five minutes."

"Oh, the horror," Lily teased. "Wait, I thought we had like two hours."

"Well, it's more like eleven minutes, but you can look at it either way," Sara said calmly.

Lily stared at Sara, then laughed. "Sure we do, Sara," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm serious. That's why I'm already ready."

Lily kept staring at Sara. "You're serious, aren't you?" Sara nodded. Lily blinked. "Let me see a clock," she muttered. Sara showed her the clock on her dresser and Lily's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're right!" she screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have told me the truth the first time, you turd." Sara laughed as she watched Lily race to her trunk and pull clothes out anxiously. "What time is it?" she asked frantically.

Sara checked the time again. "We have between five to three minutes until we have to leave."

"Well I guess I'll have to skip the shower," she growled.

"I guess so," Sara chuckled. "Oh, so you think this is amusing?" Lily asked fiercely. Sara nodded her head and giggled. "Hilarious," she said.

Lily pulled on her socks and grabbed the brush. She quickly brushed her hair, threw it up in a messy ponytail, grabbed her glasses and dragged Sara out the door. "Did you eat breakfast already?"

"Mm hmm. But I don't think you have enough time, since we have to go like, now."

"I hate you!" Lily called over her shoulder as she raced out the door. "Love you, too," Sara yelled back. "Come on, Mum we have to go!" Sara yelled up the stairs. She too ran out of the door, then she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God, Lily, our trunks!" she said suddenly.

Lily stuck her head out the window. "Well go and get them!" she yelled back. Lily's still mad, Sara thought as she ran back to her room and grabbed the two trunks. She pulled the trunks with all her might about two feet closer to the door. "Oh yeah, I can do this," she muttered. "Bullshit." She took out her wand, levitated the bags and ran down the stairs. "I got 'em!" she called as she stuffed the bags in the trunk of the car. She slid into the backseat next to Lily. "Let's go," she said to her mother.

As she pulled out of the driveway, her mother looked into the rearview mirror and said, "You two girls are lucky if you make it with even one minute to spare."

"Yeah, and I wonder whose fault that is," Lily murmured under her breath. Sara snorted and responded, "Not mine."

Once they got to the station, Sara and Lily hastily got their trunks and hurried to Platform 9 ¾. They ran through the barrier, and got onto the train. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, if we had somehow missed the train . . ."

"You would have killed me," finished Sara. Lily smiled. "Exactly."

Sara laughed. "Well then, since we didn't miss it, I guess I could be considered a saint."

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a flying pig that flew crookedly down the aisle and landed on top of her head. "What the hell!" Lily screamed. She heard laughing and looked up and saw Sirius Black laughing so hard he was using the wall for support. "I – you . . . HA!" he sputtered and burst out laughing, even harder than he was a minute ago.

Sara pulled the pig off of Lily's head and threw it at Sirius. He stopped laughing and rubbed his head where the pig had hit him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Um, I don't know. I know it's not for the flying pig that nearly beaned Lily in the head," she said with a smile playing on her lips. "Right," Sirius said smoothly as he stood up. "Uh, I'll see you later, Williams."

"Right back at you, Black."

Sirius flashed a charming lopsided smile and disappeared into a compartment. Sara was smiling and kept staring at the spot where Sirius just stood. Lily swiveled around and looked Sara in the eye. "You were just flirting with Sirius Black," she informed her.

Sara's smile widened. "I know."

"He's just going to end up hurting you."

Sara stood up straight. "Not if I have a say in it." Lily smiled. "Good. Come on, let's go find a compartment." She walked up to one and looked through the glass. "This one's full."

Sara checked the next compartment. "So is this one."

"And this one."

"Same with this one."

"This one's packed."

"This one isn't, but I don't like her."

"No room anywhere in this one."

"I've never even seen any of these people."

"Is there a free compartment _anywhere?_" Lily complained.

Sara smiled and opened the door to the last one. "This one has room." Lily peered into the compartment and saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and a girl Lily vaguely knew who's name was Tanya Huggins all staring at her.

* * *

Okay, I just have a couple comments to a few people, if I forgot you, I am really sorry, it's just that I literally only have about a minute to do this. If I forgot you, tell me and I'll be sure to include you next time. I just want to say that I love all my reviewers, I am getting so many, many more than I expected. Love ya guys. 

**Lady Cantara**: yes! you are once again first! woo hoo. anyway, i promise you that lily will NOT be preppish. that pretty much ruins the whole point of the story, don't you think?

**The all mighty and powerfulM: **i don't know if you know this, but your review was "d". it's okay, though. you know about me and you actually reviewed. yay!!!

**kluvhp: **yes! i mentioned you! and now i'm mentioning you again!

**hikaru: **I REMEMBER YOU!! thank you for reviewing the seventh year. i guess you want an explination now, huh? okay, it was fun writing it at first, then i hated it, i didn't like where it was going, i didn't really care about what i was putting in the chapters, so none of it maked sense. was it really good? i thought it was poorly written and had a terrible plot, but that's just me, and i don't think i'll be publishing it again. SORRY IF YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED!!!!


	7. Confrontations

**Ch. 7 "Confrontations"**

Recap: Lily peered into the compartment and saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and a girl Lily vaguely knew who's name was Tanya Huggins all staring at her.

Lily gulped. Oh, please, not them, she thought. "Oh, please, not them," she whispered frantically to Sara.

Sara looked questionably at her. "What's that matter?" she asked.

"I . . . I just don't know them that well," Lily said lamely. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"You're letting all the good air out," Sirius called loudly. "Either you're in or you're out, make a decision already."

"Shut up, you!" Sara called back. "You don't have to be so God damn ignorant."

"Uh, that sentence didn't make that mush sense, since you obviously have no bloody clue what the term ignorant actually means."

Sara marched up to Sirius and looked him straight in the eye. "I know very well what ignorant means. What I meant was that you were being very ignorant because you were are blind to the predicament that Lily is currently in."

There were several glances toward Lily, and they only caused her to blush even more. "It's really okay, Sara," she mumbled and strongly wished for the power to sink into the walls. I can't believe I'm so embarrassed, she scolded herself. Stop it. You are so childish. Petunia was right.

"See," Sirius said and he pointed a finger directly at Lily. "She's fine! And you're still letting the good air out!" Lily quickly turned around and shut the door.

"Thank you," James said. Lily smiled sheepishly and Tanya shot her an unnoticed glare.

"And," Sirius continued with his finger still pointed at Lily, "You two didn't even ask to come in here!"

Lily felt heat rise up on her cheeks and she turned around to open the door. "Don't move, Lily," Sara commanded. "We're not going anywhere. I'll simple ask. Remus," she said sweetly and turned towards him. "May we please stay, as there is no room anywhere else?"

Remus blinked and looked at Sirius. Sirius started to mouth something to Remus and Sara called out, "Shut your pie hole, Black, I didn't ask for your commentary," without even turning around. Sirius made a rude hand gesture towards her back and slumped in his seat.

Remus looked back up at Sara. "Well, I suppose you could stay," he said weakly. Sara smiled again. "Thank you. Now then," she said as she once again faced Sirius. "I believe that we are allowed to stay here, as you do not own this compartment and I do not see your name anywhere."

Sirius took out his wand in a heartbeat and pointed it towards a wall. "And that does not mean you can write it anywhere," Sara snapped. Sirius grumbled and put his wand away.

Why does he listen? Lily wondered. Sara's voice interrupted Lily's musings. "We're staying," Sara said brightly. She looked at a tiny gap between James and Tanya. "Excuse me," she said politely and she shoved herself in between them. "Ah, now that's better. Hi, James." Sara smiled when she saw Tanya's death glare. Sara positioned herself in a more comfortable position. She sighed happily and looked up at Lily. "Well, aren't you going to sit down?" she asked expectantly. Lily nodded quickly and took a seat between Sirius and Peter, across from Sara.

There was a moment of silence. "So," Sara said uncertainly, feeling the urge to start a conversation.

"So what?" Tanya snapped. Sara raised an eyebrow. Lily smiled. Bad move, she thought silently to herself.

"Excuse you," Sara said with a hint of attitude. "Are you blind? Because if you weren't you would have seen that I was not talking to you, and I am only doing so now because I am forced. And are you deaf? Because if you weren't you would have been able to hear that I was not talking to you, because if I was I would have added your name to the 'So'. And don't you dare get smart with me, missy because I am not afraid to beat up English bitches like yourself."

Tanya snorted. "Sure, sweetie. You just keep telling yourself that. And, f.y.i., loser, you're English, too. Or are you just not capable of handling all that information in that tiny little brain of yours at one time?"

Sirius whistled softly. "Cat fight," he whispered.

Sara laughed. "Number one, don't call me sweetie, because girls don't call girls sweeties. Now if you were a lesbian, and I think you've shown all the signs, you would have to be cheating on James, and I just won't let you do that. Number two, do I look blonde to you? No, I don't. I am a brunette, 'sweetie', and I have plenty more thinking space than your slutty self."

Lily chuckled. Nice call, Sara. Tanya's head snapped up and she looked at Lily. "Shut up," she snapped.

Sara stood up. "No, bitch, you shut up!" she shouted. "I will not allow you to tell - no, wait, _command_ my best friend to shut up, when you do not have the authority!"

Sirius stood up, too. "Hey, no violence," he said and he looked ready to block Sara. She made a face. "Oh, don't you worry. I wouldn't touch that thing even if you paid me."

Tanya gasped and stomped her foot. "I will not be talked to like this! James!" she shrieked as she looked at him. "Aren't you going to say _anything?_"

"Number three," Sara interrupted loudly. "If you knew anything about me, which you don't, you would have known that I am in fact not English, but American, you shit head," she muttered.

Tanya gasped again. "JAMES!" she shrieked. "Do _something!"_

James opened and closed his mouth and looked helplessly at Sirius. Sirius shrugged and James mouthed, "Thanks."

"_JAMES!_"

"Okay, okay," James said and he stood up. "Uh, okay, Sara? You don't have to get so defensive, 'cause I know Tanya didn't mean it." Sara opened her mouth to protest but Sirius covered it with his hand.

"Tanya," James continued. "Erm, okay, uh . . . don't snap at Lily . . ." Lily's smile was full of gratitude, but Tanya still muttered darkly in her direction. She flipped her hair. "Anything else?" Tanya asked impatiently.

James looked confused again. "Not that I can think of," he said slowly.

There was another pause. "Okay," Sirius said uncertainly. "Well . . . who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

James smiled and sat down, and was soon joined by Remus, Peter and Tanya, who was leaning on James. She kissed his neck and James gently pushed her away. "Not now," he whispered. Tanya sulked and glared at Lily again. She completely ignored Sara.

Sara sat down to play, too but was yanked up by Lily. "Bathroom, now," Lily commanded. "Be back in a sec," Sara told the guys. She followed Lily into the one-person bathroom and locked the door. "What's up?" she asked. She flipped down the toilet seat and sat down.

"Two things. Number one, where exactly were you from in America?"

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

"Okay, number two -"

"Did you notice we both number everything?" Sara interrupted.

Lily smiled. "You got me into the habit. Anyway, what the hall was all that about?"

Sara blinked. "Oh, you mean with Tanya?"

"No, I mean with you and Napoleon."

"Oh, well in that case I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lily groaned and sank down to the floor. "Sarcasm, Sara, that was sarcasm. I mean with you and Tanya, just now. Remember?"

"Well, of course I remember."

"_Well then tell me!_"

Sara opened her mouth then laughed. "Do you know that when we're with people, you're as quiet as a mouse, but when it's just you and me, you're so . . . spontaneous."

"Well, I know now," Lily mumbled. "You're stalling, Sara. I mean, that temper literally came out of the blue. What is it with the two of you?"

"Well . . . the only thing to say is that this is how it's always been. Let's see, first year: we were nice to each other, then all of a sudden she trips me in the hall, gives me a bruise the size of my fist on my knee, and doesn't apologize! Fifth year: it's been four years since we've spoken. She comes up to me, FINALLY says that she's sorry, and so we're, 'acquaintances' again. Remember when I was dating Billy Ford?" Sara asked and Lily nodded.

"Well, the reason we broke up was because I caught him and _her _making out in this broom closet, or something. I found out that she seduced him or something and said that I dumped him without telling him, or some bullshit like that. But by the time I found out what _she _did it was too late. I had already kicked Billy in the . . ." she trailed off. "Then, last year, she spreads this rumor about me that I sleep around! And with some of the _teachers!_ I mean, the nerve of her! I punched her in the face, and we haven't even been in the same room up until three minutes ago."

Lily sighed. "Wow."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I know. Isn't she such a bitch?"

Lily laughed. "Yeah. She keeps looking at me, too. I mean, she literally will not stop. It's about every ten minutes, but still."

"I wonder what that's all about."

"Me, too," Lily agreed. "It's really weird, like I get this creepy, "I know where you live", stalker kind of feeling."

"Nice description," Sara commented. Lily laughed. There was a knock on the door and they stopped talking. "What?" Sara called.

"Hurry up," called a voice. Sara rolled her eyes again. "Well, this bonding experience is officially ruined." Lily nodded and followed Sara out of the bathroom. On the way back to the compartment, Lily opened an empty compartment. "Hey," she said to Sara. "Look."

Sara peered into the compartment. "It's nice, I'd rather piss Tanya off. Let's go, I'll bet she misses us."

Lily snorted. "Right behind you."

Sara ran up and opened the door to the Marauder's compartment "Hey you!" Sara exclaimed. She slid into her seat in between James and Tanya. "Miss me?" she asked cheerfully. Tanya snorted quietly.

"What was that, dearie?" Sara asked loudly and put a hand to her ear. "o you mind repeating that?"

"No," Tanya muttered. Lily smiled and leaned back in her seat. This is going to be a long train ride, she thought.

* * *

Who cares about length, I'll just add alot of chapters. Works for me. Okay, a couple of you might have been confused with Ch. 6, or 5, or whatever. This is basically what's happened: Sara obviously wants to give Lily a makeover. She made the request over Easter break of their 6th year. Thay are currently returning to Hogwarts from that break. I don't want the change to happen now, I want it to happen before 7th year. So yeah. Sorry about whatever chapter confused you, I forget which one it is. It confused me too, but I'm currently too lazy to fix it.

There are a couple reviwes that were brought to my attention, sadly I cannot respond to all of them because once again, I don't have that mush time. If I forgot you, tell me. So here ya go:

**Cherry: **I am going to let them wear "muggly" clothes UNDERNEATH the school robes, since, Harry does it. But only when they go out and stuff. I don't really know any wizard outfits or anything, but since it is a private school and whatnot, they are wearing uniforms.

**CaramelD**: As far as I'm concerened, Sara is not evil. But then again, who knows?

Two is enough for now.


	8. Confrontations Part II

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 8 "Confrontations Part II" **

Lily noticed, as she was staring motionlessly out the train window, that there were less farms and the trees had become more dense. "I think we're almost there," she said and looked away. Remus was reading, she noticed. Peter was asleep, Tanya had her head in James's lap, and Sara and Sirius were in a deep conversation. She blushed, sensing that no one had heard her and looked out the window again.

"Okay," Lily heard James say. Lily stole a glance at him. He put his Quidditch magazine down and was looking for her. "Do you know when?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak and was interrupted by someone on the loudspeaker. James looked over at Sirius and Sara. "Hey, could you guys keep it down? I can't really hear." They stopped talking and they all listened.

"_Attention students: The Hogwarts Express will be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the next ten minutes, will the students please prepare for the feast -"_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, we get it," Sara interrupted. "So anyway . . ." She whispered something in Sirius's ear and he nodded and whispered something back.

Lily smiled, her mind racing with impossible answers for why Sara and Sirius were acting that way.

"Well, I guess that answered my question," James said. Lily looked over at him and smiled. Tanya suddenly yawned loudly and reached her arm up to James's head. She wrapped her hand around the back of James's neck and pulled his head down forcefully into a ferocious lip-lock. She opened her eyes, glanced at Lily and smiled.

Lily's eyes widened and turned away. Okay, Lily thought, so she wants to make me jealous. Yeah right, like that'll happen.

She felt the train start to slow down and she stood up. She went to her baggage, got out her robe and put it over her uniform, which she had put on earlier that morning. Sara looked up. "Oh! Right, we have to change." She looked down at her baggy jeans and shirt that she had thrown on. "Okay, I really need to change. Lily, come with me."

"Why do girls always have to travel in packs?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Because," Sara said.

"Because why?"

"Because! Come, Lillian."

"I wonder why she didn't ask Tanya to go," said Peter once he had woken up.

"Yeah, I wonder why, too," Sirius said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "God, Peter, you really need to catch up." Peter shrugged and picked up a piece of candy.

Sara and Lily walked over to the bathroom. "Why do girls always travel in packs?" Lily repeated. Sara shrugged. "I just do it because I like the company. God only knows what those other girls are thinking. Great, just great, someone's in the bathroom." Sara walked up to the door and pounded on it. "Hey you, hurry up in there!"

"Go to hell!" replied the other person.

"Gladly," Sara muttered. "Come on, I guess we have to find an empty compartment since SOME PEOPLE!" she screamed into the door. "Seemed to have forgotten their manners. But I don't mind. Let's hit the road, Jack."

Lily chuckled. "Ooh, this one's empty." Sara peered into the room. "It's not worthy of my presence," she decided.

"Okay then. Uh . . . this other one is the last one that's empty, all the other ones are taken."

"It'll do. Close the door."

Lily closed the door and sat down. "Hey, what were you and Sirius talking about?"

Sara buttoned up her shirt. "Uh, nothing." She caught Lily's glare and sighed. "Okay, I'm only telling you 'cause I know you won't tell. Me and Sirius are planning a huge prank on Tanya."

Lily smiled. "For once, I actually don't mind. She deserves it, too. So what are you going to do?"

Sara frowned. "Well, that's the thing. We haven't come up with any original ideas yet. Either it's too complicated or it's been done before. My brain is now on strike and is threatening to go into self-destruct mode."

"I'll try and think of something, if that means anything."

Sara smiled. "I think it will help. You have a very unique mind, but you're so quiet that nobody can hear it! Man, do I need new shoes."

"Nobody can hear my mind?"

"Exactly. Okay, I'm good, let's go." Sara led the way back to the compartment. "You know, as an added bonus to that makeover that you purposely delayed, I am going to give you the confidence boost of the century."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Lily asked curiously.

"I," Sara said, and she paused. "Okay, I honestly have no clue how, but don't worry, it'll come to me. I'll have an epiphany. God will connect to me in a magical zephyr that will blow my hair and excite me to no end, like if you have four espressos right in a row, then a sugar cookie. Yeah, that's right, a zephyr."

Lily laughed. "I can see it now. You've really had four espressos and a sugar cookie before?"

Sara opened the door and walked in. "Of course."

"Of course what?" asked Sirius.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm pregnant."

Both Sirius's and Remus's jaws dropped. "What?" they both yelled in unison. Sara raised her eyebrows. "Jeez, I was joking! Man, what's the big deal, anyway?"

Remus blushed and looked down. "Hey, I'm just the father-figure around here," Sirius answered. Sara snorted. "Sure. Ooh, yay, we stopped."

Lily looked out the window, even though she could barely see anything. "It's pretty dark out," she commented and pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"I know," James answered. "Come on, guys. And girls," he added once he heard Sara's growl. "Let's go now so we get a free carriage. We can all fit in one, right?" He looked around and counted everybody.

"We should," Remus answered. "The carriages are big enough."

James nodded. "Alright then, let's hit the road."

"You forgot the 'Jack' part," commented Sara.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's a Muggle thing. Right Lily?" Lily nodded uncertainly and looked down again. Sara noticed the shyness and sighed. We really need to fix that, she thought.

Tanya stood up and stretched again. "Man, was I out. I don't think I've _ever _slept that long!" she said and threw herself against James. "I want a hug," she pouted. James smiled and hugged her, but Lily couldn't help but notice that the smile seemed forced. Weird, she thought as she stepped into the hallway. Sara followed her, then the Marauders, and Tanya brought up the rear.

"Man, I can't wait to eat," Sirius said once he stepped off the train.

"I know," agreed Sara. "I am so hungry." The group walked to the first carriage they saw and went inside. Sirius, who was the last one in, had a disgusted look on his face. "What is it?" Remus asked.

Sirius winced. "I saw my _brother_," he said darkly. Everyone except Tanya nodded knowingly. "So what?" she asked snappishly. Lily was getting the idea that she didn't like Sirius that much.

Sirius grimaced but was able to hold a straight face. "It's nothing."

Tanya shrugged and leaned on James. "Sure it is," she said sarcastically and smirked.

Both Sirius and Sara shot her death glares. "Why you little -" Sara started. Lily reached over and covered her mouth. "Come on, Sara, not now," she whispered. Sara leaned back in her seat and gritted her teeth.

Lily leaned back, too and looked out the window again. "You know," she said suddenly. Everyone looked at her expectantly and Lily blushed again. "What?" Sara asked.

Lily shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that . . . I mean, once this year is over, then the next year is over, we're out in the real world. It just seems really close now."

Everyone paused and thought about it. "I guess it kind of is," James said finally. "I've always felt really sheltered with the thought of going back to Hogwarts, and now we only get to do it one more time."

There was another pause. "Well, as long as we can use magic outside of school, I'm good," announced Sirius.

Sara looked at Lily and smiled. "I never thought of it that way," she said. "Remember that whole unique mind thing? That's exactly what I'm talking about."

Lily grinned. "It wasn't that unique. It was just more sudden."

Sara groaned loudly. "That whole modesty thing is really old, Lily. We need to fix that, too."

Lily smiled. "Sounds exciting."

"Oh, it will be," Sara reassured. "After all, a zephyr only comes once in a lifetime."

"You're sure it'll be a zephyr?" Lily asked.

Sara smiled widely. "I would bet my life on it if I could."

Sirius looked around. "Okay then. Er, am I the only one who has no idea what just happened?"

James shook his head. "You're not alone, Padfoot."

Lily laughed silentlyto herself and looked out the window (AGAIN). "Oh, good, we're here," she announced. "Finally," she added.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers, that's all I have to say. 


	9. Anger Management

**Ch. 9 "Anger Management"**

"We're there?" Sara asked excitedly.

Tanya sighed exasperatedly. "No, Williams, we're not. Evans only says, 'We're here' when we're not."

Everyone looked at Sara expectantly but she only smiled sweetly. "Well then, I'm glad I asked," she replied. The group blinked in unison.

Lily felt the carriage stop and stood up. "Well, would you look at that, we're here." Sara snickered and stood up, also. "Come on, Black," she said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Can I get a please?"

"No."

Sirius stood up anyway. "I'm only standing up because I want to eat. Just so you know," he told her. Sara snorted. She jumped off the carriage first then walked with Lily up to the castle.

"That was unexpected," Lily said quietly.

"What was? And why are you speaking so softly?"

"You not yelling at Tanya."

"Huggins, Lily, say Huggins. Calling her Tanya gives her a sense of respect. And we don't want that."

"Okay then, Huggins. Why didn't you yell at her?"

Sara grinned wickedly. "I need to make the prank unexpected. If I'm nice to her she won't see it coming."

"But since you're acting differently, wouldn't she see it coming anyway?"

Sara paused. "Shut up."

Lily laughed. "I can't wait until the prank happens. When is it going to happen, anyway?"

"Well, just for the sake of suspense, I'm thinking around next year."

"Oh, okay," Lily said. "Oh, do you smell that?" They had just walked into the Great Hall and the smell of pumpkins filled the room. "Maybe they scented the pumpkins or something."

Sara snorted. "Right, Lily. They scented the pumpkins so they would smell like pumpkins. That was smooth."

The two girls sat down near the end of the table, farthest away from the Head Table, where Professor Dumbledore was smiling happily at the entering students. "Well, they never smelled so rich, though," argued Lily. "They just smelled like regular pumpkins."

"They do not smell any different. Watch, I'll show you. Oy, Sirius!"

Sirius, who just walked through the door, walked over and sat down across the table from the two girls. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Do the pumpkins smell any different?" Sara asked. Sirius sniffed. "I don't know, I'll ask. Hey, James!"

James walked over with Tanya and sat down next to Sirius. "Yeah?"

"Do the pumpkins smell any different?"

James sniffed, too. "I have a cold, so I don't really know. Maybe Peter knows. Peter!"

Lily sank down in her seat. "It's not that big of a deal," she whispered to Sara.

"Yes it is," replied Sara. "I need to show you that you're wrong. And stop blushing, the color clashes with your hair."

Peter walked over to the table and sat down next to Tanya, who was next to James. Tanya wrinkled her nose and moved closer to James at the sight of him. Peter narrowed his eyes, walked around to the other side of the table, and sat down next to Sara. "What's up?"

"Peter," James said, "do the pumpkins smell any different today?" Peter sniffed the air and stopped. "You know, there's something different about it, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Why don't we ask Remus?" said Sara.

"He had a stomachache and had to go to the Hospital Wing," James answered. "He didn't feel too good."

"He didn't look that sick a few minutes ago," commented Lily. "I didn't even see him leave."

"Well, he has an ailment that can cause very sudden side effects, like stomach or head aches."

"Oh. I never knew that," Sara said.

Sirius smelled a nearby pumpkin and said, "Oh, I get it now! They smell the same, the odor is just stronger today."

"I told you," Lily said quietly to Sara. Sara grinned. "Sod off, you."

Sirius looked up at the Head Table. "OY, PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" he shouted. Dumbledore looked at him and smiled. "Yes?" he said.

"WHEN CAN WE EAT?"

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN BLACK, THIS IS NO QUIDDITCH MATCH!" Professor McGonnagle yelled back.

"CAN DO, PROFESSOR!" Sirius looked back at the group. "He said he doesn't know when the food's coming."

Sara snickered. "Sure he did, Black."

"Oh, so we're back on surnames again?"

"Sort of. You're a little late on that one, if you didn't already know."

"Well, Williams," Sirius said and held up his chin. "It was merely a trick question, so on the end you and the one who is late."

Sara laughed and tilted her chin up. "You think you're better then me, _Sirius?_"

"Well, _Sara, _I have no idea."

Lily chuckled and looked at the main doors. "When are those first years coming?" she asked. "I'm starving."

"Doesn't anybody ever eat before this?" James asked suddenly. "Does anybody else notice that everyone is starving to death by the time we get here?"

"I do," said Peter.

"Well you don't count. Anyone else?"

A fifth year who was sitting on the other side of Lily looked at James and said, "I do."

James blinked. "Okay."

Tanya squeezed James's arm. "Hush, baby, look at Dumbledore."

Everyone looked up at Dumbledore. He stood up and smiled. "I know you all are very hungry, so I will cut to the chase. Tuck in!"

"Food, food, food, food, food," Sirius chanted under his breath. "Quiet, Sirius," James said.

"Yeah, shut up," Tanya added. Sirius didn't hear, but Lily did. I can't believer her, thought Lily. She really needs to grow up. "Grow up," she whispered fiercely to Tanya. Tanya's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Don't tell me what to do, Red," she warned.

"My name isn't Red, so don't call me that," Lily whispered back.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want."

Lily's eyes turned to slits and her mouth was set in a line. "You really need to grow up, Huggins. The world doesn't revolve around you're fat, ego-crazed head. It never has and it never will. Sara was right, there is something wrong with you. Life was perfect before you came along, so fuck off."

Nobody but Tanya had heard that. The rest of the group was looking desperately at Dumbledore, waiting him to bring out the food. Tanya grimaced her teeth. "You _will _pay for that, Red," she muttered.

"I said _DON'T CALL ME THAT!_" Lily screeched as she stood up. The whole Hall was staring at her, but she didn't notice. "You will pay for that," she said quietly and ran out of the Hall and towards the portrait hole. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked a panting, out of breath Lily Evans.

"Uh," Lily stammered. "Damn it! I forgot about that! Fuck!"

"You'd better watch your mouth, young lady," said a shocked Fat Lady. Lily, who was too angry to respond, raced down the corridor, looking for a place to be alone. She ran towards a pair of double doors that led to the Great Hall and made a sharp right down a corridor not too many people used.

"_Lily!_" called Sara. Lily faintly her voice and made a left. She was now on the Quidditch pitch. She ran down past the field, past Hagrid's house, and into the Forbidden Forest. Lily was running so fast that she didn't even notice where she was going. She ran for a few minutes and reached a clearing. It had gotten darker and she couldn't really see that well. Lily sat down on a rock and clenched her fists. "She will pay," she muttered. "She can't talk to me like that. No one can."

She stopped and looked at her fists. "But why am I so angry?" she asked herself in a barely audible whisper. "You know who she reminds me of?" she hesitated. "Petunia." The word felt strange and unwanted on her tongue. "Petunia," she said again. "Petunia, Petunia, Petunia, Petunia, Petunia . . ." As she kept saying it, she realized that more and more tears started trailing down her face. "Petunia," she said one last time. She slithered down to the floor and grabbed her hair with her hands. "They're so alike," Lily commented. "And they both just had to ruin my life."

Suddenly, Lily heard a faint growl behind her that was getting louder. She turned around and screamed.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sara asked frantically. She paced around the Gryffindor common room and tugged at her hair. "We've checked _everywhere!_ Where could she possibly be?"

Sirius started to pace around the room, also. "Well, we haven't checked the grounds," he said.

"Yeah, but would she really go out there? It's freezing!" Sara exclaimed.

"I just don't see what the big deal is," Tanya commented, who was lounging on a sofa. "She's probably just hiding in the loo."

"No she isn't, because we've checked them all," Sara responded through gritted teeth.

"Sirius," James muttered. "Come with me." James and Sirius ran up to their dormitory. James looked through his luggage, which was placed neatly at the foot of his bed and pulled out the Marauders Map. "Care to test it?" he whispered. Sirius nodded his head and took the map from James. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said. He looked on the map. "I don't see her," he said angrily.

James took the map and searched for himself. He gasped suddenly and bolted out the door. Sirius picked up the map and looked again. In the Forbidden Forest, there was a tiny dot labeled _Lily Evans. _The dot was running away from another dot labeled _Remus Lupin. _Sirius's eyes widened.

* * *

Yeah, just some more responses. I won't do that many, since it always annoyed me when someone would take up so much space for responses you have to scroll halfway down the page just to get to the story. That just always bugged me.

**freakin-person**: wait, wait, wait, you have a MAID?!?!

**hikaru**: i remembered you! i'm so flattered! lol. i might redo seventh year. you really got me thinking about that. i'll either redo it or do something like it. oh, the possibilities . . .

**Lady Cantara**: okay, the word zephyr is pronounced like zeffer. i hope that spelling helps. i got the word from vh1's a to z jessica and nick. that station rocks. PS where did you get your name? it made me wonder.

**sblackslady**: i am so glad you think of sirius that way. that's what i was aiming for, too. and i did it! hugs self i am so happy.

**Nicholas Flamel**: you're right: Tanya is an unlikeable skank. she is also a classic sue. just an evil one. i think of it as more of an evil brat's thirteen-year-old fantasy. i hate tanya, i just needed a bitchy character to use for suspense, like what james dumps her and the pressure is on lily. that's what i'm aiming for. thanks for the review, it really made me think about tanya's personality.

**marauders4ever**: i am so flattered that you thought tanya was lily. the idea came to me when i was daydreaming in geometry. then again in home ec. then again in a dream. so yeah. thank you for the reviwes

**InLuvWitRupert**: yay! you reviewed again! i think you were my first reviewer, and i actually look forward to yours. and i didn't/don't mind the twenty questions thing. that's what i do, anyway. GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! lol. RUPERT IS SO HOT!!!


	10. Close Encounters

**Ch. 10 "Close Encounters" **

James Potter ran down corridors, jumped down several flights of stairs, and, for the first time in his life, actually kicked Mrs. Norris, not caring if Filch was around or not. He reached the Great Hall and heaved the heavy wooden doors open. It took awhile for James to reach the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, considering how large Hogwarts actually was, and by the time he got there, he had a stitch in his side and was beginning to pant. Still, he didn't stop.

James was running at top speed, and wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. He failed to notice that as he furthered into the woods, the trees had become denser and the amount of moonlight shining through the trees was quickly decreasing. James only took notice when he could no longer see and he tripped over what he prayed to be a tree root.

James hit the ground with an "oof" and noticed that his leg had landed in a very uncomfortable position. He winced, stood up, and tried to take in his surroundings. Unfortunately, since it was pitch black in this part of the forest, there really wasn't all that much to process. Just the darkness.

Leaves rustled and James heard a thump a few meters from where he was standing. James gulped and as silently as he could, reached into his front robe pocket looking for his wand. His stomach tightened when he felt only lint.

He quickly searched his other pocket, and again, his hand returned wand-less. James checked his pant pockets, his shirt pocket, he even checked his shoes. He still didn't have a wand.

The wind howled and James was yet again reminded of the danger he had placed himself in, wandering into the Forbidden Forest unarmed.

He was afraid to sit down, since he had no idea what had once been there or what was lurking there now, and he couldn't see anywhere to go, so he just stood there, helplessly. Man, am I one hell of a genius, he thought grimly. And who knows what's going on with Remus and Evans . . .

He sighed loudly, then slapped a hand over his mouth in alarm. He really didn't want anyone, or any thing, to hear him. He gave a silent sigh and attempted to run a hand through his hair. Just before his hand reached his head, it grazed against something long and thin, that felt oddly like a wand. His wand, to be exact.

The knot in James's stomach loosened as he pulled his wand out from behind his ear. That was a waste of time, he said silently to himself. "_Lumos,_" he muttered. The forest lit up around him, and James was finally able to get a good look.

The trees that grew this deep in the forest were huge. Two and a half Hagrids could easily fit behind one of them and would be invisible to anyone standing on the other side. They had a greenish tint to them, and even when James craned his neck up, he still couldn't see the tops of the trees. Large thorn bushes, some of them as tall as James, surrounded the trees and the small clearing James was standing in, and he was amazed that he managed not to get caught in one.

Apart from the light being emitted from his wand, it was pitch black. James frowned. How am I going to get out of here, he wondered. His eyes suddenly widened and he slapped himself in the forehead. "I forgot the map," he whispered. "I'm lost."

"No you're not!"

James yelped in fright and jumped back. He dropped his wand and it rolled under a bush, the light had gone out.

"James? What happened to the light? Urgh, I can't see! I've gone blind! I'm going to die out here! I –!"

James thrust a hand over Sirius Black's mouth, ceasing the yelling. "Padfoot," he hissed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you," Sirius answered through James's fingers. He removed them. "What happened to the light? You idiot, where'd your wand go?"

"You are just as capable of getting out your wand as I am," James said quietly. "I dropped mine somewhere, all because of a certain _someone_. And lower your voice, will you? You don't know what's out here."

"YES I DO!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_Sirius!_"

The forest lit up again. It was coming from Sirius wand. He held it up, illuminating his face, which bore a comical grin on it. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"I said, lower your voice."

"But I don't have to. Look, I'll show you." Sirius pulled out the Marauder's Map from his pocket and shone the light on it. "See? We're here, and the closest creature, which just happens to be a Clabbert, is aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the way over there. See?"

"What's a Clabbert?"

Sirius snorted. "I can see you pay attention in Care of Magical Creatures. Come on, we have to get going. To Lily, just in case you weren't paying attention. I couldn't go to her first because there was a centaur walking kind of in your direction, and as we all know, they don't exactly like you. But he's gone now. Now come _on_, we have to go."

Sirius grabbed James's wrist and began pulling him north from where they were standing. "If we keep going in this direction, we'll soon meet up with them."

"Wait, my wand!" James freed his hand and ran back to where his wand was. "Where is it?"

"_Accio wand_," Sirius said without missing a beat. James's wand flew out from under a bush and landed in Sirius's hand. He tossed it back to James and began to run. James caught up with him. "They're up here?"

"Yeah," Sirius panted. "Come on, faster."

"Why, is something wrong with Lily?" James asked worriedly.

"You mean aside from the fact that she's being chased by a werewolf?" Sirius checked the map again. He made a right. "This way," he called over his shoulder. He looked at the map again. "She's well ahead of him, but he's gaining on her. It's a miracle he didn't get her already."

The knot in James's stomach returned, and for awhile the two friends just ran in silence. "Sirius?" James asked.

"What?"

"Why haven't we transformed already?"

A look of puzzlement appeared on Sirius's face. "Good point." In seconds, a giant, shaggy black dog was standing in the spot where Sirius Black just stood. He barked and began running again. James, too, transformed. In his case, he turned into a giant, beautiful white stag. James's vision improved, as did his sense of smell and. James padded the ground and took off, following the scent of Sirius.

He flicked his ears and heard Sirius running, himself running, and also a rhythmic set of thumps on the ground, moving at a fast pace. From all the times James had been with Remus on the night of the full moon, James knew it was him. He caught up to Sirius and passed him. The sound of paws hitting the ground was getting louder, coming from just behind that grove of trees.

James passed the trees, and he saw it. He saw Lily Evans, a terrified look on her face, sprint past him. He saw Remus. A fully-grown werewolf, snarling and growling, looking at Lily with nothing but hunger and fierceness in his eyes. James stole his chance. Just as Remus was passing, James head butted him in the stomach, throwing him up in the air and landing on his side.

Remus's head snapped up and he glared at James. A low-pitched growl emitted from deep in his throat. He got up and circled James. Remus let out a snarl and attempted to pounce on James. Suddenly, Sirius appeared and attacked Remus in midair, pinning him to the ground.

Sirius struggled with Remus for a few seconds, then looked at James, letting him know he could handle Remus. James nodded and went over to Lily. She was breathing heavily and was leaning on a tree for support. She was sporting a large cut across her cheek and another one on her leg. James slowed his pace and continued to walk towards her.

Lily's eyes widened and she pinned herself against the tree, breathing even harder than she had a couple seconds ago. James stopped walking. She has to trust me, he thought. He heard Remus growl. I have to get her out of here, he decided. Now.

He walked up to Lily and nudged her side, forcing her to move. Her body jerked to the side, clearly very confused. James tried to nudge her again, but she wouldn't move. He snorted in frustration.

Sirius gave a warning bark and a small yelp, and James knew he had to get moving. He kneeled down in front of Lily, hoping that she would get the message. She was hesitant, but after one last glance at Remus, climbed hastily upon James's back. She wrapped her hands tightly around his neck, and James began to run. As a stag, he had a clearer idea of how to get out of there, and it didn't take him long to find the exit.

He exited the forest and spotted the lake. He walked up it and set Lily down on the beach, hoping she could have just a moment to rest. She shakily got off James's back and curled up in a ball. Resting her head on her knees, Lily let out a shaky sigh. As James watched her, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all that she went through.

He heard a rustling near his feet and looked down. He saw Peter Pettigrew, as a rat, look up at him. Peter let out a squeak and scampered off into the forest. James knew that once Peter reached Remus and Sirius, they would all go to the Whomping Willow, and they couldn't afford to let Lily witness any more of their secret.

He kneeled down again and this time it didn't take long for Lily to understand. As she was on James's back, see seemed a little calmer, and just a tiny bit more comfortable that she had the first time she had ridden on the stag's back.

Remembering to stay in the shadows so no one would see them, James carried Lily up to the castle. He dropped her off in front of a set of side doors that no one seemed to notice, and with a final nod of his head, ran off to join his friends in the forest.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the long wait. Although, compared to some other authors that I will not mention, it really wasn't that long. See, I went to Florida on Wednesday, came back Sunday. It rocks down there. You should move there. Then, there's the whole school issue, and I have to admit that I'm not doing that good in gym, if anyone can believe that. Just two responses.

**soccerchic1989: **thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. okay, yeah i really screwed up on that chapter. see, it was kind of late at night and the only thing i cared about was getting that thing posted. i didn't bother to double check, and all that other lazy stuff. all i looked for was spelling or grammar errors, not exactly to see if it made sense. fortunately, for some atrange, bizarre reason, you were the only one who noticed. (???????) yeah. once again, sorry.

**InLuvWitRupert: **thank you for that review. it was so long! but then again, those are the best ones. uh, okay, i disagree with the amazing part, but then again i am too modest. about the song thing...yeah i wrote it myself and it took me FOREVER. poetry just doesn't like me that much. okay, if you read soccerchic1989's thing, you will see that i made a major goof in the whole "make sure the chapter make sense" thing. so i'm thinking that i'll just take that part and use it again for 7th year, since i am NOT writing that again. uh uh, no way.


	11. Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets

**Ch. 11 "Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets"**

"Liiiiiiiiiily. Lillian Eeeeeeeeeeeevans. Are you awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake? Are you awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake?"

Lily groaned and clutched her head. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"Oh goody, you're awake," Sara said happily and grinned. "I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that you've been in the Hospital Wing for twenty-seven years, so you'll have a _little _catching up to do. I graduated from Hogwarts and am now a hobo, and let me just saw that it is working for me. My sixteenth husband took all my money and my clothes, and because of that, I am now a professional nudist."

"And the good news?" Lily groaned. "Oh Lord, my head is killing me."

"Yeah, the headache was to be expected," Sara told Lily sadly. "You kind of fainted and hit your head on one of those creepy suits of armor in the corridors, but I still don't know why you fainted in the first place because no one will tell me. Oh, the good news is that Robert Saye and I are now official! Would you like to see my engagement ring? It's really something."

"So he would be your seventeenth husband?" Lily asked distantly.

Sara chortled. "That's right."

Lily reached her hand up to scratch her cheek and cried out in pain. Sara winced. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that. You just opened a really deep cut. Ouch."

"Ow!" Lily cried out. "Where am I?"

"The Hospital Wing," Sara said. "Remus and his friends were up here awhile ago. He looked really sad for some reason. So did James."

"I wonder why." Lily swallowed and winced. "How long have I been here? Really."

"Six days."

"Six days?!" Lily exclaimed and coughed hard. "How much have I missed?"

"You mean in class, right? Not that much, honestly. I can get you your homework if you want. Well of course you want it. Oh Lily, are you okay? I really don't want to say it but you look terrible."

Lily gave a small smile. "I'll be fine," she said and coughed again. "Why am I in here? Why am I coughing? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Well then how do you remember not remembering?" Sara asked lightly. "Sorry, but I had to make a joke. You will have a slight memory loss for the next five to twelve hours –"

"Five to twelve hours?" Lily complained loudly. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, but I'm not. The truth is, no one really knows why you're like this. You were gone all night and by doing so you drove me _crazy! _I thought you had died or something! But I forgive you."

"Oh, okay then. What happened?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Okay, from what I know? Okay. Well, you're gone, me, the Marauders – isn't that such a funny word? – And Tanya, for like two minutes looked for you. We searched the whole castle and didn't find you. I'm in the common room having a panic attack, suddenly James darts upstairs, followed by Sirius, they're up there for a few minutes, then James comes running down the stairs. I ask him where he's going and he keeps running. Then Sirius comes running after James holding this piece of parchment. I pull him aside and ask what it is but he wouldn't tell me. I stole a glance at it but it was just a blank piece of parchment."

"Weird," Lily commented. So what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there. They were gone for awhile, I don't know how long. Then around one in the morning they come in panting, really dirty and tired. I asked them what happened and they said some crap like they couldn't find you but I knew they were lying."

"How?" Lily interrupted.

Sara shrugged. "I just knew. It's one of my many talents. I pulled Sirius to the side again and asked about the parchment and where they were and stuff. But he still wouldn't tell me! He still _won't _tell me, I should say. Okay, now your story."

Lily opened and closed her mouth confusedly. "Uh, to be honest I don't know where to start."

"Start from where you ran out of the Great Hall; something the Lily Evans I know would never do. Never!"

Lily paused. "You know, Sara, um . . . I kind of don't really want to talk about it right now."

Sara cocked her head slightly to one side and furrowed her brow in confusion. "Okay," she said uncertainly. "Well, you'll tell me when you're ready. Right?"

"Um," Lily said hastily. "Yeah. Yeah I will. I will."

Sara leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. For a few seconds the two girls sat in silence and listened to the rain hitting the windowsill. Lily shifted uncomfortably and looked at Sara. She felt a pit in her stomach but before she could say something, Madame Lee came bustling in.

"Time for you to take your medicine," she said briskly. Madam Lee was old, she was expected to retire soon but she was as stern and quick as anyone half her age. She walked over to Lily ands held out a spoon covered with a thick, black, syrup-like liquid that smelled like raw fish.

"You'll have to leave," she told Sara. "Miss Evans will be out in a matter of seconds."

"Okay then. Bye, Lily," Sara said. She turned around before she could watch Lily drink the foul-smelling liquid. She dragged her feet down to the common room and stopped at the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Blue pixies," Sara mumbled. She lazily walked into the common room and threw herself on the couch in front of the fire. She breathed in deeply and stared at the fire.

Sara felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Sirius Black's lopsided smile directed at her. "What's up?" he asked charmingly. He sat down beside her and casually lay a hand over her shoulders.

Sara shifted slightly and shrugged. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "You're suppose to push me off the couch and tell me never to touch you again, just in case you forgot," he said cockily.

Sara shrugged again. "I'm just not in the mood to be angry, I suppose."

"Oh, well in that case . . ." Sirius pulled Sara even closer to him and leaned his head on top of hers. "Isn't this cozy?" he said and sighed deeply. "I'm in heaven."

Sara quickly untangled herself and moved to the other end of the couch. "Quit it, Sirius, you know I'm with Robert," she mumbled and hugged herself distractedly.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked concernedly. "I was just joking, Sara, I didn't mean it."

"No, Sirius, it's not that," Sara said exasperatedly. "It's Lily."

"What's the matter with Lily?" Sirius and James asked in unison. James stood behind Sirius with a confused expression. He walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down next to Sirius.

"Jeez, do I really need a crowd?" Sara asked loudly. James blinked and began to get up again. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "I was just curious."

"No, James, wait!" Sirius began to say. James ignored him and walked out of the common room. Sirius turned to Sara. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Sara shouted. "So now I can't be trusted?!"

Sirius stood up. "I never said that," he said defensively.

"Sorry, but I'm just so mad!" she said huffily. Before Sirius could ask what was wrong, Sara jumped out of her seat and began pacing around the common room. "Something's wrong with Lily! I asked her what happened that night when she fainted but she won't tell me but that doesn't make much sense because she tells me everything but since she won't tell me I know it was bad and I have no idea why she won't tell me since I am her best friend and I really want to know what it is!" Sara said quickly and tugged her hair.

"But if you already know it was something bad then you don't have to ask, right?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"That's not the point!" she yelled and tugged at her hair again. "What I know doesn't matter if she doesn't tell me first!"

Sirius walked up to Sara and untangled her hands from her hair. He held them tightly in his and said, "Sara, calm yourself. At this rate you'll be bald within the next ten minutes." He grinned. "Look at it this way: Lily just woke up, and I'm not sure that even she knows exactly what happened. So give her some time to think about it, okay?"

Sara sighed loudly and smiled. "Okay," she said. "My head really does hurt, too." She gently pulled one of her hands from Sirius's grip and held a lock of her golden-brown hair in her hand. "Ouch," she said and laughed quietly. "What would I do without you, Sirius," she asked and smiled again. She looked down at the hands that still remained interlocked and her smile vanished. "You heard that I'm dating Robert, didn't you?" she asked suddenly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Saye, right?" Sara nodded. "Yeah," Sirius said slowly. He opened his mouth to ask why she said that and noticed her looking warily at their hands. "Oh!" he said and dropped her hand.

Sara backed up and looked at the floor awkwardly. "I'm going to go meet him," she said and looked at the wall behind Sirius. "Now."

"Oh, okay," Sirius said and cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I won't keep you." Sirius turned around and walked up the boys' dormitory stairs.

Sara watched him until he turned the corner and was out of sight. "That was brilliant," she muttered angrily to herself. "He'll really want to talk to me again," she added almost sadly and left to go meet Robert.

* * *

Lily picked up her cup of tea and blew on it absently, her mind racing. A werewolf. A werewolf in the Forest. In the Forbidden Forest. On school grounds. A werewolf. Running into the Forest. Running from the werewolf. Falling. The werewolf not catching me. A deer. A pure white deer. Something I've never seen. Hagrid's never talked about. Defending me. A dog. A huge dog. Almost as big as the deer. Also defending me. The werewolf didn't hurt me. Getting on the deer's back. A deer letting a human on its back carrying it away from the werewolf? The deer dropping me off at school. Me walking in the corridor. Running into Black . . . 

Lily closed her eyes and winced. "Brain freeze," she muttered and blew on her tea again.

"Yeah, I know how that feels," James said as he pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down backwards in it.

Lily blinked in confusion and took a sip of her tea. "Hi James," she said uncertainly.

"Hi," he said and grinned cockily. "So . . . I haven't seen you since forever."

"Six days, to be exact," she said and set her tea down. "May I help you with something?"

James smiled at her. "Manners, nice touch. Well, I'm here on two accounts."

"And the first one would be . . .?" Lily asked helpfully.

"Uh, well, the first one is that I am here on Tanya's behalf."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Oh you _really _don't have to –"

"But I _want_ to," he argued. "Anywho, I just wanted to apologize for her, well, off behavior."

"'Off'?" Lily repeated. "You're actually calling her behavior towards me _off?!_"

"You know, I think that is the longest sentence you've ever said to me since I've known you, which is kind of sad if you think of that," James said distractedly.

Lily's neck reddened and she clutched her blanket protectively. "Is there anything else you need, because if there isn't, I wouldn't mind if you left," she said harshly.

"Nope, that one had to be the longest," James told her and smiled. "Well, Tanya really is sorry for her behavior, even though she won't admit it. She hasn't had the best life," James said sympathetically.

"Oh, I wonder what that would be like," Lily said sarcastically. "Now could you leave?"

"One more thing," James said cheerfully. "I was just wondering how you are feeling. You know, since you ran into that were – since you fainted."

Lily's eyes widened. "What did you just –"

"Out, out, out!" Madame Lee screeched as she appeared out of the middle of nowhere and pushed James towards the door. "Visiting hours are over, Potter, come in tomorrow! Out!" James glanced over his shoulder one last time to look at Lily and smiled apologetically. Madame Lee slammed the door shut and walked to her office, muttering incoherently.

Lily's stomach tightened and her hands started to sweat. She swallowed hard. How does he know about that? she asked herself. She leaned back against the pillows and frowned. "No one is suppose to know about that. Ugh, I'm so stupid!" She smacked herself in the head and sighed deeply. "He has no idea what he's talking about," she sternly told herself. "He'll probably forget all about it in the morning. He will, I know he will."

Lily slowly moved the heavy quilt to the side and pulled up the checkered nightdress she wore. She stared silently at the large scar she had on her right thigh. It was just a scar now, thank God. Lily shuddered as she remembered the pain it had caused her. As it turned out, the cut was extremely deep and even Madame Lee had her doubts that it would mend properly.

She ran a hand against the scrape on her cheek and her frown deepened. There has to be a spell somewhere in one of Sara's beauty magazines that will cover this up, she thought desperately. There has to be.

"How did he find out," she asked herself again, this time so quietly she could barely even hear her own voice. "No one can know about that. No one."

* * *

It rocks that we can change the colors of the bar. Whoo hoo. Now, for those of you who are like, "WTF this chapter sucks" I couldn't agree more. Okay okay, I really shouldn't say that cuz then it makes people think I need comforting and engouraging words. Nooooooooo, not this chick. Anyway, just so you know, the direction I'm going in is something like ............................... HA! You really think I'll unleash the dreaded spoiler? Hell no!

I just noticed something. I forgot a disclaimer! If I already mentioned this, I apolegize. I thought about putting one in, and I imagined myself doing that, and I forget if I actually did do it, or if it's just the daydream. Anywho, I don't own Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda. One more thing! The TV show Lost on ABC is OUT OF THIS WORLD!!!!!!!!!!! For those of you who couldn't agree more SCREAM IT!!!!!!!!!! May I just mention that caffine ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SecretlyBeautiful**: kick-ass name. i love it. anyway, many thanks for your review. huggins is ruining everything, and in the creative, twisted mind that is mine, that is what i call humor. i actually am hoping that there is some physical action between the two brits, thank you for your concern. anyway, the summary? right, i really should change that. i wrote it after my first chapter, and that was just a basic outline for the whole entire story. but, since i haven't gotten that far yet, i guess i really should fix it so it does correspond with the story .... thank you. the makeover is coming during the summer between 6th and 7th, so it's like a suprise or whatever. it is 6th year, just in case you haven't caught on. or that i'm a really crappy explainer. either one works for me.

**InLuvWitRupert**: so ... we meet again ... lol. yes, i am not dead, and if i was, don't worry, i would tell you. tampa bay, you say? hmmm ... classy. i went to orlando. yeah, it was cool. but then again i already said that. sorry for the long wait, a habit i hope to break. oh, and the computer thing, i totally understand. i had a really crappy internet connection awhile ago and it would just disconnect sudden;y without warning, then sometimes wouldn't work at all. damn technology. anywayz, thanks for the reviews, however long they happen to be, hope to hear from you again. ciao.

**Flame Of Desire**: very, very glad you like my fic, i have my doubts, but it's nice to know at least one person likes it. two people would completely rock my socks.

**soccerchic1989**: many thanks, luv ya for reviewing.

**Annmarie Aspasia**: coolio is a very lame word, but that is why i say it. used to say it, actually. if people look at me weird for saying it, screw them. lol, lovely name, if i haven't already said it. if i have, i'll say it again. lovely name.

**The ORIGINAL Meathead**: well, if you weren't the ORIGINAL, i would be apalled. did i spell that right? ...............maybe. i admire your creative imagination. not too many people could ask that many questions so quickly. oh, and the ap and wand thing, i thank you. your compliments made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. lol. snaps for sam! (major legally blonde flashback) P

**Lady Cantara**: hola! all i have to say is thanks for the reviews. it's late and i can't think anymore. hasta lavista. (spanish rocks! lol)


	12. 

**Ch. 12 "Even More Confrontations" **

Lily nervously walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. "Hi, Sara," she said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hi," Sara replied casually and kept her head down.

Lily fidgeted slightly and said, "I can't wait to leave. These next few days are going to be unbearable." She smiled.

Sara mixed her mashed potatoes with her peas. "Mm."

Lily's smile vanished. Lately, Sara had been rather short with Lily, and she knew it was because she wouldn't talk to Sara about that night with the werewolf. But Lily didn't see any harm in it; it was her business and she would talk about it if she wanted to. "What are you going to do over the summer?" she asked in another attempt to pull Sara into a conversation. Sara shrugged.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle Petunia this year," Lily admitted. "I guess I'll just have to run away," she said lightly.

"Mm," Sara said again.

Lily sighed deeply and glanced around the Great Hall. It wasn't as crowded as usual. Many students from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw have disappeared as a result of Lord Voldemort. There were stories every day in the paper about people of the Muggle heritage being killed, tortured, and simply vanishing every day. Lily stole a look at the Slytherin table. It was the most packed table in the Great Hall. Everyone at it was talking loudly and laughing. No one was missing. Lily narrowed her eyes. That's strange, she mused. That's very strange.

Lily turned her attention back towards Sara. Sara's head was drooped and all the food on her plate was mixed together and formed a lumpy, reddish-gray lump, spotted with green and yellow. Her shoulders were hunched over and she wasn't moving.

"Sar?" Lily asked and nudged her lightly on the arm. "Sara, whassa matter?"

Sara's head snapped up and she looked at Lily. "What?"

"You looked kind of sad . . . is everything okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

Sara opened and quickly closed her mouth. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she slowly reopened her mouth. "If I tell you, will you tell me?"

Lily instantly knew what Sara was talking about. "No," she said firmly.

"Why the hell not?" Sara asked enraged. She stood up and towered over Lily. "Why not?" she repeated.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Lily retorted loudly. She, too, stood up and the two girls glared at each other. Lily noticed that, for the second time that year, she had gotten the whole Hall's attention. "Outside," she said quietly. Sara lifted her chin in the air and swiftly walked past Lily to the nearest exit. By doing so, Sara had managed to carefully bump into Lily as she walked by. Lily stumbled slightly but quickly recovered.

Lily followed Sara out of the Great Hall and turned to her in the hallway, waiting for her to speak. Sara crossed her arms, waiting for Lily to speak. They stood in the corridor silently, still glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a few minutes, Lily's eyes began to soften and her muscles began to loosen. Sara remained untouched.

"Sara," Lily whined. "Come on, Sara, it's nothing . . ."

"Oh, so now it's nothing?!" Sara screeched. Lily took a step back. Sara continued on, "So now telling me is nothing?! It's not just about telling me about _that, _Lily, it's about telling me in general! All I want to know is why you will not tell me. Is it because I'm untrustworthy? Because you'd rather tell someone else? Because I'm the one person you want to leave ignorant to the details of your life? Well? I want an answer, Evans!"

Lily tries very hard to hide her surprise to Sara's reaction. "Uh – well . . . you see –"

"That's not an answer, Evans," Sara said coldly.

"Well, _Williams_," Lily retorted as naturally as she could. "I honestly don't see what the big deal is. Do you really have to know everything?"

"Why won't you answer me?!" Sara yelled. Her voice echoed loudly through the corridor and Lily was surprised that nobody had come yet. "I don't want to know what happened anymore, I just want to know why you won't tell me! Is that really too hard to answer?"

"I just don't see why it's any of your business," Lily shouted as she matched her volume with Sara's. "I bet there's a lot of stuff I don't know about you, but _I'm _okay with that!"

"There is NOTHING you don't know! I told you everything, and now I regret it all!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Lily was speechless. She just stood there gaping like a fish out of water, searching her mind desperately for a good comeback. "You want to know why? It's because I don't want you to know. I don't want _anyone _to know! It is my business and mine alone! Is it really that hard for everyone to properly digest that? Why can't you people just _leave me alone?!_"

Sara didn't move a muscle. She stood there, unmoving, staring at Lily for what seemed like eternity. "Fine."

Lily was startled by the sudden noise and she didn't really hear what Sara said. "What?"

But by that time, Sara had already turned on her heel and walked swiftly down the corridor, her robes flaring out as she turned the corner. Lily felt a huge pit in her stomach. I should go after her, she thought sympathetically. I was too harsh.

As much as Lily willed her legs to move, or even make a simple move to reassure her that they were still there, they refused to budge. Lily's whole body felt numb, and she felt paralyzed. She had no idea how long she stood there. She heard the happy chatter and laughter of students coming from dinner, and the clatter of several paintings hitting the floor, thanks to Peeves.

Lily sighed deeply but still didn't move. It wasn't like she wanted to, either. She'd much rather stand in that dark, dimly lit corridor than face anybody right now. Especially Sara. The pit in her stomach grew. I was way too harsh on her, Lily thought. She really didn't deserve that. Would it really bother me that much if she knew?

Lily was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps, the girlish giggle and a gasp, followed by a tap on the shoulder. Lily turned around, despite the many protests from her numb legs, and made a face. "Ew."

* * *

Suspense! Is there anything greater? Okay, yeah there is, but ... yeah. Hey! I have 100 FRICKIN REVIEWS!!!!!! The most I've ever gotten was 46! So this is good! Whoo hoo, you guys rock! 


	13. God, Life Sucks

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch. 13 "God, Life Sucks" **

Lily quickly reacted to the shoulder tap and spun around. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't touch me," she warned Tanya. Tanya sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. Her crossed arms and slumped posture told Lily that Tanya wasn't happy. As if Lily cared.

"What are you doing down here?"

Lily's eyes were now tiny slits glaring mercilessly at the young woman standing in front of her. "As if you really care," Lily stubbornly retorted. She always seemed to find her courage when she was talking to Tanya.

"You're right, I don't care. I'm just looking for another reason to get you in detention with Filch." Tanya's featured twisted into a smirk, an expression that gave the girl an ugly look.

"Man, do you need a hobby."

Tanya's hazel-green eyes flashed. "So, are you excited to leave for summer vacation?" Tanya deliberately changed the subject and Lily was wary. "We're leaving tomorrow, you know. Summer seemed to sneak up on us, didn't it?"

Lily refused to let her surprise appear on her face. Tanya seemed . . . less dangerous today. Not as mean. She shrugged.

"You look really uneducated when you shrug like that, you know. People will think you're poor," Tanya informed Lily sweetly.

Lily's teeth gritted together and in the darkened corridor, Lily's clenched fists were camouflaged. "You know, Huggins, you really sound much more intelligent with your mouth shut," Lily barked. What Lily really wanted to say was, "You really need to get away from me or I'll hex you into oblivion," but her brain wasn't working properly right now. Then she noticed something. "Who was down here with you?"

"What, are you hearing voices? Take a look around, Red, it's just you and me."

_You and I_, Lily silently corrected. She hated it when people didn't use proper grammar. Especially Tanya. "I heard two sets of footsteps and a cough. And I don't suppose that when you cough, you sound like a man, am I right? Because if you do, maybe you just need a cough drop," Lily said smugly. But her mind was screaming, _Can you be any more 12 years old?? _

"No one," Tanya confirmed. Lily knew she was lying. But why would Tanya lie about snogging a guy after hours? That was something you could usually never get her to shut up about. And Tanya and James didn't have anything to hide, Lily assumed. But that cough didn't sound like James . . . and she would know. She was always the one secretly listening to James as he have his fake cough that the coast was clear and the Marauders could successfully perform another one of their harmless pranks on a first year. But if it wasn't James's cough, then . . . Lily was shaken out of her thoughts when Tanya loudly cleared her throat.

"So I just imagined the cough?" Lily asked doubtfully.

"Looks like it, Red."

"I thought we'd already been over the topic of you not calling me Red," Lily snapped irritably.

"No, it was cut short when you ran out of the Great Hall like a little girl," Tanya said smoothly. She smiled. "Why don't you go up to bed, Fireball. You have a big day ahead of you."

"No. I want to know who was down here with you. Was it James?"

"You really should go to bed," Tanya pressed.

"So it wasn't James. Then who was it?"

"You _really _need to go to bed . . ."

"So you're making out with guys other than James? That would mean you're cheating on him. Are you cheating on James?"

"What is your problem?" Tanya yelled. "Really, what is with all these questions? I am not cheating on anyone, you can't prove anything! God dammit, Red, are you defending him or something? Do you like him? Well too bad, 'cause he's my property now. And I can guarantee he will never be yours." She turned around and walked away from Lily, her robes snapping as she turned the corner.

Lily was in shock. That was without doubt the oddest conversation she had ever had. She too began to leave the corridor, as she had just noticed how tired she was.

Her mind created the conversation she would have with Sara once she got to the dormitories. Lily would tell her all about the predicament she had landed in, then Sara would say defiantly, "Tanya's a bitch." Lily would laugh and tell her again about the noises she heard. Sara would pause to think then say, "Well, we definitely know she wasn't with Potter, as you and your advanced cough knowledge has told you that it wasn't him . . . let's catch her in the act! We can follow her for weeks and when we finally do catch her, we can record it and show the entire school!"

Lily accidentally laughed out loud and blushed. Anyone watching her would think she was crazy. Then the truth hit her: that conversation wouldn't happen tonight. They were fighting.

Lily approached the Fat Lady. "Blue pixies," she said clearly. The Fat Lady's grudge against Lily had seemed to soften, for Lily had received a compliment on the color of her eyes.

She scrambled through the portrait hole and without thinking about it, nervously scanned the common room for any signs of Sara. Her heart sank when all she saw was a sleeping 5th year she knew fairly well. Lily also noticed that Tanya wasn't there, but Lily was too exhausted to think about her. She quickly hurried to her bed and after pulling the curtains shut, drew up the covers and finally went to sleep.

00000000000000000000000

Lily hauled her trunk towards the gleaming Hogwarts Express. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and glanced at the swarm of students eager to go home. Lily couldn't believe it was time to leave already. The main thing on her mind was that she hoped she didn't fail her OWLS.

The night she got back to Gryffindor tower and the following morning, Tanya wasn't there. And to make matters worse, Sara wouldn't even be in the same room with Lily. Lily had learned from experience that when Sara got mad, she caused the next World War. If it got too bad, she would make it worse and get the whole school (minus the Slytherins) involved. The last time that happened the girl Sara was fighting with was attacked by a group of girls on Sara's side. The girl was in the Hospital Wing for three weeks with a broken rib, burns, and an unexplainable growth on her foot.

Lily unhappily walked onto the train, the realization of the fact that she had no one to sit with finally sinking in. Her heart sank. Lily passed chattering groups of friends talking endlessly and sighed. As she neared the end of the train, she saw a flash of golden-brown hair disappear into a compartment. Lily gulped. _Sara._

She stood up as straight as she could and walked towards the compartment, looking out of the corner of her eye as she passed, and yetnot giving the impression that she was looking. A talent Lily enjoyed.

Sara was sitting with all the Marauders and – wait. Lily did a double-take and backed up. She gasped and speedily hustled to the first empty compartment she saw. She whipped her trunk inside and sat down. Obviously, Tanya was there, and so was Nicole Kay, Tanya's best friend, but also Lauren Adams.

Sara used to constantly complain about how evil Lauren Adams was and how she should never be trusted. Lauren Adams was a widely known back-stabber and had no friends, only the men foolish enough to date her. She was also incredibly rude, even worse than Tanya. Ten times worse, Lily decided once she thought about it. The thing that bothered Lily was that she saw Lauren whispering to Sara, and Sara was nodding at her and smiling.

_Can my life possible be any more confusing?_ Lily asked herself and readied herself for what could possible be the loneliest, most boring train ride of her life.

* * *

I love all my reviewers, 117 reviews!! I am so excited! And I have 2 new reviewers! Yay. So thanks to nobodyknowsbutme and Kristanna, along with everyone else. P 

**nobodyknowsbutme**: thank you dearly for your compliments, and i'm glad you liked the idea. that whole "make-them-think-it's-lily-then-tell-them-at-the-end" thing came to me when i was daydreaming in home ec lol. i guess i should do that more often ;)

**Ronniekinsgrl**: no, the makeover hasn't happened yet and i don't blame you for forgetting; i would have too. i hadn't noticed how much i delayed it until just now and now it's kind of too late. my story might me a _little _bit longer than i thought.

**Annmarie Aspasia**: i am SOOO sorry you are confused. i literally slapped myself in the forehead. i'm sorry, i kind of write these subconsciously who knows if i spelled that right) and i get about ten ideas in my head at at time but i can only write one. very sorry, if you're still confused, tell me.

**soccerchic1989**: i'm sorry, i did leave you hanging! i really hope the next update doesn't take me as long as this time, but there is school ..... man i hate school. hope you like this chapter, my story(s) too! i plan to write more. MUCH more.

**InLuvWitRupert**: how could i forget you?! lol i have now memorized your name. lol oops. i don't really have much to say, just that you rock. :)  
oh yeah and about lost??!! did you see the last one? i almost DIED! i was like CHARLIE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!! lol, i love brits.


	14. Finally!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch. 14 "Finally!" **

_Dear Sara._

These were the words Lily had been helplessly staring at for the past eleven minutes. Her quill sat ready in her hand, and she hadn't yet removed it from her lap. After an idea popped to her head, she picked up her hand and wrote on the piece or parchment laying on her writing desk:

_Hi._

Lily wrinkled her nose. That doesn't sound sincere enough,she thought. She dipped her quill in her pot of ink and drew a line above the period, so it now read:

_Hi!_

Ugh, now I sound desperate. Lily picked up her wand and removed the word. She sat still for another moment, thinking of what she could put in its place. Lily settled on, "Hello."

She wrote the period, ending the short sentence. Lily took a deep breath. She didn't think she'd get this far. Lily Evans was sitting in her own room at her nineteenth century French mahogany desk, which she adored. Her mother had pulled many strings to get this, and that only made Lily love her even more and miss her even more when they were separated.

Lily had been trying for the past three days to write a good letter of apology to Sara, and this was the first day she had actually put it on paper. But there was too much Lily had to say, and so little of it would fit in a letter. She really wanted to tell Sara this face-to-face, but until a letter was written, Lily was restricted.

Lily placed her quill to the parchment again, searching her mind for a good following sentence. After wasting another good three minutes, he wrote:

_How are you?_

No, that doesn't sound right either. Lily was getting frustrated. Why is this so difficult? It's just a stupid letter, for God's sake! Okay, I am making this much bigger than it really is. Just write something simple like . . . I'm sorry? I'm sorry! Ooh, that works . . .

So next to, "How are you?" Lily wrote:

_I'm sorry._

She shook her head disapproval. I need more detail, she won't buy it otherwise. So Lily erased the period and wrote:

_for what I did. _

More . . .

_When I yelled at you._

_I was wrong. I really should not have yelled, it was and is all my fault. _

Oh, I've got to have something better than that.

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. About the werewol – _

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Erase, erase, erase. Not yet.

_night I fainted. It's something I need to keep to myself for awhile longer. Besides, I really don't see what the big deal is . . . _

I want her to forgive me, not come over and personally murder me. Erase it . . . God, do I hate letters.

_Well, I am really sorry, it is really lonely here with just Petunia and Vernon. Did I tell you about him? I'll tell you later. Just write back and I'll be so grateful. Please write back. Love, Lily_

Lily thought the "love" part made her sound even more sincere. She set down her quill and held up the finished letter. "There," she said proudly. "Now that wasn't so hard."

She walked over to her owl's cage. Gingerbread ruffled her tawny wings and hooted softly. Lily gently lifted her from her cage and carried her to the window. "I want you to take this straight to Sara," Lily commanded as she tied the letter to her owl's leg. "No distractions, and don't leave until you get an answer. But if she gets really annoyed, leave, 'cause I don't want to anger her any more. But if she doesn't seem too mad and she won't write back, then stay. But don't peck her, or bite her or anything. Basically, just don't get on her nerves. But I really would like a letter back, so just try and make sure I get one, just as long as she's not mad. Got it?"

Gingerbread quickly flew out the window without a backward glance at Lily. Lily smirked and thought, I really wish she understood what I just said. Lily walked downstairs into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Lily heard footsteps approaching, and by the sound of the speedy tapping, she knew it was Petunia.

"You know," her older sister said to Lily's back, "you'll get fat if you don't stop eating so much. You're already looking a little chubby right now. Or is that just baby fat?" she sneered.

Lily looked at the bony little arm that was holding the fridge door open. Fat? Please, I'm barely even skin and bones. Less than that. "I'm only 110.7 pounds."

"That's a lot."

"I'm five feet seven inches tall."

"As if that makes a difference."

"How are you calling me fat? And when you're a walking skeleton yourself!" Lily said.

Petunia pursed her lips. She looked like a horse. Lily was half-expecting her to neigh. "I am naturally tall and slender, not to mention beautiful. You're just jealous."

"Oh, so now I'm jealous of pasty blonde hair, incredibly high cheekbones, and a neck a giraffe would be jealous of? Oh man, I wish I knew!"

Petunia's eyes narrowed into the slits Lily knew showed on her face. Those angry slits were exactly the same on both girls. The one thing they had in common. It's a little sad, actually, Lily thought, if that's the only thing. And it's not even an attractive feature.

"I know what this is all about," Petunia declared.

"Oh?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Yes. You're jealous of me and you know it. Except this time it's not about my good looks. This time it's because I have Vernon. We both know that you're alone, and you're afraid of being alone until you die."

"I don't need a man to complete me," Lily snapped defensively. She read that in one of her mother's women magazines, and it sounded appropriate.

Petunia scoffed and threw back her head. "Puh-lease! How can you not worry? I mean look at you! What man would possibly want you? You're ugly, too quiet, then you never shut up. You're too self-conscious, and you spend way too much time in your head! What guy would ever want that? I mean, seriously! Good luck finding one. Meanwhile, I've got Vernon." With one last smirk, Petunia snapped around and walked away from Lily, her hips swaying in a hopeless attempt to look sexy.

Lily was clutching the handle on the fridge door so hard that her knuckled were white. She quickly let go and stormed up to her room. She picked up the nearest object – in this case, a dictionary, and since she didn't have a mirror to aim at, she chucked it at the wall, causing the paint to crack. She stomped around the room, muttering every swear word that came to mind. After a few minutes of this, combined with more throwing and yelling, she calmed down. Lily admired her temper. She felt that it gave people a basic idea of how pissed she was.

Lily sat down on the bed and picked up her map of the world again. She had been looking at different countries ever since she had gotten back, looking for more ideas of where she was going to move to, because she definitely was not staying in England. Whatever country Petunia was in was deemed no good in Lily's head.

But, after all the places she looked at, Hawaii was the only place that sparked her interest. She sighed happily. "I can't wait to get out of here," she said quietly to herself.

Lily heard a tap on her window and her head snapped in its direction. Gingerbread was tapping at her window, a letter around her foot. Lily excitedly went to the window and let her owl in. she untied the letter and after watching the owl perch on her bedpost, read the letter hungrily.

Her heart sank. It was the letter she had written. There was nothing else on it. Not a note, a notation, not even a microscopic ink dot. Nothing. Lily turned the letter over with just the slightest bit of hope and squealed happily when she saw Sara's handwriting.

_Evans,_

The letter began with Evans. Lily was slightly disappointed. It seemed almost offensive, the way Sara made it sound. Lily continued on.

_Fuck you._

_WHAT?! _Lily's mind raced. Sara had gone too far. Her heart sank and the oh so familiar pit in her stomach returned. "She hates me," Lily said miserably. Then Lily noticed that there was more, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to read it. She gathered up what little courage she had and read on.

_Sorry about that, I just had to say it to someone. Anyway, Evans, I am still mad at you. I am only writing because I am good soul at heart and I am not a bitch. Most of the time._

_I thought about it (your owl had that look in her eyes that she would peck me to death if I didn't) and the fight really is stupid. I don't care if you don't tell me, I just had a very nosy and conceited moment. So, yeah, I'm sorry. Uh, that's all I can think of right now. So . . . yeah._

_Sara_

Lily felt slightly better. Sara was never one for apologies. Lily quickly grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Sara,_

_Thank you so, so, so, so much for writing back. And you're right, the fight was stupid. Incredibly stupid. So if you're not mad, I was wondering if you could SAVE ME and let me com over your house for . . . the remainder of summer vacation? Two months isn't _that _long, really. I really have to get out of this house and away from Petunia. We got in another fight; this time it was about how ugly and pitiful I am. But anyway, PLEASE consider it, and write back ASAP._

"_Evans"_

Lily folded the letter and went back over to her owl. Gingerbread looked at Lily in annoyance and struggled before sticking gout her leg. "Oh, I know you don't want to go out again, but the flight isn't that long. And this is the last one, I promise. This one goes to Sara, too."

As Lily watched her owl fly towards the horizon, the smallest sliver of hope that she would get to stay at Sara's house for the remainder of the summer fluttered in her stomach.

Lily looked around her room, looking for something to do while she waited for Sara's response. Her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. She wandered down the stairs towards the kitchen, after leaving an open window for Gingerbread, her stomach growled again, this time even louder. "I would have eaten sooner if it wasn't for Petty," Lily mumbled angrily under her breath and she jumped down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

She made herself a sandwich and engulfed herself in _Jane Eyre,_ a Muggle book that she adored and was now reading for the twenty-sixth time. Just as she was reading about another one of Jane's terrifying encounters with John Reed, Gingerbread swooped down the stairs and into Lily's lap. She untied the new letter, this time after affectionately petting and cooing at her owl. Gingerbread hooted gently and perched on the armrest of the chair Lily was nestled in. Sara's letter read:

_Sure, you can come over. I just asked my mum and she doesn't care. BUT, you can come over on one condition._

And that was all it said on the front. Lily furrowed her brow in confusion and looked at the back.

_MAKEOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Lady Cantara**: you like to scream alot, don't you? lol

**InLuvWitRupert**: who cares if you're a drama queen, we're the best ;)  
no, i have not studied shakespear yet, but i think i will in like 2 years. yeah. but, my friend and her boyfriend have both read romeo and juliet, and i don't think they were forced. and he even quotes it! anyway, good luck understanding it!

**GSCer**: i wonder what your name means........anywho, yay i have another new reviewer! i hope you like the story! and yes, it is very confuzzling.

**lilynjamesAAF**: ANOTHER new reviewer! thank you for the review, i greatly appreciate it. i can't wait till lily changes either! lol

**blonde-brain**: who WAS down there with tanya? who knows. well me, duh. lol, same thing.


	15. Whoa

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch. 15 "Whoa" **

"We _have _to do something with this hair."

"You are not doing anything to my hair, Williams. I think it's fine just the way it is."

"You also thought that wearing that same 'Save the Insects' sweatshirt every single day was okay, too."

"I was thirteen, Sara."

"Thirteen year olds do tend to have a sense of style, you know. You just stuffed yours in that sweatshirt."

Lily sucked her teeth.

"Don't you suck your teeth at me, missy. Holy Lord, Lily, when was the last time you brushed your hair? Brace yourself – ooh, that's got to hurt."

Lily forced back the tears and felt the incredibly sore spot on her head where Sara attempted to manually yank a knot out. "Why don't I brush the rest of my hair," Lily suggested hopefully."

"Nope, you don't know how to do it right. See, I was watching this movie and a commercial came on and it showed a new way to brush your hair that is guaranteed to make it shine. See, you start from the bottom then go to the top, then you do this ripple thing with the brush . . . it's complicated."

"I hate fashion," Lily whimpered. Sara was brushing her hair so hard that the bristles were scraping her scalp. "Could you lighten up a little bit, please? That really hurts."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

Lily was sitting in Sara's bedroom, staring motionlessly at her reflection in Sara's vanity mirror. "I smashed my mirror, you know," Lily said suddenly. "Now all I have is a tiny little hand mirror."

"You mean that big one? Nice move, Einstein. That was such a nice mirror, too. I was going to ask you to put it in your will that I get it, but I guess now it's too late."

Lily shrugged. "I was mad. Even I can't control my own temper."

"Typical redhead," Sara murmured. "Okay, I have this sample conditioner thing that you can put on dry hair. It's suppose to make it 5 times smoother, silkier, and shinier. You want to try it out?"

"As if I have a choice," Lily muttered.

"Well, you really don't. Oh! No, we'll have to wait for that." Sara smiled.

"Why?" Lily asked.

Sara walked over to Lily and began playing with her hair. "Well . . . I'll be honest with you. You have a gorgeous face, your eyes and hair set it off. They're suppose to, anyway. Your eyes are pretty, but your hair has faded. Do you remember the first time we met? Your hair literally _glowed. _That's why I hated you for like, ten minutes. I was so jealous!"

Lily stifled a laugh. "Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say to me."

"We'll work on that later."

"Work on what?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I went out yesterday to this hair place to get my hair trimmed. Long story short, my hairdresser saw your picture and recommended . . . this shampoo for you." Sara pulled out the bottle from the bag she was holding. "It's suppose to, "bring out the natural color you were born to wear". Flashy. He told me that your hair color kind of . . . disappeared? I forget what he said, sorry. The point is, it's gone now."

Lily picked up a lock of her hair. "I didn't know hair color could disappear."

"Yeah well, for awhile I didn't know where babies came from. Here, go in the shower, lather this up and let it sit in for three to five minutes. Come out when you're done."

"Yes, sir." Lily heard Sara laugh as she walked into the bathroom. She stripped down and walked into the shower. The freezing cold water soothed Lily; she was the only girl she knew who enjoyed it. After a few minutes of letting the water relax her, she set it to a warmer temperature and picked up the bottle of shampoo. She untwisted the cap and poured some of the light pink cream on her hand.

As Lily lathered her and rinsed her hair, she didn't see what was so special about it. It seems like regular shampoo to me, she thought. Then a thought went through her head. I wonder if this is a Muggle product or one from the wizarding world, she thought. Because Sara was half Muggle, half witch, Sara owned Muggle and magical items.

Lily turned off the water and dried herself off. As Lily dried her hair, she noticed that it was a _little _bit smoother, but when she looked at it, she saw no difference. She wrapped her hair in a towel and walked back into Sara's bedroom

When Lily reentered the room, Sara had lain out all of her make-up, down to every shade, size, and color; from browns to a canary yellow. Lily eyed the yellow eyeshadow cautiously. "What in the world possessed you to buy that shade?" Lily asked.

Sara looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Oh, that one was a gift." She threw the magazine to the side and stood up.

"Oh." Lily unwrapped her hair from the towel she had put on and showed Sara her hair. "It feels so weird to have it down," she commented.

"Lily, when was the last time you wore your hair down?"

" . . . Do you want an exact answer? Approximately . . . I was about six."

"Not even when you sleep?" Sara asked in disbelief.

Lily shook her head. "Always in a ponytail."

"Wow. Well, Lily, I have some news for you. Your hair is going to be down 90 of the time. Is your hair dry yet?"

Lily checked. "It's damp," she replied.

"Ugh, this is taking too long. Here, we'll use my blow drier."

Sara grabbed her blow drier and put it on full blast. Lily's hair flapped in her face and got in her eyes. Lily put up her arms to block some of the air. "Sara!" she cried. "It's on too high!"

Sara laughed and put her blow drier in front of her own face, her hair flowing back, giving her a wind-blown look. "Am I model material or what?" Sara joked and began intimidating poses. Lily laughed and took the blow drier away. She began properly drying her own hair and when she was finished she put the blow drier away. "Now where's that conditioner stuff?" Lily asked.

"Well, well, well," Sara smiled, "since when are you actually not dreading this?"

Lily shrugged. "It tends to grow on you." She grinned. "Plus, I'm actually a little excited."

Sara shivered slightly. "I'm so happy for you, I have chills." She got the conditioner and put it in Lily's hair.

"Are these Muggle products?" Lily asked suddenly.

Sara looked at Lily. "You mean all the hair stuff?" Lily nodded. "No way, do you really think Muggle stuff is this good? No, I got this in Hogsmeade."

"Ah. Hey Sara, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"When is the hair color going to show?"

"Uh . . ." Sara checked the bottle. "ten to fifteen minutes. Why can't everything just be instant?"

"It doesn't matter," Lily said helpfully. "At least it'll show."

"I guess," Sara muttered. "Okay, this has to sit, then we brush it out. If it works I can tell you where to buy it. Now for the make-up!" Sara said giddily.

Sara guided Lily to the make-up stand and forced her in a chair. "Now, I've been thinking about what to do, and we'll see if this works. I'll put on you a little bit of pink blush on your cheeks, a tiny bit of cover-up for that zit right there, light mascara and bronze eyeshadow. No eyeliner on the top, just a little on the bottom to thicken your bottom lashes. Then you'll have Sandy Brown Number 235 lipstick. And it all appears natural so it'll look like you're not wearing anything at all. Are you still worried now?"

"What's the point of wearing make-up if you can't see it?" asked a confused Lily.

Sara groaned softly. "The whole point of wearing make-up is to outline your own features. People who wear the kind of make-up you're thinking of – Lauren Adams, Nikki Kay, are ass holes that try too hard to show off. Besides, they wear so much powder their faces it looks like hippo hide. It's really gross."

The mention of Lauren Adam's name triggered the memory of the train ride in Lily's mind. She cleared her throat and shifted slightly. She wanted to ask Sara about that bluntly and quickly, but Lily knew she had to time it right. She cleared her throat again. "Have your thoughts changed on her?" Lily asked as casually as she could. "Lauren Adams, I mean."

"Close your eyes," Sara commanded as she applied some eyeshadow. "Lauren Adams? No, I still think she's a bitch. Why do you ask? Do you think differently of her?"

"No," Lily quickly answered. "It's just that –" Lily paused, thinking of what to say.

"Lily, you're beating around the bush and you know I don't like that. So just tell me."

Damn, Lily thought. "Well . . . I – on the train I saw you. With the Marauders. And Huggins. And Kay. And Adams."

Sara stopped and stared at Lily. She made a noise deep in her throat but didn't say anything, so Lily continued on, "She was whispering something to you, and –"

"She's a bitch," Sara said. "She wanted to know how to get Walt Tresowski. You know, that guy in Ravenclaw? And since I dated him – when was it, two years ago? Yeah, it was. So that's it, that's all we talked about."

"But why were you smiling?" Lily blurted out before she could stop herself.

"She gave a suggestion that she could tie him down if he runs away, and I think he deserves it, and it was a funny thought. I'm still mad at him, you know."

"But he apologized. The only reason he made out with Olivia Braun was because she put that spell on him, remember?"

"Stop talking." Sara applied the lipstick carefully before answering. "Nah, I still don't buy it. Okay, you can talk. Rub your lips together. Yeah, like that. Here, blot." Lily took the tissue Sara held out away from her and blotted her lips.

"Good," Sara murmured. "Did my answer suit you? Are you still cautious that I've befriended Adams?"

"How did you know I was cautious?"

"Please, Lily, you are so transparent."

"I am not," Lily muttered defensively.

"Whatever you say, Lily. The make-up's done. And may I say that is looks fantastic. I am a genius. But you can't look yet."

Lily groaned. "First you get me all excited to see the makeup, and now you're telling me I can't see it?"

"Yeppo. Now you need an outfit. Here, I saw this in the mall and I just had to get it."

Sara handed Lily a green shirt and Lily quickly put it on. The shirt was an emerald green with mid-length sleeves, and only after Lily had put it on, she noticed that it was slim-fitting, accentuating the curves Lily had failed to notice. She liked it.

"Well, don't you look pretty," Sara said. "How does it feel wearing a shirt that isn't two sizes too big?"

Lily looked down at the shirt again. "Weird. Can I look in the mirror?"

"You need jeans."

"I am wearing jeans."

"Those jeans are old, baggy, and worn out. I'm talking about _jeans. _Butt jeans."

"Oh." Lily wasn't that surprised; she had expected all of this. "Can I see a pair."

"Sure." Sara walked over to her dresser and picked up a pair of dark jeans, faded at the knees. You're a size one, right? God, I can't remember the last time I was a size one."

Sara held the jeans out to Lily, and she put those on as well. She had never worn an outfit so tight-fitting. She looked at Sara for a response, and Sara just smiled, which gave Lily a major confidence boost. "I have to look in a mirror," she said. Sara led her to a full-length mirror and Lily's jaw dropped. She had never, in her wildest dreams, thought she would ever look like that.

Lily's hair reached her lower back, which was a surprise to Lily since it always looked shorter in a ponytail. Her hair was a vibrant orange-red that had a soft, silky appearance. Lily's make-up was flawless; it brought out the milky, porcelain color of her skin, which set her green eyes off even more. The shirt contributed to her eyes as well. Lily had never seen two colors match so perfectly together. The shirt was tighter than what she usually wore, but not too tight. The jeans were also a little tight, but very comfortable. They, too, accentuated her curves, showing off the beautiful woman she was transforming into.

Sara walked up next to Lily and smiled widely. "I am a genius."

* * *

Howdy, all. Finally, the long awaited transformation! But, aha! I have cut it in half! The other half is James's response! Mwahaha, I am evil! .............. Okay, no.

But then again I am really mad. In alot of my chapters, there is always some part that doesn't correspond with the rest of the story. I try to double and tripple read the chapters, but I'm not that good at catching mistakes. I'm terrible at it, actually. So if you happen to catch one, please inform me, and I'll fix it immediately. Thank you SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO much.

And I am so happy! I have 136 reviews!!!!!!!!!! You guys KICK ASS! Luv you people.

**lilred-07**: whoo hoo, you were my first review to that last chapter. i am so glad you like the story, thank you for the reviews! i practically live off them. P

**ditzychick1228**: thank you so much for the review! and yes, lily's owl's name IS gingerbread. my little sister and i had a fight over the name, and she got mad and changed it without me knowing. lol, brat. but, i fixed it and all that. but i do like aphrodite, so i'm looking for another chance to use it. she's looking over my shoulder right now, she's happy.

**InLuvWitRupert**: christmas party? with coworkers? ugh, i hate those. i've been to waaaaaay too many. you were giggly! lol, i used to be so giggly. i would laugh at EVERYTHING. my mom, my sister, a pencil, the rug. yeah, i would not stop laughing. but that hasn't happened in awhile, so yay. lol, but they are fun. thank you for the reviwes, i really appreciate them!

**The FUtre Mrs. Mooney**: ANOTHER new reviewer! i am so happy! and i have 136 reviews! and i've already said that. lol. i am so happy, you rock. thanks for the review!

**FallenFlower**: i read your bio, you're english! i am so jealous. i want an english accent so much. lol, how random is that. like, i'll fake one and i'll be like, "i am so cool". lol. thank you so much for the review, and i agree with you; the summary sucked. i hated it too, but before you came along i was too lazy to change it. but i did, and i hope it's better. if it's not, tell me and i'll be more than happy to change it again. but i'm glad you decided to read my story, and thank you for the pen name compliment. i think it rocks, too. but not in the conceited way, it's a character in my favorite book.

**Book Lover990**: hey! i really don't have much to say, i just really wanted to thank you on the review!


	16. Zing

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch. 16 "Zing" **

Sara lazily hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, turned over and went back to sleep. Her snoring woke Lily up, and she looked at the clock. 6:57 a.m. "Sara, it's almost seven!" Lily exclaimed. She jumped out of her sleeping bag on the floor and walked over to Sara's bed.

Sara shifted. "We have time, Lily, chill out."

"Sara! We only have four hours until the train leaves! If I miss that train, it will be all your fault."

Sara refused to move, so Lily quickly began rummaging her trunk for something to wear. It was September 1st already, and Lily was shocked at how quickly summer had passed. She and Sara had spent their summer lounging, sleeping, watching TV, lounging some more, and shopping. A very memorable summer, Lily decided.

But, as quickly as it came, September 1st was here; the day Lily anticipated and dreaded at the same time. Lily walked into the bathroom for a cold morning shower, then went over to her trunk and pulled out the green shirt with the mid-length sleeves that Sara had given her. She also picked out those same jeans; an outfit she enjoyed wearing. Sara had also picked out a pair of green shoes that Sara insisted that she wore. Lily liked the shoes very much, as they didn't cause her feet to look like they were three times bigger then they actually were. Lily had also mastered the art of properly applying her make-up. She stepped back from the mirror and double-checked everything to make sure she looked okay. As Lily was brushing her hair, she glanced at the clock again. 7:35.

Lily walked back over to Sara and shook her again. "Sara," she said loudly and forcefully. "You have to get up."

"Five more minutes," Sara mumbled sleepily.

"No."

"Three more minutes."

"No, Sara."

"One more minute."

"No, Sara."

"Five more minutes."

"No, Sara, no more minutes. Wake up."

Sara whined some more, then slowly and angrily walked into the shower. Lily heard a scream and Sara shrieked, "Lily, you butt head! You left the cold water on!"

"Sorry!" Lily called back. At least she's awake, she thought happily.

Lily zipped her trunk shut and dragged it downstairs. She flopped onto the couch in the living room and clicked on the TV. Just as she was watching a show on Comedy Central (a channel everyone should watch) she heard a thump coming from the fireplace. Her head swiveled in that direction and standing before her, all covered in soot, was the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron, Ted Smith.

"Teddy!" Lily exclaimed. "I can't believe it's you, it's been so long!"

Ted looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "Do I know you?" he asked curiously.

"Teddy, how can you not know who I am?" Lily asked in a disappointed tone.

Ted shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know you . . ."

"It's me, Ted, Lily. Lily Evans. Lillian Marie Evans! Does that ring a bell?"

Ted's face broke into a grin and he pulled Lily into a brotherly hug, picking her up and twirling her around as he did so. "I know it's you, Lils, I was just messing with you." He set her down and grinned. "You look so different, Lils."

Lily looked down at her clothes and fingered the hem of her shirt. "You don't like it?" she asked disappointedly.

"I never said that. Wow, you look . . . wow, Lily, you look great."

Lily looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks. But you have Sara to thank for that, not me."

Ted cleared his throat. "Oh, is uh, is Sara here?"

"Well it is her house," Lily answered sarcastically. "Yeah, she's upstairs. You wanted to see her?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I did."

"Okay," Lily said slowly. "I'll go get her. Make yourself comfortable." Lily ran up the stairs and into Sara's bedroom, where she was sitting at her vanity and brushing her golden brown hair. "Sara!" Lily said. "Teddy's here!"

Sara stopped brushing and looked at Lily. "You mean Ted Smith?"

"Yeah. Why is he here?"

"I have no idea. Does my hair look alright?" Sara fixed her hair with her hands and stood up. She smoothed her skirt and looked in the mirror again. "Really, how do I look?" she asked Lily anxiously.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Fine, Sara. Why are you primping yourself so much? You're dating Robert, remember that."

"Who? Oh, right, Robert," Sara said sadly. She sighed and walked down the stairs. Lily sat on Sara's bed and waited for her to come back. After a couple minutes, Sara practically danced back up the stairs and flopped down on her bed. She sighed happily and looked at Lily. Before Lily could ask what happened, Sara sand out, "I think I'm in _loooooooooooooooove!_"

Lily laughed and lay down next to Sara. "What happened?" she asked anxiously.

Sara sighed again and grinned. "Isn't he the best?"

"Teddy's like my brother, you know I can't answer that."

Sara squealed girlishly. "He asked me out! I'm going to meet him in the Three Broomsticks on our first Hogsmeade weekend. Isn't he the greatest?"

"Yeah, Sara? I really don't want to ruin this moment or anything, but . . . you're still dating Robert."

"Who's Robert?"

Lily looked at her, amazed. "Robert Saye, Sara! Your _boyfriend_."

"Oh, him." Sara frowned. "Well, I guess I have no choice. I have to dump him."

Lily was shocked at how easily Sara could get in and out of relationships. Lily had only been in one relationship, with Amos Diggory when she was in her fourth year. They had only gone out for a few weeks. Amos was very pleasant to talk to, and the two were still in contact, but Lily didn't enjoy the feeling of being tied down. She almost felt strangled.

After a comfortable silence, Lily looked at the time again, and urged Sara to finish getting ready. They told Sara's mum that they were ready to go and hopped in the car. The ride to the King's Cross was a quiet one; Sara's mind filled with Ted and Lily's with her new appearance. She was very nervous as to how the rest of the school would think of her new look. Lily had always been cautious to what others thought of her; a habit Lily hoped to break.

They reached the station with time to spare. Sara's mum walked the two girls to the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10. She gave her daughter and Lily big hugs, then disappeared into the crowd as she walked away. Sara walked through the barrier first, quickly followed by Lily, and together they walked to the Hogwarts Express, hoping that they could find an empty compartment. They hauled their trunks onto the train and walked the train's length, all the way to the back where they found a compartment. They sat down, closed the door and readied themselves for the long train ride.

They heard the shouts and commotion caused from the other students boarding the train, and to block out the noise, they launched into a deep conversation about the upcoming NEWTS.

Just as the train began to move, there was a knock at the compartment door. "Who is it?" Sara called.

"Open the door and find out," a voice called back that sounded oddly like Sirius Black's.

"What do you want, Black?" Sara asked.

"Open the door and find out," he repeated.

"Why do you want me to open the door?" She asked. Sara looked at Lily and grinned.

"Are you going to open the door or what?"

Sara groaned and slid the door open. Standing before her with matching grins were Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Their gaze quickly fell from Sara to Lily and their jaws all dropped in unison.

Lily blushed and looked at her feet. Silence followed, and Lily knew the boys hadn't changed their expressions. "Wow," Sirius said finally. "Do I know you?"

"I get that a lot," Lily mumbled and looked at him.

"Wow," he repeated.

"Well?" Sara asked excitedly. "What do you think?"

"I think –" James began, but was interrupted by Remus.

"She looks spectacular," Remus said with a warm smile in Lily's direction. Her heart began to rise and she found herself smiling. She had never gotten such compliments before.

"I think –" James said again, this time interrupted by Peter.

"You look great, Lily," Peter squeaked. "You look different, and then –" he cocked his head to one side, "you look the same. Who did it?"

"Sara," Lily said softly.

Peter looked at Sara and smiled. Sara was on the verge of bursting with pride. She elbowed Lily in the side and smiled widely. "You're a hit!" she said excitedly. "I can't wait to show you off to the rest of the school!"

"You're joking, right?" Lily asked.

Sara just smiled again. "Where's Tanya?" she asked James. "Did you dump her yet?"

Before James could answer, Sirius said, "Not yet. But we're hoping that it'll be soon." He dodged a slap to the head from James and took a seat opposite Sara and Lily.

"She's with Nicole Kay," James told Sara.

"Oh," Sara said in a disappointed tone. "I wanted to show her Lily. Doesn't she look great?"

"I think –" James attempted again. Before he could finish his sentence, Tanya opened the door and slid into his lap.

"There you are," she cooed into his ear. "I was worried." She looked around the small train compartment and her gaze fell on Lily. Lily had expected Tanya to throw a list of insults her way, but all Tanya did was glance quickly at James, then out the window. She hadn't even commented on Lily's new look.

Lily was confused by this, but decided against further thinking about it and leaned her head against the window, listening to the rest of the group pick up her and Sara's conversation on the NEWTS. After that topic got boring, they switched to the new broomstick coming out called _Lightning Bolt 6000_, then the new song the band _Troll Breath _had just written, then death. Lily only joined in with the conversation on death, when she offered her knowledge on the Hindu belief of reincarnation, which created a whole new conversation.

They finally reached Hogwarts and the group stood up at once, eager to get to the feast. Sirius was the first one to exit, then Peter, closely followed by Sara, Remus, and Tanya, leaving Lily and James as the last ones in the compartment.

"Lily," James called out just as she was about to leave. She turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"I think you look ama –"

"Lily, come on! There's food waiting!" Sara interrupted. She burst through the door and dragged Lily out by the arm.

"zing," James lamely finished to himself. He, too, gathered his things and walked out of the compartment, although this time, with a frown on his face.

* * *

Yeah, James's response. But aha! I have cut it in half again! Because the other other half is Lily's response to James's response! Aha!!!

**lilred-07**: once again, my first reviewer! i am so glad that you liked the chapter, and thank you for the compliment on my description.i was so worried that it would suck and everyone would hate it, but i guess that's not the case.

**Lady Cantara**: i would not DREAM of letting lily wear louie vaton, so don't worry and i will not let her tuen into one of those super ultra slutty punk chicks, so once again, don't worry. and i am so glad that it wasn't cheesy. thank you for the review!

**ourlittlesecret7**: yes, i did stop halfway! and i did it again! lol.

**GSCer**: i am sorry you thought it was cliche, but apparently, you were the only one who said so, so i guess it wasn't THAT bad. thanks for the review.

**InLuvWitRupert**: whoooooooaaaaaaa, did you give me one helluva long review! lol, but i don't mind. just keep 'em coming. and oh my god, you mentioned full house! lol, i love it when stephanie says, "how rude" lol.

**FallenFlower**: i am so glad you like the new summary. i like it much better than the old one; it sucked. now anyway, the accent? you know on lord of the rings and lost dominic mohagon or whatever? he's charlie on lost, i don't know who on LOTR, but i am addicted to his accent. lol, i love it. oh, and thank you for the compliment on her makeover. i didn't want it to be that instant makeover, either. and i can't believe you thought sara would do something like that to the shampoo! lol, i can't believe i didn't think of that.

**DOJ**: your review did not sound harsh at all. but it really made me think aout where i was heading with this story and whatnot, so thanks! oh, and for the review too. glad you like the story, and i hope you do good on the exams!

**freakin-person**: isn't sara such a genius? lol, thanks for the review! nice name, by the way.

**BeCkY6**: :-) right back at cha.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**: that is the exact order i would put them in, too. (referring to name) screw peter. i am so glad you like the story, keep reading!


	17. Head Boy and What?

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch. 17 "Head Boy and What?" **

Professor Dumbledore stood up and beamed at the students sitting before him. "Another year," he said, "more names to remember." There was scattered laughed amongst the Great Hall; Lily smiled and waited for him to continue his speech. "Now that we are all fed and watered – some more than others . . . " He looked over at the Marauders and Sirius hooted. Sara rolled her eyes and grinned.

"First years," Dumbledore continued, "you will follow your house prefects up to your house common room and dormitories. As for everybody else, I would greatly appreciate it if you all would head straight to your common rooms and retire for the night; you have a full day ahead of you." His blue eyes twinkled as he spoke. "And," he said abruptly, "I would like to speak with Lily Evans and James Potter in my office. I will meet you there in ten minutes." With one last smile, he disappeared into the bustling crowd of exhausted students eager to get into their warm beds.

Lily looked over at James and he shrugged, leaving her with no extra information. She followed Sara out of the Great Hall and towards Gryffindor tower. The two reached the Fat Lady and stepped inside the common room. Lily, who had nothing to do but wait until she had to go met Dumbledore, took a seat on the couch in front of the fire. She stared directly into the flames as she usually did and let her thoughts wander. She could sit like this for hours, unmoving, barely even blinking, totally unaware of her surroundings. Sara had taken out a sketchpad and began doodling.

The two girls sat in a comftorable silence, their own thoughts slowly drifting away from reality. A sudden hand to the shoulder scared Lily. She turned around to face the owner of the hand, also known as James Potter. He had shoved his hands in his pockets and jerked his head towards the door. "Dumbledore," he said simply.

Lily quickly recollected her memory and looked at Sara. "I'm leaving, Sara," she said. "Be back later."

Sara nodded and showed Lily a picture of someone with their hair on fire. "Who is that?" Lily asked amusedly.

Sara grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know," and she went back to her drawing, adding clothes and making the hair longer. Before Lily could take another guess as so who it was, James tapped Lily again. "Coming," she told him. "See you, Sara."

"Bye," Sara called over her shoulder and went back to her drawing. Lily smiled and anticipated when Sara would tell her who the doodle was. This was like a ritual for them; Sara would have a row with someone, then use her deadly imagination as revenge. James coughed and Lily was once again snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry," she apologized and followed him into the corridor.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was a quiet one, and Lily used it to her advantage. She stole a quick peek at James. His face was relaxed, his nose scrunched up and his eyes unfocused. He was clearly in deep thought. Of what, Lily spent the remainder of the walk trying to figure out.

They reached the large gargoyle statue and James opened his mouth. "I don't know the password, he admitted.

"Neither do I," Lily said. She looked down the hallway for any sign of a teacher, namely her headmaster.

James leaned up against the wall casually and crossed his arms. "I guess we wait, then," he said matter-of-factly.

Lily knew he was right and leaned against the wall opposite of him. She slid down the wall and she, too, crossed her arms. The two remained like this for a few moments; that was, however, until Sirius came strolling down the corridor, complete with top hat, cane, and red corsage pinned to a tuxedo. He whistled a jaunty tune, and hit James in the shins with his cane as he passed.

"Ow!" James exclaimed and rubbed his leg. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Sirius backed up and looked at James. "Your girlfriend," he said seriously and leaned forward, "is a fag."

Lily choked on her laughter and quickly turned it into a cough. "What?" Sirius asked in response to James's cross expression. "She thinks it funny," he added and gestured to Lily.

"May I ask why Tanya, my _girlfriend_, is a fag?" James asked sternly.

"Hey, hey, hey. _She _is the one who called _me _a fag. And all I did was lift her skirt up! See, there's this rumor that's going around that her butt is fake, and I was curious, so I –"

"And I wonder why she called you a fag," James interrupted. "And her butt is not fake. I think I would know."

"That you would, lad."

James smirked and registered Sirius's attire. "Um, Padfoot, why are you wearing that?"

Sirius looked down at his clothes and shrugged. "Why not?"

James rolled his eyes at his best friend and looked at Lily. "He was suppose to meet us here, right?"

Lily nodded. "I don't know what's taking him."

"Who, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. He shrugged. "He'll be here. Well, I'm off. Cheerio." Sirius tipped his hat to Lily and smacked James in the shins again, then strolled importantly down the corridor.

"Weirdo," James mumbled and looked at Lily again. She smiled softly and shrugged. James slid down the wall, so they were now at eye level. He cleared his throat and looked down the hall.

"You do that a lot," Lily commented. James looked at her with an amused expression. "What?" he asked.

"Clear your throat. You do it when you're impatient, nervous, tired, bored, irritated –"

"Okay, okay. I get it." James grinned. "My, are you observant."

"Call it a curse," Lily joked.

James cocked his head to one side and studied Lily. "You're not that shy," he observed. "Everyone says you are, but you're not."

Lily shrugged. "I have my moments."

"I can tell. Sara agrees with me."

"Sara doesn't count," Lily argued.

"I can honestly say that's something a best friend would say about another," James said sarcastically. "I hear it all the time."

"I _mean_," Lily continued, "that she agrees with everyone. If you tell her that vampire bats will take over Spain and use their bubble-gum blowing powers to blow up the Earth, she will tell the whole school and form a SWAT team."

James threw his head back and laughed. "That's not a bad idea. Do you mind writing that down for me?"

Lily snickered. "Sure, why not."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud series of giggles coming from down the hall. Lily looked, half-expecting to see Dunbledore, then raised her eyebrows in amusement at the actual sight. It was, much to Lily's surprise, another one of James's group of love-struck admirers. There were about five of them, all younger then the two seventh years.

"Ladies," James called in an almost pleased tone.

The group squealed in unison and Lily was amazed as to how people have sunk so low. She looked at James and tried to figure out why they were all so obsessed with him. Yes, he was very, very, very, very, VERY handsome, but he was very stubborn, and his ego could use deflating. And he was obsessed with Quidditch, and he constantly played immature pranks on innocent people, and he constantly got good grads without doing any work, and –

Another giggle pulled Lily out of her thoughts. For the third time that day, she calculated. James was grinning as one of the groupies stumbled over her sentence. "I – I mean – oh, J – James, you are so sexy." That statement caused another fit of giggles to arrive, and James was soaking up the attention. Lily, however, had quickly gotten sick of it and prayed with all her might that an interruption – any interruption, would occur.

Much to her delight, one did. Sirius came walking back down the hallway, now wearing a fishnet tank top and leather pants. He strutted casually down the hallway and past the group, causing their attention to switch to him. They scurried after him, clinging onto his arms and once again, squealing.

_Is he physic?? Is he the new God? _"Unbelievable," Lily said.

James looked at her. "What is?"

"Them. I mean, I've seen it on TV and stuff, but I never actually thought it would happen. It's pathetic. It's unbelievable."

James put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "You get used to it."

"You've gotten quite used to it," Lily commented. "You were basking in it."

James snickered. "Like I said, you get used to it."

Lily, with nothing more to say, made herself more comfortable. Then a thought struck her. "James," she asked, "was Tanya every an admirer?"

The question took James by surprise. He sat up and stared at Lily. "Not really," he admitted. "She was just . . . someone I ran into in Diagon Ally and I asked her out."

"So it just . . . happened?" Lily inquired. "Just like that?"

He shrugged. "That's one way to put it."

Lily nodded and looked down the corridor again. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore," she said suddenly and sprang to her feet.

"Miss Evans," the old man greeted. Lily marveled at how he never managed to look any older. _De-aging cream? Maybe_, she thought.

"And Mr. Potter," he nodded in James's direction. "I am sorry for the delay."

"Oh, it's okay, Professor. James and I were able to get better aquatinted," Lily told him.

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed and Lily could tell he was smiling. "Really. Well, I don't want to waste anymore of your time, so let's go." He turned to the gargoyle statue. "Lemon drops," he said. The statue sprang to the side and showed a winding staircase. "A password I enjoy to use," he told the two students. "After you." Lily went up the stairs first, closely followed by James and Dumbledore.

Once they were all comfortably settled in Dumbledore's cozy office, he said, "Well, I can imagine you both know why you're here."

Lily and James exchanged confused glances. "No," Lily told the headmaster, "I'm afraid we don't."

"Well, that comes as a surprise, seeing as I am in the presence of the two brightest students in the school."

Lily blushed. "I'm not one of the brightest," she muttered.

"And I certainly know I'm not," James agreed.

"My, aren't we modest," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "No matter, I am happy to present to you the head boy and girl badges. You, Lily Evans, are head girl, and you, James Potter, are head boy."

The two sat in silence; the shock of what Dumbledore said had just begun to sink in. After a few minutes of this, Lily meekly said, "What?"

"You heard me. You are the new head girl, Lily."

Lily shook her head. "Why _me? _I mean, James is an obvious choice, but _me? _I'm not the sort of person who is _head girl. _Are you crazy?"

"Lily!" James said, his voice full of shock.

Dumbledore just chuckled. "I have a feeling you two will make a marvelous team."

Lily leaned back in her chair and covered her face as Dumbledore continued to talk. " . . . And I would like to apologize for yet another delay. It is custom for you to get your badge over summer vacation, but, with the upcoming threat of Lord Voldemort . . ."

He didn't have to say any more. "We understand, Professor," James said.

"Good," Dumbledore said jauntily. "Well, here you go." He handed the two their gleaming silver badges. James happily took his; Lily took hers with much less enthusiasm. James eyed her cautiously.

"That is all I have to say," Dumbledore told them. "I hope your last year here will be spend memorably." His bright blue eyes twinkled again as the new head students stood up and left his office.

James hooted once he reached the corridor and looked at his new badge with glee. "Isn't this great?" he asked Lily happily.

She, however, didn't answer. She simply kept staring at the piece of silver she held in her hands. "Lily?" James asked and put a hand on her arm. "Lily?"

"He's crazy," Lily repeated softly.

"What?"

"He's crazy!" she said loudly. "Head girl? Do you know what kind of responsibility that is? I'm not the kind of person who's head girl! I mean, you're an obvious choice, but me?! I don't even want to be head girl! I don't!"

James removed his hand from her arm. "Why not?"

Lily stopped yelling. "I hate responsibility," she whined softly.

He laughed. "Don't worry, Lily, it'll be easy." James gave Lily a hug and she breathed in his cologne.

"You smell good," she commented.

James laughed again and released her. "We make a pretty good team," he said. "People shall fear us; they will clear the hall for us; they will bow down to us and kiss our feet."

Lily smiled at James. Once they reached Gryffindor Tower, Lily rushed into the common room and immediately told Sara the news.

"WHAT?!" she screamed. Sara pulled Lily into a bone-crushing hug and yelled, "WAY TO GO, LILS!"

"Hey, will you keep it down?" Sirius called from the opposite side of the common room.

"LILY'S HEAD GIRL!" Sara screamed.

"YEAH, SO IS JAMES!" Sirius loudly retorted.

Sara stopped shouting and stood motionless. "Lily? And James? Together?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"Yeah, Sara, James is head boy," Lily told her.

Sara's small smile grew rapidly. "Is it a small world, or what?" she asked Lily happily.

Lily rolled her eyes and after saying her good nights, went upstairs for some desperately needed sleep.

* * *

Sorry that this update took so long! I HATE SCHOOL!!! I had a HUGE book report to do and an even HUGER physics test to study for. Sorry!!!!! AND to add even more to the suspense, Lily's response to James's response AND Sara's response and Sirius's response to Lily's response to James's response is next! Say THAT five times in a row. Wow, I really am evil.

PS There are alot of responses here! My fingers hurt just thinking of all the typing I have to do! Lol, luv you guys!!!

**The ORIGINAL Meathead**: I FORGIVE YOU!!!!! Lol, I don't mind when you update, just as long as you do. And I admire the fact that you have so many questions. Thank you for the review!

**Red-Emerald**: Thank you for the review! And, yes, Tanya issomeonewho says bad stuff when other people are worse but not saying anything when they're the same, as you so beautifully put it. Lol. To be honest, that is the best description of her that I've gotten so far. And thank you for the compliment on that last title. At first I was like, "Will they like it?" But I guess you all do! I'm glad you like the story and can't wait for your next review.

**hollily**: SO glad you think the story is amazing!! Thank you!

**firewalker32**: Don't worry, James WILL dump her soon.

**Annmarie Aspasia**: Yes, I am doing this on purpose! Lol. Don't get mad!

**freakin-person**: Sorry about the fight, I hope they make up soon! And I don't mind the sighs.

**marauderyears**: Nice nickname! And thank you for the compliment, the idea for chaper 16 came to me in a daydream. I seem to get alot of my ideas that way. Lol. And thank you for your compliment of the first chapter!

**wackyone**: Yes, Lily's confidence will go up, and yes, Sara is awesome.

**ditzychick1228**: I'm glad you think this story is good, and thanks for the review!

**kaleidoscope0-0eyes**: I'm glad you like the story so much! I hope you don't fail your exams, though! Lol. And don't worry; I tend to be hypocritical, too. Did I spell that right? Lol, I have no idea. Thanks for your review. And I love your pen name!!!! It takes my forever to type it, though. ;)

**DOJ**: Thank you! I would type more but my brain is dying. Sorry.

**FallenFlower**: I'm glad you know what I mean about the accent. Thanks for the review, I greatly appreciate it!

**Queen Of Day Dreams**: You wish Tanya was meaner? I never got that before. Still, thanks for the review!

**Mischif-Managed**: You really think Sara and Remus look good together? Me too, but I can't decide on whether to pair her up with him or Sirius. God, I hate decisions. And sorry for the middle name mixup! I tried looking for it to see if it was Elizabeth or Marie, but I couldn't find it.

**ourlittlesecret7**: I'm glad you like the story so much! Particulary ch. 16. Thanks!

**InLuvWitRupert**: I would really like to thank you properly for your review and stuff, but I have major schoolwork to do. Sorry! Thanks for all your reviews, you still rock.

**Lady Cantara**: Thanks for the review! And that whole blue hell thing is really cool. I like it ;)

**Lily20**: Nice name! And I'm glad you like the story so much!!

**Prince and Purple Rain**: So sorry for the length, I'm really working on it!


	18. Stupid Slytherins

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch. 18 "Stupid Slytherins" **

"Hey!" Lily said as she opened an abandoned broom closet and two students fell out, each with matching scarlet faces. "You know you're not allowed to do this sort of stuff after hours! Now get back to your common rooms."

"Yeah!" Sara called after the two students as they scurried away. "Do you know who that was? Walter Tresowski and Olivia Braun, can you believe that? He still hasn't broken up with her. You know who she reminds me of? Eva Braun, that chick who was married to Hitler. Poor Walt, she is evil. Olivia, I mean, not Eva. Although Eva might have been evil, too, since she actually _married _someone as crazy and ugly as Hitler."

Lily snorted. "Well, he's not your concern anymore. Walter, I mean, not Hitler."

"Yeah, and good riddance."

"Honestly, Sara, I still don't know why you insisted on patrolling with me. I am perfectly capable of handling it on my own."

"Every Batman needs a Robin," Sara pointed out. "Let's go check the Astronomy Tower."

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Yes."

Lily chuckled. "It's a wonder how you made it past the first year."

"What can I say, the teachers love me."

"Professor Burns doesn't."

"Slimy, disgusting, dirty, smelly, gross, ugly, mean, really dirty bastards don't exactly count as professors, now do they?"

"In a sense," Lily agreed. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure, we'll talk about me and my blooming relationship with Theodore."

Lily grinned. "He is a great guy. And I never knew Teddy liked you. It was a huge shock that you two are going out. Still is, actually."

"He is so cute!" Sara squealed. The two girls reached the Astronomy Tower and checked it for any students out for a late-night snog. "Guess what he got me?"

"A wedding ring?" Lily guessed absently as she rummaged through any dark corners and crevices that she could find. "No one's here and our time is almost up; we have to go and meet James now."

"He got me _flowers!_"

"What a surprise," Lily mumbled. "He always was the original one."

"I'm not done yet, Miss I-Think-I-Know-Everything-When-I-Really-Don't. They were yellow roses that spelled out _Sara _and it smelled like his cologne! _Now _who's the creative one, huh?"

"I have to admit, it is different," Lily said. "Would doing rounds really be as fun without you here?"

"Of course not. If I weren't here, you'd be stuck with James Potter from nine to eleven-thirty every evening. Do you really think I'd put you through that kind of misery?"

"He's actually not that bad," Lily admitted. "He's not here, we have to wait for him," she said, gesturing to the James-less corridor where they had planned on meeting, She leaned against the wall of the corridor and looked at Sara. It was Lily and James's job to patrol the school each night – along with help from the prefects – and make sure no one was out after hours. But, since Sara is Sara, she insisted on joining Lily on her nightly walks through the deserted school. It was her idea of fun.

"James Potter, not that bad?" Sara asked in amazement. "When was the last time I heard you say that? Does never ring a bell?"

"Just because I never said it doesn't mean that it's not true," Lily argued. "It means that I just found that out. We actually have a lot in common, if you can believe that."

"More in common then you have with me?" Sara asked as she stood next to Lily against the wall.

Lily shoved her hands in her robe pockets and held her wand. "No. It's more like . . . the way we both think is very similar, that's all. If he likes something I don't like, he can describe it in a way that makes it sound appealing to me. Russell Terriers, for example."

"You never liked Russell Terriers?"

"I was more of a Border collie person."

"Oh," Sara said. "I never knew that."

"It didn't seem that important," Lily told her.

"What didn't seem that important?" James asked. He had just come down the corridor and was looking at Lily confusedly.

"Well, if it wasn't that important, I don't see the need to repeat it," Lily teased.

"But, if it was so unimportant that it actually was important, then it should be said because of it's importance," James joked back.

"God, you two are alike," Sara muttered. "And I can barely handle one Lily."

Lily pushed her playfully. "Come on, we have to go."

"Yes," a voice sneered from behind James. The three turned around and looked at the voice's owner. It was, much to their displeasure, Malfoy. And Malfoy wouldn't be Malfoy unless he was closely followed by Bellatrix Black, Crabbe, Goyle, and Sirius's little brother, Regulus Black. Bellatrix's boyfriend, Lestrange (A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to spell his first name!) was not there, as he had graduated the year before. It was rumored that they were getting married, and it was also rumored that Lestrange was now a Death Eater. It sickened Lily to believe both.

James pulled out wand in a flash. "You know you're not suppose to be out here," he sneered coldly. "Get lost."

"Oh, I'm shivering," Malfoy retorted in a voice so cold Lily actually shivered. "Look at me, I'm Pothead Potter; I'm teacher's pet and I actually mingle with Mudbloods, even though I'm from a respected pure-blood family. Look at how low I've sunk." His group laughed heartily. Bellatrix twirled a strand of her jet-black hair and looked fixedly at James.

James's grip tightened on his wand. "So sorry, Malfoy, I didn't realize we were still in out first year. For all our sakes, please update your remarks."

"You think you're so special," Malfoy hissed. "Just because you wear a shiny piece of silver on your chest you think you're better than me. Well here's a shocking piece of information: you're not. What Dumbledore thinks doesn't matter; he's just an old, crackpot professor who's likely to die any minute now. You think you're so safe around him, because he's so _powerful_," he spat. Lily eyed him cautiously and she, too, held her wand even more securely.

Malfoy moved a piece of his pale blonde hair out of his pitiless, cold gray eyes. "And look at that," he motioned in Lily's direction. "What the hell are you thinking? Talk about an ugly, ugly duckling turned into a swan. You think that just because she looks like that, you deserve her? I could have her any time I wanted her. That is, if I wanted her." He looked Lily up and down and smirked; his upper lip curled up and he looked so dangerous Lily couldn't believe it.

"What the hell was that? You give her a compliment and insult her in the same sentence?" Sara asked harshly.

"No one asked you," Bellatrix snapped.

"Well if the did I thank God it wasn't you," Sara spat back at her.

"You're lucky you're even within thirty feet from me, you Mudblood-loving, ugly, undesirable, filthy little whore!"

_SMACK._

The sound echoed loudly through the deserted corridor. Sara's arms were locked to her sides and her knuckles were turning white. Bellatrix had staggered back, her hand clutching the spot on her face where Sara had struck her.

"Don't you _ever!_" Sara screeched. "_Ever!_"

"Sara," Lily grunted as she attempted to pull Sara down the corridor, away from the huddle of Slytherins. "Come on, Sara, just ignore them."

"_EVER!_"

"Go on, Sara, I'll handle them," James whispered to her, and Sara allowed Lily to drag her away. They hurried as quickly as they could to the common room and Lily finally let Sara loose. She stomped around, knocked over chairs and threw pillows.

"_HOW COULD SHE?_" she screamed, causing anyone still in the room to retreat hastily to their dormitories. "_HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAID?_"

"Yes," Lily answered as calmly as she could. "It's okay, Sara, James is handling them."

"_DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE CALLED YOU?_"

"Yes, a Mudblood."

"_DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A MUDBLOOD IS?_"

Sirius came down the boys' dormitory stairs and looked sharply at Sara. "Girl, you really need to keep it down," he told her.

Sara stomped up to him. "Do you know what _your_ _cousin _did?!"

The color drained from Sirius's face and he gulped loudly. "Who?" he asked dryly.

Before Sara could answer, James barged through the portrait hole and ran up to the three students. "Bellatrix," he answered for Sara. "She called Lily a you-know-what."

The blood returned to Sirius face and he slammed himself into the nearest chair. "I hate them all," he muttered fiercely.

"Why?" Sara asked and sat down next to him.

"Are you so dense that you really have to ask?" he answered harshly.

"Oh, it has to be much deeper than this," Sara said in a much calmer voice then she had a few seconds ago. "But then again, I don't blame you. Bellatrix is a bitch."

"What happened to them?" Lily suddenly asked James.

He was startled that the group's attention was now shifted to him. "McGonagall came and gave them all detentions," he explained. "And there really wasn't anything else I could do since she was there. I honestly was about to duel Malfoy. He shouldn't have called you that."

Lily shrugged. "It's fine, really. I've gotten used to it."

"That doesn't mean it's right," James gently argued.

Lily merely shrugged again.

"Anyway," Sirius interrupted loudly. "You know what we have to do," he said to James.

"And what is that, Padfoot?" Jams asked curiously.

"What does Padfoot mean, anyway?" Sara asked.

"We have to give Malfoy the biggest prank in the world," Sirius continued, completely ignoring Sara. "And I want this one to include a massive beating by his stuffed bear. I know he has one, I've seen it."

"What about Bellatrix?" Sara said stubbornly.

"We'll think of something," Sirius reassured her.

Sara leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I hate them all," she said. "Without them, life would be fine. Voldemort, too."

Nobody shuddered.

A nervous cough tore the group away from their discussion. The group all turned their heads to the dormitory stairs, where Simon Good, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor. He was leaning uncertainly against the railing and looked as if he didn't know where he was.

"Can I help you?" Sara and Sirius asked loudly at the same time.

Simon jumped, apparently startled by their harsh tones. "Lily," he said hastily. "I would like to have a word with you."

Lily began to walk towards him, until James said stubbornly, "Whatever you can say to Lily you can say to all of us."

Lily looked at James, then back at Simon. The boy cleared his throat again before saying, "Lily, you have blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and I would be honored if you would consider going on a date with me."

Lily was shocked. "I – I really don't know," she confessed. "Um, could I have a minute? To – to think about it?"

"Of course," he answered. "I'll be in my room. Would you mind coming up to tell me your decision?"

"Sure, sure," Lily told him quickly. Simon beamed and went upstairs.

She turned around and faced a huddle of confused and shocked faces gaping back at her. After a moment of silence, Sirius said, "Wow, Lily, what are you going to do?"

* * *

Okay, this chapter is cut in half, so for those of you who are like, "Whoa, randomness," I don't blame you. The character's reactions will come later. As for the whole Hitler thing - don't ask.

As for Lily's middle name - it IS Elizabeth, I just got confused. That's what I get for writing three stories at once. Sorry.

I don't really have any responses for anyone, just for Lady Ly. So, **Lady Ly**: I am dead jealous of you. You live in Australia. You stink.

Oh yeah, also **Mischif-Managed**: So sorry about the mix up! Now I forget who did mention it.

Much, much, much love to all my faithful reviewers, except InLuvWitRupert, who hasn't reviewed my last chapter yet!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!


	19. Drunken Shindigs

Yes, it is now Christmastime and yes, the title sucks.

* * *

Ch. 19 "Drunk Alert!"

Silence followed Simon Good's departure. Lily was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear what Sirius had said, let alone if he was saying it to her. After Lily didn't answer, Sirius, like the rest of the small group, stood in silence. He was looking at Sara, who was looking at the spot where Simon had just stood. The expression on her face was of complete and utter disgust.

"Yeah," Sirius said finally in a slightly bored tone, breaking what seemed like the never-ending silence that filled the room. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night."

James smirked at his best friend. "And I thought you were interested in Lily's new predicament."

"Well, now I'm not. No offense, Lils."

"Right right, you wouldn't want to keep Lizzie waiting," James added with a slight roll of his dark hazel eyes.

"Right," Sirius answered with a wink.

Sara's raised eyebrows were very noticeable on her tan face. She watched him go up the stairs and quickly snapped her head towards James. "That was sarcasm, right?"

James shrugged. "I don't know, I was joking. But then again you never do know with Sirius. All I know is that if he doesn't keep it down, I'll be pretty grumpy in the morning. Well, I'm off to bed, too. Night Sara, Lily."

"Good night," Lily mumbled as she sank into an armchair by the fire; her back was now facing her friend. "Sara?" she called over her shoulder. "What do you think? Of him? And me? Lily. Your best friend. And him?"

Sara walked smoothly over to where Lily was seated and plopped suddenly right on her lap. "Well," Sara began with a small grunt as she slightly struggled to get properly seated.

"Ouch, you're on my leg!" Lily exclaimed and pushed Sara into a neighboring love seat. She rubbed her knee soothingly and gave Sara what she hoped for was an angry glare.

Sara laughed placidly and crossed her legs. Her pant leg crept up her left calf and revealed a yellow and neon orange striped toe-sock. Lily raised an eyebrow but continued on their conversation without comment. "Tell me what you think," she demanded in a thoughtful and curious manner.

"He's a weenie!" Sara said bluntly with another laugh. "He is the mayor of Weenieland; the king of the kingdom of weenies. If there was another weenie that was even weenier than him, their combined weenieness would blow up the earth. And that, Lillian Evans, is precisely what I think." She said the last part with an air of mock importance, and sniffed the air disapprovingly. "I smell a weenie with mustard," she commented dryly in that same voice.

"Sara, please," Lily interrupted loudly, but even she couldn't stifle her giggles.

"Fine, fine, fine." She waved a hand in the air, further dismissing the topic and rested her head on her fist. She had an expectant look on her face and a hidden smile threatened to reveal itself on her pink lips. "So?" she asked impatiently. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," Lily moaned to the ceiling. She rolled her head in Sara's direction and moaned again.

"Drama queen," Sara remarked as she gave Lily a playful slap on her arm. "I'm going to bed, and you're coming with me. You'll get a pair of hideously unattractive bags under your eyes if you stay awake any longer."

"But I thought I had to think about it," Lily called from her seat next to the fireplace.

"You can think about it as you sleep," Sara called back as she began to ascent the staircase leading to the dormitories. "You can bug me all you want about it tomor –" A large yawn cut her off mid-sentence. "row." She turned around and began to further climb the stairs.

Lily stood up and followed Sara up the staircase, her mind racing with nothing, then Simon's head randomly popping up every ten seconds. She closed her eyes and pounded on her head as she prayed with all might for a less crowded mind. Sara paused and turned around mid-stair, grinning slightly as she slowly walked back down to where Lily stood. "The things that go on in your mind scare even me," she commented dryly as she grabbed Lily's arm and urged her to their room.

Sara freed Lily once she opened their dormitory door, then she walked over to her bed and got under the covers with her robes still on.

"That must be terribly uncomfortable," Lily commented as she began to change into her nightdress.

"I'm warm," Sara retorted and flashed Lily a wide and content smile to further prove her point. Lily rolled her eyes and climbed into her four-poster. She drew the curtains and buried her face into the scarlet comforter that covered her large, heated queen-sized bed.

Just as Lily was starting to drift off to sleep, their bedroom door slammed open, smacking against the wall with a loud crack. Her body snapped up and she quickly parted the heavy scarlet curtains that surrounded her bed. And what she saw really was a sight for sore eyes.

A very loud, intoxicated Tanya Huggins entered the room; her gait uneven and wobbly and she held a limp hand to her forehead. Lily's eyebrows made a tremendous arch and her eyes scanned the room for any sight of another awakened person. Only Sara and another girl in their dorm by the name of Jenny Blitz were awakened, both of which were looking at Tanya with different expressions; Jenny with a face full of alarm and Sara with amusement. She giggled slightly and covered her mouth with a petite hand. She caught Lily's eye and mouthed, "She's drunk," to her.

"I know," Lily mouthed back and shifted her attention once again to the drunken girl in front of her, who was looking at her hand in awe, turning it to the side and examining it at all angles. Lily's raised eyebrows were so high they were disappearing into her fiery hairline. Sara's fit of giggles had now gotten stronger and she let out a loud, uncontrollable snort. Tanya failed to notice. Jenny, who was till eyeing Tanya warily, protectively drew her curtains and went to sleep.

"How much do you think she had to drink?" Sara whispered as she scampered across the room to Lily's bed.

"More than one," Lily murmured in response. "Merlin, what does she think her hand is, a diamond?"

"Her home planet?" Sara suggested sarcastically. That caused her to erupt in yet another heap of giggles, this time so hard she was forced to clamp her mouth shut with both hands in fear of waking up the other girls.

"Calm down, Sara, it wasn't that funny," Lily whispered.

"I know," she squealed and continued to laugh. "But I can't help it."

Sara had now placed a pillow to her mouth in a failed attempt to muffle the sound. Lily was eyeing her with great amusement, completely forgetting about Tanya. That was, however, until she staggered over and threw herself on Lily's bed. As she did that, some drool escaped her mouth and fell on Lily's pillow. Lily's face switched instantly from laughter to disgust. Sara only laughed harder.

"Why you laugh'n," Tanya slurred in Sara's direction.

Sara was able to control herself for a moment. "I just love you so much," she responded with the most counterfeit serenity Lily had ever heard, and even put a put her clasped hands to her heart.

Tanya gave a lopsided grin. "Oo doesn'."

"Oo doesn'," Sara repeated loudly. "You are _so right_, Tanya."

Before Lily could tell her to be quiet, Tanya's head rolled her head in her direction. "Yoo o what?" she asked Lily.

"What did she say? 'You know what'?" Sara asked Lily over Tanya's head. "Man, is she drunk."

"No, what," Lily asked Tanya, ignoring Sara's comment.

"Ah love 'im," Tanya replied.

"Yep, she's drunk, alright."

"Mm hmm," Lily said, still ignoring Sara.

"Ee's gon' be mah 'usb (hic) 'usban'."

"Can you even understand her? Man, is she _drunk!_"

"Mm hmm. . ."

"Ah was jus' wi' 'im."

"If we threw her out the window, so you think she'd notice?"

"Quiet, Sara, I need to listen."

"But it's a secret!" Tanya whispered very loudly and put a finger to her lips. "Sshh!" and then she began to laugh. Lily was now sure Tanya didn't even know Sara was there. Lily looked at Sara over Tanya's head. Sara's grin was so wide Lily was actually waiting for her cheeks to pop.

"It's a secret," Tanya whispered again once she stopped laughing.

Sara got up and wandered over to the nearest window. "How high up are we?" she mused to herself as she examined the distance from the window to the ground.

"He's not 'pose tuh know," Tanya continued.

"About what?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Him," Tanya simply replied. Her eyes suddenly became clouded and she started to drool again. "Pass the mushrooms," she muttered absently before she passed out on Lily's bed, her legs dangling freely over the edge of the mattress.

Sara turned around and her eyes widened. "Quick, Lily, before anyone sees!" She hurried over to Tanya's limp body and attempted to lift it up and carry it over to the wide-open window.

"Sara!" Lily cried out once she processed what Sara was trying to do. "No, Sara, don't!" She hurriedly grabbed one of Tanya's arms and pulled her out of Sara's grasp. "We are not throwing her out the window," she scolded sternly.

"At least not today," Sara added with a wicked grin. It quickly vanished at the sight of Lily's grim face. "I was only joking!" Sara defended. "Really, I was only joking! Really! Lily, really. I was! Stop looking at me like that. Lily, I was just joking. Stop it!"

Lily gave Sara one last glare, then headed for Tanya's bed, as her unconscious body was still in her arms. Lily took one step, then stumbled and dropped Tanya with a loud thump. It was a wonder no one else was awake.

Sara snorted. "And you call me abusive," she said sarcastically.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Sara. "It was an accident," she calmly explained. "Will you help me pick her up? She's heavier than she looks."

"No," Sara stubbornly replied. "I'm going to bed. And you're right: robes are uncomfortable." She easily slipped out of her school uniform and into her pajamas. "Night, Lils."

Lily looked down at where Tanya's body lay. "So we're just going to leave her here?"

"Looks like it," Sara responded as she slipped under her blankets.

Lily took one last look at Tanya, then walked over to her bed. Before she reached it, Sara turned off the light, and Lily tripped over a pile of clothes on the floor that she couldn't see in the darkness. She stumbled slightly then caught herself before tumbling to the floor. "Sara!" she scolded.

"Sorry!" was her reply.

* * *

"What did you get for number one?" Sara asked as she peered over Lily's paper. 

"Kappa," Lily answered.

"Good, good, that's what I got. Excellent. What did you get for number two?"

"Uh . . . the Imperius Curse, I believe."

"I got that one, too!" The faint scratching of a quill on parchment was heard. "Man, Lily, we are on a roll today. What about number three?"

"You'll never get anywhere with cheating, Sara," Lily told her. The two were sitting in the common room after dinner doing their homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The room was buzzing with happy chatter, and there was a large fire in the fireplace, creating an extra sense of comfort to the room.

"Sara leaned back in her chair and stretched. "We need to get more Care of Magical Creatures homework," she said to Lily. "That is the only class that you need to ask _me _if you can see what I got for number one."

"Let's just say that animals aren't my strongpoint," Lily replied, her head bent over her textbook looking for the answer to number eighty-one.

"Right, and anything that requires taking three hundred notes is," Sara joked.

"Well, I am the note-taking queen," Lily joked back.

Sara just grinned back, then continued to do her homework. It was the day after the "window incident", as Lily secretly called it, and Tanya hadn't come up in any conversations between the two. She was currently resided to the girls' toilet, doubled-over with a massive hangover and retching every time someone mentioned anything that made her think of food. Even the thought of Hagrid's rock cakes made her gag. And Sara was enjoying every minute of it.

Simon Good was also defected from Lily's view. He stood out of her way, patiently waiting for her answer. She still had no idea what to tell him, and was afraid he would think ill of her if she waited too long. And yes, his sandy brown hair and light green eyes did cast an attractive look onto him, but with Lily it was all about personality.

A light tap on the table made Lily's head snap up. Standing in front of her was James Potter, complete with heart-melting grin and lopsided glasses. "Dumbledore wants to see us," he said. "In the Great Hall."

"Okay," Lily answered. She looked over at Sara, who was distracted by the drawing she had formed in the corner of her assignment. It was a small, intricate sketch of a girl with her head stuck in a toilet. That girl was also labeled _Huggins _with a big arrow pointing to her body. She looked up at Lily and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, everyone has impulses," she said. "Maybe I could blow it up, paint it and give it to her for her birthday."

Lily just smirked as she collected her things and placed them in her bag. "I'll be back later, Sara," she said to her and followed James out of the common room.

As the portrait swung shut, James gestured to Lily's satchel and said, "You know, you really don't have to carry that around with you _all the time._"

Lily looked up at him and frowned slightly. "I wouldn't say I take it _everywhere_; almost everywhere would be a little more accurate." She grinned at him.

"I'm surprised you're not a hunchback yet," he kidded as he gave her a light poke.

"I'd be expecting it if I were you; I plan on being a Healer. Do you realize how many books I'll have to read? And it takes years of studying before I can actually _do _anything."

"We'll paint a face on it and call it your Siamese twin."

Lily broke out in a heap of laughter and when she entered the Great Hall people thought she was crazy.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans," Dumbledore greeted from across the hall where he was helping Professor Flitwick put a star on top of a twenty-foot tree. It wasn't even half of the hall's height. The hall was getting ready for Christmas, and all of the old decorations were being put up. The trees, the banners, the wreaths, and the icicles were all being set up in their rightful places by staff workers and voluntary students. He said something to the tiny professor and with a smile on his face, walked over to where the two students stood. "I hope it wasn't an inconvenience for you to come down here," he said.

"No, professor," the two said in unison.

"Good," he said in a jolly voice. His bright blue eyes never failed to twinkle. "As you can see," he gestured to the half-decorated room, "the Great Hall is being decorated for the Christmas Ball. And, as you might know, it is requested that the two head students start the ball off with a dance. You are familiar with this, are you not?"

"We are," James reassured him. Lily held her clenched hands behind her back.

"Does a nice waltz sound appealing to you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Of course," James answered, apparently very calm about the whole ordeal. Lily, however . . .

"I would prefer it if you two would practice a few times before the ball, just in case there are any difficulties." His sharp eyes darted in Lily's direction for a millisecond; even she barely caught it. "Well," he continued, "that is all I have to say for now. You two, along with help from the prefects and the staff if you need it, will plan the ball. If you seek additional help in anyway, you know where to find me."

"Yes, Professor, we will," James said. With a nod of the head, their headmaster had turned around and was now helping Hagrid set up a fifty-footer. (A/N: The Christmas stuff might be a little off, but I forget how it actually works. Besides, going by the book is boring.)

James turned around to face Lily. "Do you want to practice now?" he asked her.

"Sure, she replied nervously. She allowed him to take her by the arm and lead her to the Room of Requirements.

* * *

Do I have a thing for cliffhangers or what? 

Hi!! So sorry about the wait! Blame it on the writers block. If you want to piss and moan to me about how I don't update fast enough, be my guest.

Okay: This chapter was really rushed and I don't think it's that good, so if you have any thoughts or whatever, tell me. But that is NOT an excuse for rudeness, people. Remember that.

If you are wondering where the shipow Remus and Peter went, don't worry. I was worrying about that, too. Don't worry, they'll come back. They did it in the third book and they can do it again!

If you had noticed (maybe you did, maybe you didn't, I dunno) I left some hidden clues in Tanya's drunken rampage. (who knows what that girl was drinking) There are some clues in it about where I'm going with this story. If you have an idea, won't tell it to me, cuz that pretty much ruins the fun for me if you guess it. And I have made another decision! I am going to redo Seventh Year!! It has a good plot but I still have alot of work to do. Look forward to that in the future.

PS I GOT AN A ON MY PHYSICS TEST!!! YEAH!!!!!!  
PPS If you have no idea what Tanya is saying, tell me and I'll help you out.

**DOJ**: WOW are you great at giving compliments. You really made my day. Shanka for the reviews!

**Gardevoir-Mages**: Thank you for all those reviews! Sorry about the cussing; I guess I was just in that kind of mood. Not one of my better moods. Anyway, sorry, and I'm glad you like the story! And I will definitely keep reviewing yours.

**Black-nailed-vixen**: Peace out might be corny, but it will NEVER die. Never. Anyway, thank you so much for the review and I'm glad you think I'm a funny person! Most people tell me that so I guess I am. Anywho........wow I lost my train of thought. Oh yeah, great pen name.

**knoxjazzbabe**: Awesome pen name. The story is a LJ story, his girlfriend is just in the beginning chapters. And the middle chapters, but she'll be gone soon!

**The all mighty and powerfulM**: Aren't all my cliffhangers evil? Yes, I think they are. Thanks for the review!

**ourlittlesecret7**: I'm glad you thought Simon was funny. I was aiming for a prissy jerk, and I think I did okay. Also glad you like the interactions.

**blonde-brain**: Sorry I took so long to update! Hope to read another one of your reviews!

**freakin-person**: Yes, you do tell me this story is great every time, butI don't mind, lol. Good God, you are making me write alot. Okay, uh: I don't like waking up for school, but I really like school this year. (surprise surprise) Physics is tough and I like it when there are no details involved. Yes, I am a she, don't mind the rudeness (usually), and Green Day KICKS YOUR ASS AND MINE. I LOVE THEM. Never heard of Blue, Busted okay, Good Charlotte really good, Bowling for Soup (1985), Yellowcard (Ocean Ave.), Simple Plan (that one song I forget), Maroon 5 (that other song I forget), Linkin Park (Breaking the Habit), Black Eyed Peas (Hey Mama), Evanescence (My Immortal is one of the most addictive songs I've ever heard), Dashboard Confessional and Sum 41all rock. Ashlee Simpson......I don't think she has a good voice (I love Jessica, God bless all the dumb blondes out there) and she's really whiney. But I like her. (shrug) Avril Lavigne had a nice voice but I wouldn't consider her one of my favorites, Beyonce okay, Brittany Spears....nice voice but a tad annoying, Christina Aguilera, great voice and I like her now that she's changed. Hilary Duff....I dunno. She's okay. Kelly Clarkson (Since You've Been Gone!) and Alicia Keys are both fantabalous. Jesse McCartney.....he seems okay, but I really know nothing about him. Isn't he that young one? I'm not into rap much so not really Nelly, and I really like both Ryan Cabrera and Usher. I'm from US of A.

**HP Freak and SM Fanatic**: Sorry for the mixup in the early chapters. I was hoping it was clear enough but I guess it wasn't. I hope you have a better idea of what's going on now. By the way, what does the SM stand for? Sailor Moon? I dunno, it just popped into my head.

**Lady Cantara**: Yes, Simon is cute, unfortunately. But, as I've already mentioned (I think) Lily cares about personality. And as you can see, he's a total weenie.

**InLuvWitRupert**: No, I am definitely not sick of you. VERY sorry for the wait, I'll try really hard to shorten it next time. You'd just better keep reviewing, lol.

**WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen**: I really like the pen name .

**CandyCaneLane**: You pen name makes me hungry. Lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like this story and I'm looking forward to your next review.

**Lady Ly**: YES I WANT TO GO SCUBA DIVING! Snorkling, too. That whol eel story sounds awesome. I hope that happens to me. And the whole "I smell like a kangaroo" thing really made me laugh.

**Red-Emerald**: Well, I'm glad you now know Hitler was married! I think he kept her locked up or something, though. But she was crazy in love with him so yeah. Thanks for the review!

**evenstar of the undyinglands**: I have no idea what the heck your pen name means and yet I love it. Lol, glad you like the fic!

**GinnyHarryP**: Glad you like the story.

**soccerchic1989**: Your cat fell through a chair? Now I want a cat! Wow am I random. You like soccer, I assume?

**FallenFlower**: Glad you like the story and glader you think James is adorable! He rocks.

PS If I ever confuse your response with someone else's, expect it.


	20. Weenie Love and Soap

**A/N:** Hi people, I would like to make a note (September 2, 2005). I wrote this story... last year? Earlier this year...? Yeah, this is one of my earliest stories that I kept posted, because so many people seemed to like it, and I have a buttload of reviews, so I didn't, and don't, want to take it down. Just note that this was in one of my more early writing phases, my style has changed since this story, don't judge my skills on this if you don't like it, or think it's too American (with which I agree). If you like this story, (and reviewed!) I really do thank you, it was your reviews that kept me updating almost every day. I hold all you people in the highest respect. I don't know when I'll be reviewing again; Grassy Cement is my main multi-chapter story (if you liked this, read that!) and I have a few more one-shots I'm working on. Review those too. :) So this might not get updated for awhile, even thoughit HASN'T been updated for awhile. I've also started my first year in highschool, yay, so I am much more busy. I still will post though! Just not this... I don't like this story very much anymore, personally, but that just might be writer's doubt. Tell me your opinions? Like I said, for all you people who have reviewed, I appreciate it more than you can imagine, and I'm so glad you like this story, the first one I was ever really proud of. I hope you guys like my writing.

Sincerely,  
Catchy Pen Name.

(Haha, it's all formal.)

**A/N 2, regular one for story**: Everything that happens here is all in the same day. Yeah.

* * *

Ch. 20 "Weenie Love and Soap" 

Lily's stomach twisted and knotted with nerves, although she didn't say a word as James reluctantly lead her up staircases, through corridors, around corners and through one hidden door to the Room of Requirements.

James did the usual act, walking past the door three times, concentrating hard on what type of room they needed. Right on cue, a gleaming oak door appeared with a golden handle. Lily's eyebrows arched at the door's appearance, but remained silent. James grinned at her, and beckoned her closer. His smile stayed plastered on his face as he opened the door and stood aside, allowing her to get a better look at the room. Lily's jaw dropped.

It was huge. Absolutely huge. It was at least the size of the Great Hall, if not bigger. And – as she also noticed, as it has hard not to – it was a ballroom. One of the grandest, most exquisite ballrooms Lily had ever witnessed. The walls were very high, holding up a ceiling proudly displaying a copy of Michelangelo's work on the Sistine Chapel. As Lily further looked into it, it was an exact copy. A large chandelier hung from a golden hook in the center of the room; the light shining in from one of the large floor-to-ceiling windows reflected off its crystals. The walls were covered with intricate pink and red roses, pure perfection down to the last petal. The tiny golden leaves and small pieces of diamonds fitted into the flowers showed them off even more. The floor was a lovely marble; the light shade perfectly accentuated the rest of the room.

Lily turned around slowly, her jaw still open. "What is this?" she croaked.

James laughed. "Your reaction was worth it."

"Worth what?" she asked. "What is this?"

"This," James responded as he strolled to the middle of the room, standing next to Lily, "is the grand ballroom at the Potter mansion." He sucked his breath in softly, waiting for her next response somewhat nervously.

Lily stood in her spot for a few seconds, letting what James just said fully sink in. "So this," she questioned, "is in _your _house? Your _house?_"

"Uh huh." He was swinging his fists at his sides and bit his lip. "I hope this won't be a problem."

"What, the fact that you have more money than the Minister of Magic himself? Or the fact that you're so rich you can give away a handful of Galleons and not even feel the weight difference in your pocket?"

He laughed slightly. "Both, I suppose. People do tend to get a little crazy once they find out how much – how well –"

"How you're filthy rich," Lily finished.

James grinned. "Yeah, that too."

"What, do you expect me to throw myself at your feet and propose my undying love to you just so I'd be well off?" she asked as she peered at her reflection in the shiny floor.

"Well, if that did happen, it wouldn't be anything I'm not used to." He also looked at his reflection, and the two were now side by side. His eyes then fell onto Lily's reflection and straight into her glowing green eyes.

"I never knew," Lily admitted after a small silence, finally tearing James's death ray away from her. "Did we come her to dance, or what?" She instantly regretted the words. _I did not just say that_.

James's lopsided grin sprang to life once again on his handsome face. "But of course," he replied in a very deep, southern voice.

"Nice accent," Lily giggled as she placed her hand in his outstretched one.

"I know, that's how my dad talks." He positioned Lily and himself properly and placed his other hand on her waist.

Lily was absolutely oblivious to anything that had to do with dancing, except for the old movies she saw when the movie star and her secret lover get to dance in front of her husband and her entire family, who are all flabbergasted. Thanks to those, she knew to put her left hand on his shoulder. She slightly flexed her fingers and was sure she looked like a total idiot. "I've never heard you talk about your father," she continued, trying to cover up her ignorance.

The shoulder without Lily's hand raised and lowered, and soft classical music began to play. Lily instantly recognized it as Mozart. "He's never really around." Lily could tell he was a little uneasy on this topic, but before she could change it, he cut her off. "He's an Auror off fighting in Poland right now, so I never really get to talk to him, and if I do it's in a letter. But I'm used to it."

"Oh," Lily sputtered. "Um, what about your – do you have any other family?"

He smiled slightly. "My mum's a Healer. She's usually home, but now she's off with my dad, working at the Polish hospital. I have an older sister, Janine. She's a real witch."

Lily laughed in spite of herself. "Anyone's better than what I've got."

James frowned slightly. "Yeah, I figured that out."

The hand that was clasped in James's was starting to get a little sweaty. Lily just realized that they had been standing there like that, barely moving for the past couple minutes. James also took notice, but smoothly picked up where they left off.

"Okay," he said. The music had gotten louder, and it was ringing in Lily's ears. James stood still, counting in his head for the next cue to begin. He assumed Lily was doing the same, and suddenly moved forward, barging into an unwarned head girl. She fell down backwards, pulling James with her. They landed on the floor with a thump; all his weight was pushed onto Lily's chest, and her eyes watered in pain.

"Oh, Lily, I am _so _sorry," he said hastily as he tenderly pulled Lily to her feet. She had one arm lain protectively across her chest, knowing for sure that she would have a massive bruise there the next morning. Most girls liked hard bodies, but James's was way past that title.

"Could you – could you give me a moment?" Lily sputtered in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Sure, sure, yes, of course." James hustled out the door, quickly closing it on his way out. Lily sank to the floor and let out an ear-spitting scream. Screaming always helped everything. She tenderly pulled down her shirt collar and observed the amount of red skin. She winced slightly before reopening the door and beckoned James inside. His face was rather red and he kept his head down. Whether or not he heard the scream, Lily was afraid to ask.

James refused to look Lily in the eye, obviously not used to being in this type of a situation. Feeling much more dominant than she had a few minutes earlier, she briskly walked to the center of the room and turned up the music once again before casting an expectant look over James. He trudged over to Lily and once again took his position. After a slight hesitation he held his head up and began to recount for his cue. Lily now knew when to begin, and right as James lifted his foot off the ground she said abruptly, "James, I can't dance." That got him.

He slightly stumbled, but lily held his hand firmly in his and he straightened himself up quickly. "Pardon?" he asked.

"I can't dance," she repeated.

"I am _so glad _you told me this before we began, Lily," he said sarcastically. "Thank _God _you didn't wait." Lily rolled her eyes and he laughed. "What do you mean, you can't dance?"

"I can't dance. I don't think I can make it much clearer than that."

"So, you can't dance a waltz, or you can't dance period?" he asked her.

"Mm . . . the last one seems to be more accurate," replied Lily.

James sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "We have a long road in front of us," he stated.

Lily grinned and turned the music up as high as it would go. "Just the way I like it."

* * *

" . . . so he's in the Great Hall, and I was thinking of writing something on the wall, like, "Malfoy sleeps naked," in glowing hot pink writing. What do you think?" 

"Mmm . . ."

"Sara!"

"What!"

"You're not listening to me!"

"Yes I am."

"What was I saying, then?"

"Something about doing something." She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she finished the detail on the face.

Sirius's ice blue eyes rolled. He sat back in his seat and propped his feet on the back of Sara's chair.

"Quit it, Black," she murmured as she brushed them away.

He stubbornly replaced them the cocked an eyebrow at her. "You are so impossible when you paint, I hope you know that."

"Mmm . . ."

The two were in the common room, ignorant to the fact that their best friends were in the Room of Requirements, sweating and suffering to the art of dance. Sara and Sirius were in the far end of the common room, with Sirius planning his next prank and Sara working on her newest painting. It was a portrait of herself and Lily, and she was going to give it to her friend for her birthday. They were standing back to back, slightly leaning on each other, arms crossed and faces turned towards the camera, as it was a picture. It was taken during the summer, right after Lily's makeover.

Sirius took his feet down and leaned in towards the picture. He studied it momentarily then glanced at Sara. Her tongue was still poking out in the corner of her mouth and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, and some loose strands hung limply in front of her face. She bushed them away impatiently, leaving a trail of blue paint on her cheek. Sirius chuckled slightly and leaned back in his seat.

Sara noticed Sirius's expectant glare, and sighed loudly before unwillingly cleaning up. Once she closed all her paint bottles and cleaned her brushes, she gathered her things before standing up and returning a glare to Sirius. Sirius watched her trudge towards the girls' dormitory stairs and disappear around the bend. "Come on!" he heard her screech, and he rolled his eyes before getting up and reluctantly following her.

His foot was just about to touch the first step, when he froze in midair. "They'll slide," he called to Sara.

"Put a freezing charm on it!" she called back from her dormitory.

Sirius blinked astoundingly. "I can't believe I never thought of that," he whispered as he whipped out his wand, muttered the right spell under his breath, and ran up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the ajar door before stepping into Sara's room. "Sara," he called.

"In here," she replied, her voice coming from the bathroom and slightly muffled by the sound of running water.

"Why'd you want me to come?" he asked as he sat down on the messiest bed, which he assumed to be hers.

The water was turned off and Sara came back into the room. "So you can keep talking to me about whatever," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. Well, I was thinking –"

"Sirius Black thinking!" a gasp. "Oh my, does anyone have a camera?" Tanya cried rudely. She had just come bursting through the door. Her hangover had just ended, and she was still a bitch.

"Oh, Tanny, how I do love you're obnoxious timing," Sara shot back.

"Well at least I don't _snog _Sirius Black in a room that doesn't even belong to me!" she cried.

Sirius stood up next to Sara. "A fantasy even I will not fulfil," he spat.

Tanya snorted loudly. "Pul-leeze, Black, not every girl wants to have _sex_ with you. You're not even that cute," she added snobbishly with a hair flip.

"As if you even know what cute is!" Sara exclaimed. "Don't call someone who's cute ugly, Huggins." Sirius's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

Tanya snorted again. "What_ever_," she said, and she left the room.

"She can't even think of a good comeback," Sara muttered angrily as she threw herself on her bed. "What's the point to fighting with her? It's not even fun. God, is she stupid. No wonder she's such a drunk."

"Do you think I'm cute?" Sirius asked, rather bluntly.

Sara sat up and arched her brows. "What?"

"Do you think I'm cute?"

A slight blush was quickly taking over Sara's face. "No, of course not!"

"Oh." Sirius was also starting to blush, and once he noticed it he blushed even more. There was a small silence between them. "Bye then," he mumbled as he went for the door, the prank completely gone from both of their minds.

Sara blinked, then turned around and screamed into her pillow.

* * *

Sara walked limply into the Great Hall for dinner and sat at the far end of the table, away from everyone else. She had been very quiet lately and was extremely depressed. She distractedly filled her plate with who knows what and stared at it. 

"Hi Sara," Lily greeted as she sat down across from her best friend. She quickly took notice of her odd behavior and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, _Lily!_" Sara cried out loudly. Some people turned their heads, but quickly went back to their food. "I am such an _idiot!_" she continued to wail.

"What happened?" Lily asked concernedly.

"I – I – he – we – I – he – we –"

"Full sentences, if you don't mind," Lily suggested as she scooped mashed potatoes on her plate.

"I – he – I said – and she – _she _– oh what a bitch."

The corners of Lily's mouth turned upward. "Come on, Sara, tell me what happened."

Sara's head slammed on the table and she groaned. "He hates me. Sirius," she added before Lily could ask. "Huggins came in and she called Sirius ugly and I told her not to say that and I guess the way I said it implied that I like Sirius and I don't like him I just think he's a _little _bit cute but that's besides the point 'cause Sirius asked me if I liked him and I said no and he got kind of sad and he looked really pitiful and I think he's super hot but I'm with Teddy I really like him but no one's cuter than Sirius and I was to too lazy to do my homework and I'd better not fail."

"So you like Sirius and he thinks you don't and you're afraid to break up with Ted 'cause you like him," Lily summarized. "Am I right."

"A little too perfectly," Sara replied. She put her head in her hands and groaned again. "My life is a soap opera. It's full of soap. And I don't even like soap!"

"Which corresponds with your BO," Lily added with a smirk.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Hey!" she added after an afterthought. "Did you just imply that I smell bad?"

Lily laughed and, without even thinking about it, glanced down the table. Her eyes fell on Simon Good and she choked on her food.

"Don't choke," Sara said once Lily had stopped.

"Thanks," she returned sarcastically. She once again looked at Simon, then cleared her throat loudly and stood up.

"Where ya goin'?" Sara asked.

Lily took a deep breath. "I've made my decision about Simon," she bravely announced.

"And?" Sara asked excitedly.

Lily took another deep breath. "I'm saying yes."

Sara gasped aloud as she watched Lily walk towards Simon, whisper something in his ear, and then exit the room with him. "I can't believe it," she said in disbelief. "My best friend is in love with a weenie."

* * *

TA DAA! (gasp!) No Lily no! Don't do it! 

I have a survey for you people. I'm pretty sure that I'll repost The SeventhYear, and I don't know if I should add Sara as another character or not. Should I add her, or stick to other characters? I need answers!

And since I looove giving you guys huge chunks of my personal life, here goes: Fall Out Boy is such an AMAZING BAND! I have one of their songs stuck in my head, along with "My Immortal" by Evanescence, "Let Go" by Frau Frau, and "She's the Blade" by Sugarcult. All very good songs. Very. AND! If you haven't seen the movie "Donnie Darko" I STRONGLY urge you to. It is such an amazing movie. If you want to find out even more about me, look at **freakin-person**'sresponse. Thatfreakin person is full of questions.

**Red-Emerald**: Sorry if the whole "drunk Tanya" thing was sudden, and don't worry, you will find out who her "husband" is soon.

**kisstheunicorn**: Thanks for the review! And you just keep procrastinating.

**mizlovegood**: THANK YOU! I was so worried! I was like, "Oh no, she'll think I'm a bitch." Lol, I tend to panic easily. Glad you like my story, and I'll keep reviewing yours! PS Can't wait for All Else's sequel.

**soccerchic1989**: Sorry the last chapter was somewhat pointless! You are really the only person who points this kind of stuff out to me. What would I do without you?

**knoxjazzbabe**: Okay. My story is SOMEWHAT based on Rowling's. I'm kind of going off in my own little world here, so yeah. I will do another story (after this) that's more like how it should be, but this one is a little not like the story. Thanks for the review!

**freakin-person**: You're back! Oh, the horror! Lol. I keep hitting the Caps key by mistake and it is pissing me off. Sorry. Fav sport: Swimming is so much fun (scuba diving on Great Barrier Reef!) and I like rock-climbing. I'm scared of hights, but oh well. Mainly sports that don't involve running, cuz I get tired easily. But like, regular running is fun. Like, in the summer I'll wake up early and go sprinting just cuz it's fun. Fav animal: I love animals in general (if I decide to work with animals as a career I'm considering a marine biologist) but my fav would have to be a TIGER! Roar, baby. I like to draw, write (only if I'm in the mood though) PAINT! watch TV, go on computer, write in journal, read my oh so fantabulous books, or . . . do whatever else I'm in the mood for. I am a very spontaneous person. When you say "which harry potter character would you like to pair up with" you mean like date, right? Well, it depends on the era. MWPP: Sirius or Remus. Harry: Fred or Oliver or Cedric? He was hot, so maybe. But Fred and Oliver rock. School subject: Umm...LUNCH! Lunch this year KICKS ASS. Really, I love it. But a subject subject, um, US History (World History if I took it this year) and Art. I don't watch any Japanese shows, but I must say you sparked my interest. Which ones do you watch? Wait, do you mean shows that speak Japanese or something like anime? TV channel: VH1, Comedy Central are big. E! when they have SNL on, USA for Law&Order:SVU, UPN for Veronica Mars...stuff like that. And FOX for Friends and American Idol. My best friend is Sara! The character Sara is more based on me, but I think the name Sara is so pretty, even though it's so common I want to barf. I have one little sister, she's 11. Most hated person: won't name names, but I'll just say that I'M ON TO YOU BITCH! Wow, random. If I had to write all this and you end up not reviewing for this chapter, I will be utterly disappointed. Yeah. I would say something catchy right here like, "Thanks for the review!" or whatever, but my fingers hurt. Ow.


End file.
